United as One
by loricdemigod
Summary: I stare into the cold eyes of my opponent. Two empty, black pools of darkness. An ugly scar stretches across his throat, glowing a strange purple. His ashen skin is paler than usual. I face Setrakus Ra, ruler of the mogadorians. I am number four, and I will make them pay. I raise my glowing sword, this is the beginning of the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The fate of ten was AMAZING! So here's my sequel to it, hope you enjoy it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on!**

John

I remember something Henri once told me when I was small. _The world is in your hands, but you cannot let this overwhelm you._ As a hopeful youth, the war always seemed so small and far away to me, therefore, I did not think much of this phrase. But as I stand here, shaking and sobbing, barely able to control my broken consciousness, it seems so real.

Sarah is dead.

My heart feels like it has been ripped away from me, like everything I've done, every broken and vulnerable emotional wound Sarah had healed for me has been ripped apart, and is bleeding over my soul.

Sarah is dead.

"We have to go!" A voice calls. Sam. My eyes snap open, I hastily wipe away the tears flowing down my face. It feels like I've been sucked into another dimension. Words aren't processed, things aren't moving, time is frozen. I pull my arm away from Sam's weak grip. I swallow a lump that has formed in my throat.

I don't know what's happening. Before I know it, I'm sprinting away, turning invisible.

 _What are you doing?_ I ask myself. I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going. All I know is that I need _her._ I need Sarah. A sob escapes my lips. I drop to the floor, and close my eyes.

" _John!" Sarah cries, giggling._

" _What are you doing?" She says, smiling at me. Her smile is beautiful. I trip over BK's leash and fall head-first into the freezing mounds of snow. Sarah laughs again. I pull Sarah's leg, making her fall into the snow too. She shrieks._

 _A snow covered Bernie Kosar, jumps on both of us. I let out a laugh, then pull BK down to sit next to us._

 _I stare at the sky, a beautiful shade of blue, just like Sarah's eyes. Snowflakes fall from the sky, landing on Sarah and I._

 _The two of us lie there, listening to each other's heavy breathing._

" _One day. One day I'll take you up there." I say to Sarah, motioning towards the sky._

" _Where, silly?" Sarah asks, staring up at where I'm pointing._

" _Lorie- I mean, I don't know. I'll take you somewhere where the freezing snow isn't making our fingers numb." I reply, I wanted to say Lorien. Sarah smiles._

" _I would like that." She says. She leans over and kisses me._

No, I tell myself. I need to stop think about her, I plead. _Please._ Even in my mind, the single word sounds so broken, so effortless, so totally done, that I can't seem to force myself away from these painful visions.

 _"John! What's going on?" Sarah asks me. I can't force myself to meet her beautiful eyes, because i know what I'll see in them; hurt and betrayal._

 _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied, glancing uneasily out of the room where Sarah decided to develop her_ _photos._

 _"Please," Sarah begged me. "these... these mogadorian men, they're here, aren't they?" Sarah said, her voice filled with bitterness and fear._

 _"Yes. We're going to have to fight."_

"No!" I shout at myself, tears flowing down my face. Suddenly, the sky opens up, pouring rain onto the world. "Stop it! _Stop it!_ " I shout, furious at myself for remembering these painful memories.

 _"Hey." Sarah says, hugging me from behind, then turning around to peck me on the cheek._

 _"Hey," I respond, a lop-sided grin spreading across my face._

 _"What do you want to do today?" Sarah asks._

 _"How about the zoo?" I reply._

 _"Sounds perfect," Sarah responds, her beautiful smile lighting up her face._

I pull up tufts of grass, then hurl them at the gray, cloudy, evening sky.

My lumen fires up, I set the grass around me on fire, just to watch it burn, just to see as much destruction done to the world, as the world has done to me. I hear heavy footfalls coming from behind me.

"JOHN! Please stop! You're going to hurt us!" Sam screams, trying to find a way around the ring of fire surrounding me.

"I can't! Sh-she's gone, Sam!" I yell. I let myself turn visible, fire burns around me.

"Listen! John, I'm sorry! But we need to go! You're going to burn this place down!" Sam yells.

"Sometimes I just want to close my eyes, and let the world deal with the mogadorians." I tell Sam, my words gentle and soft now. I don't scuff the flames out.

"John, no. Please, not right now! If you think that closing your eyes and letting go is going to make Sarah proud, is going to avenge her, you sit here, and you die. Stop hiding, face the world like a man!"

I blink. He's right. I extinguish the flames, and walk towards Sam, not meeting his eyes, ashamed of how cowardly I acted.

"I'm sorry about Sarah." Sam says quietly, not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, me too." I reply bitterly. My sadness turning to hatred. I'm aware of Five, Nine, and Walker's goonies watching this scene play out.

"Lets just go." Sam says. Wiping a tear from his face.

"Okay." I reply quietly.

I ignite a small flame in my hand, and make a silent vow. I will burn every last mogadorian. I will watch the world burn.

XxxX

Ella

I pick up the phone from where Sarah has dropped it.

"H-hello?" I ask, into the phone. Static is the only reply.

"Ella? It's Sam. Is she actually...?" Sam doesn't have to finish his sentence, I know he's talking about Sarah.

"Y-yes." I manage to choke out. I wasn't even close to Sarah. I hardly even _knew_ Sarah. But something about her death has ignited a flame inside of me, and it burns with rage.

Sam mumbles something about having to go. I hang up the phone and crawl over to Sarah. Hoping she'll pop awake at any moment and start complaining about how badly her head hurts.

My world is so broken, and I can't even imagine how John is probably feeling right now.

I grab Sarah's hand and clutch it to my chest.

"Please, Sarah." I cry. More tears flowing down my face. I grab Sarah's shoulders and shake her. "Please! I can't let this happen to John! Please, wake up!" I cry.

"Please." I say quietly, sobbing uncontrollably now. A pair of strong hands grab me from behind, and I can't control myself anymore.

"Shhh, Ella." The source of the hands tells me, smoothing my hair down. I turn around, and face Six, who also has tears in her eyes. But Six is being strong for me, and I have to be strong, too.

"Everything is going to be fine." Six tells me, sounding unsure. I hug her back. Nothing is "fine" right now. Lexa is crying softly to herself as she mans the ship's controls, Marina is unconscious, Sarah is gone, the garde are scattered, and Mark hasn't said a word in ten minutes.

"Everything will be okay."

XxxX

John

As soon as I take another painful step, another step without Sarah, my head fills with pain, extreme pain that I can't even describe.

I yell and clutch my head. Spots dance across my vision.

It feels like my head is being split in two.

My vision turns black as I fall into unconsciousness.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long but with summer ending and all I haven't had much time to write :( I'll try to update frequently but im getting used to a new schedule, I might decide in a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters. Okay enjoy**

Marina

I wake up in some kind of trance. The whole world sways around me, my vision blurry at the edges. It's not like there's anything to see though. I'm stuck in a black hole. Or at least I think a black hole. Everything is black. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. I've been here for a few minutes. Or maybe a few hours, there's no way to tell down here.

I reach down with my hand and feel it make contact with something cold. I immediately jerk my hand back and stare at the cold object of the unknown, though I can't see it. I push against the air and pull my feet towards the strange object. My feet touch down on the cold object after a particularly hard push against the almost fighting back air. I jerk my feet up once they touch solid ground, coming as a shock to my body. I realise I had been floating on air all this time, and the cold object is the floor.

As soon as I take a step to the right my vision grows blurry again. I fall onto the floor and cry out as I feel the cold metal floor brush against my face. I close my eyes. When I open them it's a completely different setting. I look around. All I see is a bunch of blurred faces on a grassy clearing. I look up, I see the entity, Legacy as Ella calls it. "Child, it is nice to see you, but sad to be under such bad circumstances. I am the entity, you can call me legacy." I stare at legacy, confused.

"Why am I here, Legacy?" I ask. Legacy's happy and peaceful face falls, I fear the worst.

"You have been badly injured. I saw your soul aimlessly floating around and decided we should talk." Legacy starts, I wait for him to continue.

"What happens next is entirely your choice. You have the option to go back and wait until you will be healed, to stay here with me, or I can heal you." Legacy finishes. I stare at legacy, hating the way he's keeping me in the dark. I remember John telling me that Henri, his cepan, used to always do that to him I couldn't imagine having to put up with that.

"How could you heal me?" I ask impatiently. Legacy smiles.

"Patience, my child. I need to know that you trust me, I need you to do me a favour." I glare at him angrily, I'm frustrated with Legacy.

"Depends," I say.

"I need you to collect the marked souls. That is how your friend, Ella summoned the last vision you had. This time make sure to tell everyone to meet up. Join forces and train the newcomers. I am going to give you time but not much. If you do this I will heal you, do we have a deal?" Legacy asks. I look around feeling pressured.

"Did Ella make a deal with you?" I ask. Legacy shakes his head.

"No, your body is fighting against me I need your permission to do this, your body will stop fighting after that. Deal?" Legacy asks me.

"Deal." I say feeling happy with my decision. "Good, now collect the marked souls." Legacy says, then disappears with a loud poof. I look around and see the once blurry faces in a space ship become clear. I see Sarah laying on the ground, In a pool of blood I gasp when I see she's dead. What will I tell John? My eyes well with tears but I push them away. Now is definitely not the time. I see Lexa with a glowing blue mark on her chest. Oh so that's what Legacy meant. I tap her and she falls over. I tap Six, Adam, and Ella too.

I picture myself in Manhattan and I find myself standing next to John, who is lying on the floor in agony. I tap him and his eyes glow. I pull Sam, Nine, and some girl I saw in the last dream. I also see that I need to tap Five. I slowly approach him, disgusted. I childishly tap Five with my pinky finger, so I'm hardly touching him. Five falls down and I jerk my hand back.

I tag a kid I remember as Bertrand and I'm very surprised to see I should tag Malcolm.

The last person I tag is a petite Japanese girl. Once I tag her my world envelopes into darkness.

XxxX

John

I feel myself being pulled out of the complete agony. I'm instantly relieved. I'm pulled into a vision. I see Pittacus again. But this time Pittacus isn't in the elders' chamber. He's at some kind of loralite stone. He says; "Entity I am sorry. I have failed you but I need you to hear me. I can still get to Earth and contact the astronomer." Pittacus pleads. "Do not fail me again. I will see to your arrival on Earth." "Thank you Lorien." Pittacus says.

Suddenly my stomach lurches and I'm pulled into another vision. I realize that I wasn't going into another vision. It was Pittacus being teleported. I see Pittacus stumble to the doorway of a house I recognize as Sam and Malcolm's old home.

Pittacus rings the doorbell. I see a young Malcolm open the door. "Malcolm Goode of Paradise, Ohio. Former Astronomy teacher at Ohio state. Fired because of claims of aliens." Pittacus laughs here. "Yes, um… That's me. May I help you sir?" Malcolm asks, as he fumbles for words. "I'm am from a planet miles and miles away from yours, Lorien our planet is being attacked I need your help." Malcolm walks outside and closes the door behind him.

"That's impossible… you can't… but… I can't believe you." Malcolm says, astonished. Suddenly Pittacus begins to grow and grow until he's over eight feet tall. Malcolm starts to scream and back away. Pittacus shrinks again. "Relax. I will not kill you I need you to prepare a group of well trusted humans that can greet a group of twenty people A set of clothes and instructions on how to do human things." Malcolm still looking like he's about to bolt back inside the house slowly moves away from the door. "I-I can do that." Malcolm says gulping. He pushes his thick glasses farther up his nose.

"Please. I wont last the night. You have a sun-dial in your back yard. We must go there." Pittacus says. Malcolm nods and leads Pittacus to their backyard. Malkin dials in the code, Sam's birthday. "One of the children…," Pittacus starts, Malcolm helps Pittacus into a chair. "They will have my-my…" Pittacus gulps, struggling to breathe. "My powers. They are my…" Pittacus closes his eyes for a moment then opens them. "Number Four, maybe Eight…." Pittacus tries to continue. "May have Ximic, they are…" Pittacus coughs a few times. "My heir." Pittacus finally finishes.

I gasp. I'm Pittacus' heir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I updated fast. If it was summer I would update almost every day. But it's not summer :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of it's characters. On with the story!**

Six

"You-you have to help…" Pittacus trails off and Malcolm rushes to his side. "What! What! Please, don't go. I need you to tell me what else I can do to help!" Pittacus weakly glances at Malcolm. "Keep them safe. I trust you, Malcolm. Do not prove me wrong…" Pittacus' hand falls limp. He slowly closes his eyes. With a smile on his face his body goes slack. I feel tears prick the back of my eyes. I furiously wipe them away. Its not happening, It's just a vision.

I feel my body slowly drift into another vision. When my vision becomes clear again I see John. We'll a younger John. I recognize the scene from the battle at Paradise high. John and Henri are standing in front of a group of seven or eight mogs. Suddenly a cannon blast goes off and Henri flies back thirty feet. John stares at a almost see through mog beast and suddenly the mog beast attacks all the mogs surrounding John. John rushes over to Henri and pulls Henri half way onto his knees. John starts to cry and Henri begins to speak. I don't hear what they're saying because I'm pulled into yet another vision.

When my vision clears I don't like what I see. A young me plays soccer on a field with a bunch of other girls my age. I know what this is. This is where me and Katarina get captured by the mogs. I watch myself make the biggest mistake of my life. I walk into the small blue house me and Katarina had lived in then. I see a gagged Katarina. I watch myself be pulled onto a white truck like animals.

I see the vision skip to the part where the evil mog that killed Katarina starts to question me. I watch myself tell that mog everything. I watch him pull back the knife and plunge it deep into Katarina's heart. I scream and jump onto the mog. I fall right through the disgusting creature.

I fall to my knees and sob. I wipe away my tears, compose myself and stand up. It's not happening. Boy am I emotional today.

I'm pulled into another vision. A black haired girl turns Nine in to the mogs. I watch her get killed by a giant piken. I see Adelina turn her back on Marina. Five agrees to join the mogs. Crayton is killed by falling debris. But the whole time I'm only thinking about Katarina.

I'm pulled out of the visions and into some kind of prismatic room. The almost multi coloured walls reflect off each other. When I look up I see the entity. "I don't have much time! Listen to me! Learn from your mistsakes, teach them! Gather up, and Pittacus' heir will rise! Please unite!" With that the entity is gone. I fall to the ground and my vision goes dark.

XxxX

(Still Six)

"Seriously? Again?" I hear Adam say. I look around. We're back in the library. "I wonder who will come to get us. Maybe it'll be Setrakus and we can stuff his fat face in." I look at Adam. "Watch your mouth. You're sounding more and more like Nine." I say half-joking half-serious. Adam glares at me. I stand up straighter and look at the place where Katarina came to get us last time we were here.

But the wall is open. "I guess we know the way now. Hey? Where's Marina?" I ask Adam. Adam shrugs glancing around. "Maybe she's in Nine and John's private library." Adam suggests. "We better go." I say, leading the way out the door. He follows closely behind.

I mainly circle around until I stumble upon the familiar doorway of the elder's chamber. I smile as I see John, Nine, and Ella sitting at the elders chamber looking around anxiously. Nine sees us and hugs us. John comes to hug me. They both smell like smoke. "So what are you guys in the middle of right now?" I ask casually. John and Nine exchange a look and my stomach drops, fearing the worst. "Um… I'm on the floor convulsing in agony developing some legacy. I think. Oh yeah turns out I don't have healing, or animal communication. I only have one legacy." I stare at him, intrigued. "I have ximic. I think of a legacy and I have it. But it sure hurts getting one. I also think I can still get legacies, they should be stronger than the ones I use with ximic." John explains. My jaw drops. "John! That's so great!" I tell him. John only manages a tiny smile. I'm about to ask what's wrong when I remember Sarah.

There's a bit of commotion behind us and I see that both Marina and all the humans developing legacies arrive. So I guess Marina's the one running this dream. "The entity told us to find a meeting place. Where should we meet?" John asks. I shrug. "Uh Marina can you translate like Ella did last time?" John asks, having pieced together the same theory as me. "Let me ask legacy." Marina says. Marina looks up. "Translating. Quick! Go!" Marina says. John clears his throat. Getting everybody's attention. "So we've got to decide where to meet up. That is, if you're going to." John says. The way he says it makes it seem like a challenge. It's supposed to motivate the humans. It's working.

"So one at a time say where you live. Where the majority of you live is where we'll meet up." John says. Some say. "Canada, Ontario." But most say "America." Or. "UK." John nods. "Okay, I think the best place is Stonehenge. Can we all get there by three days?" John asks. "Wait five days!" Someone shouts out. John nods. "Okay, we'll be there for the next five days. Use the loralite stones. You'll know what to do when you get there." I grin. "See you all in Stonehenge!" John says. People murmur words of agreement.

"Okay. It's settled. Lets head to Stonehenge."

 **Okay, short chapter but at least its something. I'll update soon. Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy** **. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters.**

Mark

Sarah is gone. And it's all my fault. Okay, maybe not all _my_ fault, but I definitely helped out. I know it was John that really got us involved, but I pushed myself back into the middle of the alien drama, found GUARD and that's how we got here, where she was killed. So yes, I can say it was my fault.

I stare at a small stain on the wall. It helps take my mind off of Sarah. I glance around the ship. I watch Lexa slump in her seat. Wait! What? If Lexa is unconscious, how will the ship fly? I run over to the pilot chair and lean over Lexa so I can get a view of all the intricate controls. I pull on a lever and the ship plummets about two feet. Why can't these alien ships come with instruction manuals? I pull another lever, which, much to my relief is labeled; _Emergency stop._ The ship freezes. I stumble backwards, the ship braked a little too hard. I smile, pleased with myself for actually doing something right. Even if all I did was read a label.

For the first time, I notice I'm the only conscious one on the ship. "Lexa?" I call out. "Marina? Six?" I start to panic. I run to Six and shake her shoulders. Nothing happens. I run to Ella. "ELLA?!" I shout. I'm scared. And not scared like the time my dad was yelling at me so loud I thought my ears might fall of, or when I was fourteen and a robber had broken into my room, I had opened my eyes and a tall man had stood before me, I'd called the police. I had been scared then, but now, I feel something different. Hopelessness, scared of being alone and abandoned again. I look at Sarah's body. I can't help it anymore. I start to cry. I would have been so scared to show any signs of weakness or fear in front of my dad, or my high school goonies. But this isn't Paradise.

I cry and cry for about five minutes. I look up, suddenly aware of something behind me. On instinct I snap my head around, but when I look back all I see is the ship's main room. I wipe my tears away and stand up, looking around for signs of intruders. It's almost as if a person is standing next to me, I'm that aware of a person here. I shake the feeling and look at Marina. Her wounds seem to be bleeding less, maybe she's running out of blood. That panics me. I rush over to her. But on a closer look her wounds seem to be healing. Could she be healing herself? No, it's physically impossible but so are aliens, so I guess nothing is really impossible anymore. I see her eyelids flutter and I jump back an embarrassing two feet. Marina groans and opens her eyes, her wounds healed. I gasp and stare at her, whilst she stares back at me, probably wondering why I'm gaping at her. I whirl around when a small voice behind me clears their throat.

"Um? Earth to Mark!" Ella says. I stare at her. "What happened to you guys. You were… I thought Marina had…" I trail off. Six walks over. "Stonehenge. And since you asked, we had another dream vision thingy. If this happens again don't panic." Six tells me. "Stonehenge? Did you talk to the others?" Marina looks at the wall. "He did it. He healed me." Marina breathes quietly. I have to strain to hear her. I see the others do the same. Marina notices us staring at her and begins to explain, " the entity or Legacy took me into it's body. It made a deal with me. It asked me to collect your souls for the vision. I did that. I guess in return he healed me." Marina explains. I think back to the ghostly presence earlier, could that've been the entity?

My thoughts are interrupted by Lexa. "Uh, does anyone have a map?" She asks. I immediately know she has no idea how to get to Stonehenge. Just drive to the UK and I can direct you after that." I tell her. She nods and rushes to the controls, she mans them with much more ease than my earlier panic. "Why aren't we using those loralite stones? Wont we get there almost immediately?" I ask. Ella shakes her head. "No, we can't abandon the ship, we'll definitely need it in the future." Ella answers. I nod and turn away. The ship jolts to a stop. We all look at Lexa who seems deep in thought. She looks at us. "Your all to important to miss the first few days of training. I could drop you off at the Loralite stones and fly to Stonehenge myself." Lexa suggest. "But you don't know how to get to Stonehenge on your own." Marina says. "I'm sure I can find directions, go. I'll be fine." Lexa says this so calmly I almost agree with her. "Alright. Fine, but promise you'll get there on time? John's already hesitant to stay five days any later than that…" Six trails off, but I think we all get the point.

"I have my ways. You pack up, it should take an hour and a half to get to New Mexico." And with that Lexa turns around sharply and starts turning dials on the ship. I see Ella doesn't move from the spot she was standing on. She has a tiny frown, thinking. I know that look, that's the look the garde get before they protest. I see Ella's face turns soft, probably deciding it's not worth it anyway. I turn away from her, I've got my own problems. Everyone looks satisfied with this decision, but I can't help the sinking feeling in my stomach, was this the right decision?

XxxX

Daniella

"Is he dead?" I ask Nine. We're all staring at John, who is currently lying on the ground in agony. Nine shoots me a look like, _Not now, Daniella._ Nine shakes John and yells; "don't think about it, block them out dude!" He yells. "Everyone stop thinking. Block your thoughts out from him, imagine a wall in front of your thoughts." Nine yells at us. I do this and John slowly opens his eyes. I stare at Nine in shock. "What? Nine?" John says. I'm not sure what they're saying but all I know is that his 'Girlfriend' Just died on the phone with him. Gee, that must've been a hard breakup. I picture that happening to Nine and me. _Wait! Nine? Seriously Daniella? Out of all your options you choose NINE?!_ I smile at my own conscience. I watch Nine help John sit up. John is breathing heavily and is really pale. I wouldn't be surprised if he just blacked out right there. But, he doesn't. John stands up. He looks flustered and I can tell he's a bit embarrassed. "Reading minds, huh. Thought Ella had the cut for that one." Nine says. I still haven't met the famous Ella yet, but she sounds pretty cool. "Hey! We haven't got all day! We have to be at Stonehenge or the other garde wont think we exist. Where's the nearest Loralite thingy?" I ask them. John keeps quiet and looks at the ground. Nine looks away, like I used to do in class when I didn't want the teacher to call on me. Sam comes to the rescue. "Well, from what I've heard we just need to go somewhere really exotic and it will apparently, uh" Sam nervously shifts from foot to foot. "Click or something like that. Um I think we should either find one of those Loralite stones really fast, or find somewhere to sleep. I can't think straight." Sam says looking pale.

"Our priority is to find the Loralite stone, not get rest. We can rest at Stonehenge." John says. His voice is strained. I can't imagine with all those voices In my head how I would talk, but I guess he's been training all his life. "Got that right." John says, reading my thoughts. "Hey! A little privacy please!" John smirks. It's good to see him smile. I can still feel him lingering in my mind so I start violently hitting his arm. I feel his connection slip away as he jerks his arm back and rubs it. "You've got quite a punch." He says approvingly. "What can I say, I lived in Philadelphia." I say. John nods and I can tell he doesn't want to talk anymore. I can see he's sad. But, I think he just needs some time to think. I know he knows now is not the time to mourn. But I get that it hurts. My thoughts drift back to my mom. Dead. My strep-dad. Dead, because he saved me. He wasn't always the most reliable person but he has a big heart.

We walk to Walker's bus arrangement site and get into the black van-bus cars. We drive, and drive for hours. It takes a while but we found it. I feel the click almost immediately. I see the others go rigid and know they feel it too. Walker looks up. "What? Is there finally something?" John nods. "Walker, you've been a great help but… We have to do this on our own. We'll call you when we're ready." Walker looks shocked. John looks at me, Nine, and Sam. "Okay. Visualise yourself teleporting to Stonehenge. Three, Two, One! Go…" I visualise it and my world turns to darkness.

 **Okay, this took a while because I'm not like Daniella. It's really hard for me to write her POV but I'm getting better. Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm not sure what you guys think, but in my opinion lately, my writing has been crap. I've had to write late at night since I'm busy all day. But here I am today, writing earlier. So I hope this chapter is good. By the way thanks loricwarrior9 for the review** **. That really helped and encouraged me. Thank you so much! Anyway, I was thinking of changing the title to 'The destiny of Four' Or you know, the destiny of something. If you have any suggestions please PM or suggest something in the reviews. If I suddenly change it, it's my story not some random person you follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters… yet. Okay enjoy! Please read and review!**

Ella

I wait until Marina is finished talking to Adam to approach her. When Marina sees me her smile grows wide. She rushes over and hugs me, almost knocking me down in the process. "Are you okay?" She asks me. "Just fine." I say into her hair. We pull back and I smile at her. I'm not sure how to ask her to heal me. Since when am I nervous around Marina? I look at Marina's kind and gentle face. I see something has changed in her eyes. I see anger, fire in her. She must be sad about Eight. When I think back to what happened to Eight, I cant believe I ever thought about joining those pasty-faced freaks. "Marina, if your not to tired can you. Can you heal me?" Marina's big smile fades, a small frown on her face. It's like she's only now seeing the spider like veins that criss-cross my skin. Marina has a funny look on her face, which quickly turns into an angry scowl. "I heard John healed somebody that was on… the mogs' drugs. Maybe I can heal you." She says optimistically. But I can see the worry on her face, in fact I can see the sadness, worry, and anger etched onto her face. I guess she's been worried about John and Nine. But she knows just as well as I do that John and Nine can take care of themselves.

Marina calls Six over. Six hugs me too. "I never really said hi properly. I missed you. Don't ever scare us like that again." Six whispers to me. I nod and smile. We pull back and Six breaks the silence. "So. Are you gonna heal her? Or… Are we just gonna stand here?" I look at Marina eagerly, wanting to be healed. Marina hesitantly puts her hands on me. I feel her healing taking action. It takes a few minutes before I start to feel the change. I feel clean, like I've just taken a shower for the first time in months. I feel Marina's healing legacy chasing the mog drugs through my veins. But, in the end , Marina's legacy wins the battle between healing and mog drugs. I'm pretty sure it was called something like Mog Pro. When Marina pulls back I feel energy soar through my veins. I bounce on the balls of my feet and spin around once. Six is laughing in joy, but Marina is falling backwards a bit. I pull her up. "You okay?" I ask her. Marina smiles as if saying, I'm fine. I jump onto her, practically making her fall down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say to her. She laughs. "Glad to help." I smile and lean back against the ship's cold metal wall.

I smile. It's weird to think that just half an hour ago, I was in so much sadness and agony, maybe even depressed. But when I saw the garde I felt happiness and warmth. And that's the cure. I smile, I know I'm in the right place, on the right side. I'm so excited to go Stonehenge. I can barely contain my huge laughs. My happy mood is turned sour when I see Adam is watching me. I'm scared of him. He seemed okay before. But then he was going to kill me. Adam stands up and slowly walks over to me. I see Marina turn to watch him, being the overprotective Marina I know. Adam sits down next to me. I slowly inch away from him. "I'm so sorry. I know Marina is going to tell you, maybe already told you, not to listen to me. Just please listen to me." Adam pleads me. My mind is screaming at me to run. But the sympathetic, caring side of me takes over. "Thank you. I had never seen Setrakus Ra before. I was a trueborn mog, but I wasn't exactly high ranking. When I saw him…" Adam runs a shaky hand through his hair. "I guess I just snapped. I felt so much rage and frustration. I knew I had a chance to kill Setrakus and I stupidly took it. I threatened , and would've killed you. I was so, so angry. I just wanted to destroy him. Bash his ugly face in. It was stupid, and arrogant, and could've been fatal. But please, please. Just hear me out. You don't have to forgive me. Just… do what you want." And with that Adam hurries away. I know I can't stay mad at Adam, but some part of me tells me to give it a bit of time. So I let Adam walk away, he settles in a corner and slowly slides down the wall. I close my eyes. Maybe I can rest for a little bit.

A sudden shockwave shakes me awake. Six, Marina, And Adam are all on guard too, they must've felt it. Mark looks up, but I can tell he wasn't affected by this. Lexa, however stops the ship and stares at us. "I guess we're here." She says. I nod. Her voice sounds shocked. I feel it too. I have a sudden urge to march out the ship's exit and go investigate, but I stay rooted in place. "Well, Six has a satellite phone. We'll call you and tell you where to meet us." I say, sensing someone needs to take charge. "Mark are you coming with us?" Marina asks. Mark looks at us. "Will it work? I think I better stick with Lexa." He decides. I nod. I hug Lexa and Six and Marina do the same. We all say goodbye to Mark and leave the ship.

I look around. "So… What now?" Six asks. I look up at the sky. It's a nice day. We've landed in New Mexico. The air is sticky and humid. The sand crunches under my feet as I walk forwards. Last time we touched the Loralite stone, maybe we have to visualise where we want to go. "Visualise! Think about teleporting!" I shout. Six and Marina both look up, startled. "Okay." Marina says. Nodding her head. "Together." Six joins in. I take both of their hands. "Okay. Three! Two! One! GO!" I shout. I picture myself teleporting. I feel nauseated. I Open my eyes just before my world turns to darkness.

XxxX

I wake up feeling very sick. My head is spinning. For some reason I can't breathe. Or move. My eyes fly open. I see a sandy beach bottom, and bubbles lingering in front of my face. I push up. I don't see Six, but I see Marina floating around next to me. I decide not to pull her up. She can breathe underwater. I push with my arms and legs against the powerful tide of the water. I reach the surface of the water and gasp. I begin coughing. I spit out water. I take in a few more wonderful breaths then plunge back into the sea green water. I see Six lying on the sandy floor. I swim to her. Luckily, Crayton taught me how to hold my breath for over five minutes. I smile at the thought of Crayton. I grab Six's arm and start to slowly move upwards. I pull her to the surface of the water and wonder what I should do. I decide to do the least practical thing. I reach out and slap Six across the face. Her eyes snap open. "Ella! Where are we?" I look around. "In deep water." I reply. "Haha. Where's Marina?" She asks. I look down, I'm not sure how much longer I can tread water. "I left her back there. She can breathe underwater. You cant. It was more important to get to you." I explain. She nods.

We search for Marina. Eventually we spot Marina. She's looking around sleepily. I swim over to her. Six does the same. "Remember when Eight took us to the bottom of the water in a big bubble?" Marina asks me. I nod. "That's where we are. Right?" I nod "Yep." Her face falls. "How are we going to get to the bottom without Eight?" She says. Six, who has been quietly listening to all of this, pipes up. "We only need to visualise now, since the Loralite seems to be everywhere. I still feel the connection." She concludes. "Me too." I reach out for Marina and Six's hands, for the second, and hopefully, last time today. "Okay. Three! Two! One! GO." I say. I visualise myself teleporting to Stonehenge. My world turns dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter. My writing might be bad here because I'm really tired. Story time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters… so far. Please read and review, they make me very happy.**

John

I land on something soft and warm. My eyes immediately fly open. But all I see is that I'm lying on Nine. Sam is a few feet away. Five is next to him. I slowly sit up. I wasn't sure Five would make, I was sort of hoping he wouldn't. Would be one less thing for me to fuss over. I stand up. There's a dull ache in my head, as if I'm on the verge of a head ache. I look around. I can't believe my luck. We actually made it to Stonehenge on the first try. _Finally. Something goes my way._ I think. I smile maybe my bad luck is finally wearing off. A cluster of conjoined rocks stands to my right. I see a small guards station a small walk away. I decide to turn invisible and scout it out. I envision myself turning invisible. When I open my eyes I can't see my hands, or my feet. I love this luck!

I sprint to the guards post. I get there in less than twenty seconds due to my training. When I get close I slow to a stop, I see two overweight guards talking. They both have walkie-talkies strapped to their waists. Those will be the first to go. I slowly tip toe over to the two men. They obviously don't get lots of people at this time. I realise its because the usually busy tourist attraction is closed off. I'm not sure why. I walk behind the guard with graying hair. I slowly pull his walkie-talkie away from his waist. I turn it invisible. Neither guard notices. I do the same for the slightly younger looking guard. I grab one guard by the neck and the other guard by the neck with telekinesis. I see them both fumble for their walkie-talkies. Once they realise its gone their hands fly up to their throats, trying to pry my invisible grip off of them. I punch both of them. They fall unconscious. I didn't punch them too hard. They might have families at home. And they were doing nothing wrong. I sprint back to where I woke up, this time carrying the two guards behind me.

I gently lay the guards out, side by side. I walk over to Nine. I lean over him and make sure to put my mouth very close to his ear. "WAKE UP NINE!" I shout. Nine jumps so high he hits my face. "AGHHHHH!" He says and sucker punches me on the face. I stagger back still laughing. I heal my nose as Nine glares at me. It feels nice to be the pranker for once. My yelling startles Five and Sam awake too. I realise something awful, Daniella. Where's Daniella? I glance around once more. I walk into the circle of stones. Much to my relief, Daniella is lying on the floor. I gently scoop her up with telekinesis and bring her to Nine, Sam, and Five.

Five has no ropes on. He's currently free and awake. Nine acts faster than I do, and tackles Five to the ground. Nine wrestles Five to his feet and pins Fives's arms behind his back. "Hey, Johnny? Can I kill him?" He asks me. I stare at Five. Five has been a cruel, merciless, garde killing monster. But, he's saved probably all of our lives and the entity trusts him. I look into Five's eyes. They stare back at me, ashamed. He's not pleading, or spitting threats at me. He's looking at me, vulnerable, sad, ashamed. I know I can't let Nine kill him. "Let him live. But keep a close eye on him. He doesn't need ropes or anything, but I need you to watch his every move." I say to Nine. Nine gives me a playful salute, "Aye aye, captain." He jokes. Five looks at me with wide, grateful eyes. Nine walks away to talk to Daniella. "I shouldn't have another one. You shouldn't let me." Five says. I glance at him, confused. "Another chance, John. I don't deserve it. Eight does, he should be alive. I should be dead." The mention of Eight's name sets all my anger and frustration off. I explode like a bomb.

"You killed him!" I raise my voice a little bit. "He can't have a second chance because you killed him, There's no denying it. Sarah died because of me. We all do things we're not happy, or proud of. Nine got involved with a girl who was a traitor. We don't like these things, but we have to face them." I say this to Five. "I know pretty well, you've done other things you wish you could erase." Five looks at the ground. "Yeah. I'm sorry John, I really am. Please, I want to help, to fight. Just consider it." Five says. I look at the ground and walk away.

I don't like what this war is doing to me. To all of us.

XxxX

Marina

When we teleport for the second time today, we luckily reach Stonehenge. We teleport behind the others. They're all staring off into the sea of grass. Five is on his knees. I feel sick to my stomach when I see Five. The others haven't noticed us yet. The silence is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Six walks over to Sam. When he sees her he smiles a tiny bit. He hugs her. The others turn around and spot us. "Nurse Marina!" Nine calls I smile and hug him. Adam greets Nine. Ella grins at Nine. "Squirttttttttttttttt!" Nine yells. "Soooo, I heard you got a major legacy upgrade." Nine says. Ella giggles, "something like that. Come on, lets go climb the rocks!" Ella says. Nine laughs. "Okay, but you have to make sure to jump on Johnny!" John smiles and runs over to me. "Hey Marina." He says. I hug him and smile. "I'm sorry about Sarah." I say. "I'm sorry about Eight." I smile even more. "You guys smell like smoke. I'm sorry we didn't help fight." John looks down. "Yeah, we could've used the help." He excuses himself and walks over to Six.

"I'm Marina." I say to the new girl. I hold my hand out, she shakes it. "I'm Daniella, I heard you we're the on running the spirit-y dream." She says. I smile, I already like her. "Yep, that's me." I say. I realise we've all unconsciously turned to John for a plan. John looks up, realising we're all staring at him. "So… What's the plan?" Daniella asks. After John stays quiet, she sighs. "Hey, John smith from Mars? You with us?" She asks. I can't help thinking she'd be perfect for Nine. "We'll stay here until everyone gets here. It's not rocket science." He says, smirking. After that I run over to the rocks of Stonehenge. I stare at the exact spot where Eight stood here, he had made me angry. I'd thought it was wrong to destroy everything. Now, I don't care. I'd give anything to have Eight back. I imagine staring into Eights eyes. I realise something, I can't imagine the guilt and sadness he's going through.

I smile as I recall when Eight and I had been goofing around in Nine's Chicago penthouse. _"Well I think it looks good on you." Eight says. I giggle. "Seriously? Don't tell me the old, 'You look good in everything line'. I won't fall for it." Eight smiles._ We had been talking about my old pair of pants, I'd had them back in Santa Teresa. _"Hey, Marina?" Eight says, turning serious. "Yeah?" Eight's normally joyful and happy face had turned sad. "I had a dream again. Remember I told you I dreamt things and they came true?" I nod and gulp. This won't end well. " I saw myself die. I don't know how, but I was on the floor with a blade in my chest." Eight looked fearful. I stared at him. "Eight, not right now. It won't happen." I said firmly. Eight looks frustrated. "But what if it does happens?" Eight had asked me, a tiny quiver in his voice. "Then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I'd replied. We both go silent._

Now that I think of it, Eight had been right. My thoughts are rudely interrupted by something landing at my feet. I jump back. I stare at the motionless body on the ground. Wait! Motionless body? I bend down to get a look at the person's face. Everyone has gathered around me. I see a blonde haired girl. She has an athlete's build. She has to be sixteen or seventeen. "She must've used the Loralite stone to teleport here." I say aloud. John walks forward to get a closer look at the new-comer. He bends over the girl and gently shakes her shoulder. The girl stirs but doesn't wake up. John stands up. "Should I wake her?" He asks. "Yeah." Nine says. "WAKE UP!" John yells. The girl jumps onto her feet. Her head whips around, her pony tail swinging madly behind her. She relaxes a bit when she sees us. "So. You're the ones from the dream." She says. The girl has a British accent.

John holds out his hand. "My name is John, and I really wish you'd tell me yours." She takes John's hand and shakes it. "I'm Naya." **A/N her name is pronounced Nie-ah just so you know** **.** I introduce myself to her, "Marina. Nice to meet you. Have you developed any powers?" The girl nods. "Yes, I can move things with my mind, Telekinesis. And I can run really fast, super speed, I guess." Naya tells me. I nod. "We can teach you how to use those." I say. Naya nods eagerly. "I'd like that." She says.

Naya smiles at me and introduces herself to the others. I hear Ella cry out. I spin around, to see a boy's body at her feet. "We've got another one." Nine says. John says. John walks over to the boy's body. The boy has to be at least fifteen, no older. The boy has light brown hair. He has a soft face. "Looks like a wimp." Nine says, opening his big mouth once again. Daniella shushes him. I bend down and tap his shoulder, no response. Nine walks over and kicks him in the shoulder, hard. "Hey!" The boy says. He opens his eyes and I see they're a pale gray. He speaks with a heavy French accent. "Oh come on! Can there be _one_ American?" Nine says to no one in particular. "Oh, come on. You know you're gonna have a lot of fun teasing this one." Daniella says with a snicker. Nine crosses his arms dismissively. "I'm Dominique." **A/N Dom-en-eek. Man, I'm gonna be doing a lot of these.**

"Sounds like a girl's name." I hear Nine says. "Don't listen to him, he's weird. I'm Marina. The wise guy over there is Nine." I say to Dominique. John takes over. "I'm John, why don't we all sit down, I have a feeling there might be _a lot_ of new arrivals at the moment." John says. Dominique looks like he's struggling for words. "Er… Okay." He finally says. We all walk over to the huge stones. Naya is currently chatting with Ella. I'm just in time to see a American-looking girl appear on the ground. "Finally!" Nine exclaims. She has curly black hair and tanned skin. The girl wakes up without us having to kick, or yell at her. She has sea-green eyes. Much to Nine's disappointment when she talks she has a Canadian accent. "Seriously?" Nine asks. I smile. The girl stares at Ella. "Samantha. And you are?" The girl says. She's very straight forward and confident, unlike me.

Before Ella can respond to Samantha, about five bodies land on the ground around us. John rubs his hands together. "It's happening." He says. Naya looks confused. "What's happening?" She asks John. The beginning of the end."

 **I made this chapter long, hope you liked! Please read and review it makes me very happy** **Next chapter will be out soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter now. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters. Okay, enjoy** **.**

Six

I'm not going to lie, the bodies on the floor are kinda creeping me out. Judging by Marina's horrified face she's thinking the same thing. Gingerly, John walks over and pokes a small Japanese-looking boy with a Mo-hawk and glasses. Nine crouches down next to a pretty Scottish girl. She has curly red hair and rosy cheeks. John bends over the Japanese boy. He kicks the boy lightly. The boy stirs and his brown eyes open. He pushes his glasses up his nose, and dusts himself off. The boy starts talking in what I think is Japanese. John looks confused. "Um, Me. John." He says. He points one finger at himself, and says his name. The other boy understands and points a finger at himself too. "Soku." The boy says. John nods. "Um. Anyone speak Japanese, or maybe Chinese… Wait, wait. Korean too. I think." John says sounding unsure. "Maybe we should try talking to the entity. It may be able to translate, make him speak English without knowing." Adam suggests. Marina nods. "Worth a try." She says. "Hey! Mr. Legacy? We could use your help!" Nine shouts. I feel a change in the air, a ghostly presence.

"We can't understand him. We can't teach them anything if we can't even talk to them. And not just him, any others that don't speak English. Maybe so that they think we're speaking in their language, and we think they're speaking English." Sam says. "Yeah," John chimes in, "it would really help us accomplish what _you_ instructed us to do." John says. When no response comes John tries again. "Okay, fine. Just see what you can do, or maybe talk to us." He finishes. I hear a big 'whoosh' and realise it's the entity sighing. "You have made me proud, my children. What you are asking of me is near impossible," Comes a booming voice. I faintly see an old face in the sky. It seems oddly familiar. It's the face that comes whenever I make a storm, I realise.

"But not quite impossible. I see great things in all of your futures, don't prove me wrong. I will do what you have requested. But, you must not forget about Malcolm Goode, the lowly astronomer. He has a key role." I'm not sure what the entity is talking about, I see Sam perk up at the mention of his father. "I can sense you're all hesitant to do this. Have a little faith." The entity smiles and winks its ancient eye. "It is done. You can understand them now. I cannot help you anymore." And with that the entity disappears. "Nice guy." Nine says. Another few people pop up. I see some of them stand up. All of the others are greeting newcomers, well except Five. I walk over to a confused looking pretty Chinese girl. "I'm Six." I say, greeting her. "I'm Kai" **A/N Kie (One syllable)** I smile at her warmly. I'm not very good at the whole meeting new people thing.

Luckily, John speaks up. Once he clears his throat everyone stops talking, a hushed silence on the crowd. "So we come from many different places. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure many of you will become great friends. Our goal is to train you. All of you. We're going to teach you how to fight. You can master the powers you have been given. We're going to go to a place very off-the-grid, due to the giant warships hovering over your cities. I will give you all a chance to back out now. Leave if you'd like. There's a good chance many of you will get hurt. But we have healers, and those pasty faced freaks will come after you anyway. You probably have less of a chance to get killed if you stick with us. So, does anyone want to leave? You're not obliged to stay." John pauses looking around in case anyone wants to leave. "No one? Alright, great! We're going to have to get going. I'll get the place, hold on." John says. John hurries over to me and Sam. "Um, where should we go? It has to be big." I think of a big field out in the country, complete with many houses and sheds. But Sam beats me too it. "What about a place in the country? I bet we can find an old farm with tons of land." Sam says. John grins. "Perfect." John walks away. "Um, so I guess we're going to the country." The peacefulness lasts for another two seconds, then it erupts into complete madness. I hate loud noises. I cover my ears.

Sam and Nine take the lead, the big group follows them. I guess we're going to find a lot of cars. I run up to Nine and Sam. "Wait!" I call. They both stop. "We're supposed to meet Lexa and Mark here!" I say breathlessly. Nine sighs. "I don't want to wait here. We'll just use Ella's mind mojo to tell them where to come." Nine says calmly. I scoff at how callous Nine's being "Nine! They've come all this way, they're probably half way here! It's rude to tell them to travel as far as where we're going." I say to Nine. Nine refuses to stop walking. He's taller than me so it's a little hard to keep up with him. I'm a tiny bit out of breath but there's no way I'm showing Nine that. "Nine! Please, Stop!" I whine. I'm on the verge of tears. I'm frustrated, angry, sad, tired, filthy, and beaten down. I just want to rest for one minute. And Nine is clearly not understanding that. Nine grinds to a halt. He sees my frustrated tears and stares on, confused. "Six? Are you alright?" He asks me. "Yeah. Fine, I'm just going to hang at the back of the group. Can you tell Ella to contact Mark and Lexa?" I ask. "Yeah, sure." Nine says. I slowly walk back towards the end of the group. I see John, head hung like a cowering dog, also at the back of the group. I can tell he's upset. I walk beside him. He doesn't glance up when I approach him, but I can tell he knows I'm here.

John is in the worst condition out of all of us. If I'm as tired and worn as I am, I can't imagine how much he needs a break. I heard how hard he pushed himself in Manhattan. "It's all pinned on me, you know." John speaks suddenly, I glance at him. "What do you mean?" I ask him, already knowing what he means. "There lives, Manhattan, Sarah's life. Pretty much the whole world." John says. I can tell he's been beating himself up about this, maybe he'll feel better after talking to me. "No, you don't know they will die. You did everything you could in Manhattan. And Sarah…" I trail off. "She said she didn't regret any of it, John. She love, still loves you. She wants you to move on, and be alright. It's not all your fault." I reply. John looks at me, I can see tears in his eyes, he looks down, not wanting me to see. "Every single person says that! I know it's not true! You know it's not true, why say it? Manhattan, gone. Because I couldn't fight for just a minute longer, it was me." He says. He brushes another tear from his eye. "No it wasn't. You don't know that." I say. John looks at me sadly. "There's more, I knew I couldn't fight anymore, Sam knew too, so we went inside. For, maybe an hour. After the worst of the fight, I was with Walker. Discussing things to do to help. But I could've actually been helping. Manhattan might still be standing if I could focus!" John exclaims. I stay silent, I didn't know this. I wait until the large group in front of us is a while away. 

I walk closer to John. I hug him. I let him lean on me. He cries into my shoulder for a bit. He's hurting, hurting people need comfort. John pulls away from me, we lock eyes. I know he doesn't want me to tell anybody about his sudden display of weakness. I silently agree. We run to catch up with the big group. I look at John, who is staring at the ground right now. I wish Sarah was here, she could cheer him up. Nine and Sam are staring confusedly at a big pile of charred remains of a building. I realise it used to be the guards station. I'm about to sprint backwards but I stop myself. It's time to stop running. I watch a warship approach. It's not very big, but still a threat to us. John's lumen flicks on. Nine reaches for a dagger he had in his pocket. Sam pulls a gun from his make-shift holster. And Marina's hands spring tiny icicles. I turn invisible and wait for the mogs to approach us. I know what this means. This means war.

 **Ooh! Cliff hanger. You're welcome. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review it makes my day! Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be out soon** **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Story time!**

Ella

"What? Are they going to attack us?" A panicked looking German kid asks me. I ignore him and push myself to the front of the crowd. John and Six do the same. Marina and I exchange worried glances. John turns invisible, though I can see his footprints in the green grass. He's headed right for the massive ship. "John! No! Please, No!" I shout. My shouts turn to sad and angry tears. He might not make it back. I see his footprints lift off the ground, he's going to fly up to the ship. "Stop! Don't!" I shout. John ignores me, I think. I can't see him. I watch a long line of armed mogs step out of the ship. We can beat them. I hope.

Six decides to take action and starts shouting orders. "Whatever powers you have developed, you need to use them! Now! You may have to kill, but you're saving your planet!" Six says. A few people start to slowly move forward. Others look on hesitantly. "We need John! I never realised how good a leader he was, or how much work it is!" Six says to me, Marina, and Nine. "Yeah! Anyone see where he went?" Nine says. Glancing behind his back nervously at the advancing mogs. "He turned invisible and boarded the ship. He's going to try to blow the ship up!" I say. Six gasps. "What if it blows up too soon? Or if he's still on the ship when it goes off?!" Six says. Looking scared. "We need to fight. Now." I say. We all jog back to our previous spots.

I look around for Sam and Adam, who have both mysteriously disappeared. I get a glance of Adam's dark hair and pale skin. But it turns out to be a frightened Russian boy. I spot Sam and Adam in the back of the group. They both move slowly, they're up to something. I figure they may have some great plan, we certainly don't have one, any help is great. I don't want to mess up their plan. So I stay planted to the ground, at the front of our small cavalry. Mogs are still filing out of the small warship. It reminds me of a bunch of clowns in a car, so many of them, in such a little space. The ship rocks violently, causing all the mogs to topple over. The ship careens to the left, then gains altitude once again. The mogs see this as a charge sign, they begin shooting.

Chaos erupts. I run forwards, punching a mog in the gut. I pull a sword from an unsuspecting mogs hand and stab it with its own sword. I kick my legs out and sweep another mog off his feet. The mog goes falling to the ground. The mog conveniently manages to pull down two other mogs with him. I make sure to step on their necks. As I'm about to stab another mog, I hear a very loud noise, almost amplified. It sounds like someone yelling. Every single head on the field whips around, almost in unison. The battle forgotten. I see a screaming John jump from the ship. He plummets violently to the ground. "Why isn't he using his telekinesis!" I cry to no one in particular, a few heads turn my way.

Right before John hits the ground, an explosion that rocks the earth's core, causes everyone to fall over. Screams and shouts are coming from everywhere. The explosion was the ship exploding. Charred remains of the ship fall to the ground. One lands on John who is currently on the floor, groaning. That fall must've hurt. He pushes the giant rock off of him easily. John shakily stands up. He limps towards Six, who catches, and steadies him. John coughs and clutches his rib-cage. He wheezes again. Marina places her hands on him and heals him. I wonder why he can't heal himself.

Many mogs were killed during the explosion. But others stand up. Much to my surprise Setrakus Ra stands up and dusts himself off. I hear a series of gasps behind me. I instinctively back away from him. Setrakus laughs when he sees me cowering from him. "How convenient to see you all." Setrakus says, as if we're all old friends. Nine scoffs. Setrakus glances behind his back to the ship's remains. I see the same machine Setrakus used at the sanctuary to try to drain powers from Legacy. _What's he doing with that?_ John sees this too and I can tell, unlike me, he knows what Setrakus is doing. I begin making my way over to him. But stop in my tracks. I realise Setrakus is staring right at me.

John stares at Setrakus. John has a hesitant look on his face, as if he's debating whether to come over here. Setrakus stares at me in shock. I remember he didn't know I was revived. I smirk, happy to see Setrakus being the weak one for once. "Ella… You're alive." Setrakus says. Much to my surprise he laughs a loud, menacing, evil laugh. "Even better." Setrakus says. John begins to shout, "Ella! Run!" He says. I dive to the ground just in the nick of time. A bullet whizzes over my head. "What are you waiting for? Fight!" Setrakus barks to his army. Sam and Adam act now. "Now!" Sam shouts. Adam makes a mini earth-quake. _That was their big plan?_ Adam makes another small shock wave, a long crack forms in the ground. Splitting the ground in two. The earth shakes more. The remains of the ship that were on the ground, are suddenly picked up by an invisible hand. Sam's telekinesis. John gets the point and begins to drop big pieces of rubble on the mogs. Setrakus cries out and dives towards the futuristic-looking machine. Setrakus summons a huge green force field around him and the gigantic machine. Setrakus obviously doesn't care what happens to his army. The mogs stare at Setrakus, looking betrayed. They should've for seen this. It's not that hard to predict.

Marina screams and begins killing off mogs. Six makes her way towards Setrakus and his big bubble-like force field. Six motions for me to follow her. I creep forward, feeling unsure as to why Six wants my help. John sees us and stops pelting rocks for a split second. He slowly moves forwards, joining our little plan. _What's the plan?_ I send a telepathic message to both Six and John. _You're going to use your drey-… the legacy that takes away other peoples legacies._ I smile. _It's dreynen, Six._ John chimes in. The three of us slowly advance forward. With every step my heart beat gets louder. _You can do this!_ My conscious encourages. I'm scared to use my dreynen after the surgery's Setrakus performed on me. He told me something about how the surgery's could damage my legacies. I guess I'll just have to hope Marina healed my legacies too. Setrakus is facing the opposite direction of us. It's the perfect plan. I charge up my dreynen, John gets a big rock and smashes the machine, and Six deals with Setrakus. We're now less than five feet away. Four feet. Three. Two. Go! I close my eys and channel all my energy into making Setrakus's legacies disappear. This is really hard because I have to target Setrakus, I don't want to take away John and Six's legacies too.

Setrakus's force field abruptly goes down. Setrakus spins around in shock. Six tackles him. John grabs one of the big rocks and wedges it into the machine. However, the machine doesn't stop whirring. Setrakus grunts trying to push Six off of him. "I will not be beaten by a group of teenagers!" Setrakus hisses, clawing at Six. I try to maintain my dreynen. John grunts as he tries to wedge the rock in the machine. He gives up and decides to just start wacking the machine with the rock. This seems to be more effective. The machine collapses to the ground. John steps on it and jumps once. The machine is in pieces now. Setrakus pushes Six off of him and growls. He actually _growls_. Like an animal. I move backwards. John, Six, and I all run away. "We have to get out of here!" John yells. "How?" Six shouts back. John motions to the barren field of grass. "This is a tourist attraction! There's a parking lot. People probably abandoned their cars here! Maybe even buses. Lets go!" John says. Everyone nods and we start off in the other direction.

We defeated Setrakus. But he'll be back. And when he is, he's going to pay.

 **Alright, hope you liked! Please read and review, it means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is going to be more fun and just loose. The garde may train though. Also, when you finish the chapter, make sure you read the authors note at the bottom, it has some major clues about what will happen in the next chapter. Don't read it until you've finished the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any of its characters. Alright, enjoy!**

Marina

The green field with the sunset is absolutely beautiful. Whenever I need a break from it all I just come out here and read a book. Just me and the wind. We arrived at a desolate farm house. There was a bunch of farms close to each other, most of us are spread out in the different barns, or houses. We've been here for two days, we haven't forgotten about the task ahead. The ships that buzz by overhead are a nice reminder. We train a lot. John, Nine, Six, and Ella are teaching the new arrivals to fight. I'm a bit shy when there's so many people around. Normally, I help teach but right now, relaxing feels good. I sigh and lean back, into the green, over grown grass. The calm sky turns dark and cloudy, then red and pink. I sit up. That's strange. It must be Six playing with the weather again.

I dust myself off and stand up. With a sigh I begin to head back to the farm house I share with Ella, Six, John, Nine, Adam, Sam and a few of the human-garde. Sam and Six are sitting on the porch laughing and talking. They're holding hands. It makes me sad, that should be me and Eight. I smile and say hello to Six and Sam. I walk past them and into the house. Nine and Adam are arguing about something. Ella is writing something down, and John is walking on the ceiling, he has recently copied the legacy from Nine and he's clearly enjoying it. I walk past them, and to the kitchen. My stomach grumbles. I pull a package of bread from the drawer and some ham slices. I fix myself a sandwich. I add tomatoes and lettuce. I put some mayonnaise to top it all off. Six walks into the kitchen. "Ugh. I didn't eat breakfast I'm starving!" She announces, fixing a sandwich of her own. "When are we training?" I ask her. Six scratches her head. "Ummm, Hold on." Six takes a bite of her sandwich, I do the same. "Hey, John?" She asks. John walks into the room. "Yeah?" He replies expectantly. "When are we training?" John considers this. "Probably after lunch, and we're doing something different today." John says.

I've noticed John has been very quiet and reserved lately. Probably sad about Sarah. Six nods. John turns around and walks up the wall. He stands on the ceiling, his blonde hair falling close to the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "It's easier to think like this." I laugh. "Ahhh, I see." I reply, smiling. John walks to the fridge and carefully pulls the handle. Opening it. "I'm starving. What's for lunch?" John asks, rubbing his stomach. "Sandwiches." Six says. Ella and Nine walk in. Nine is scowling, he probably lost whatever fight he had with Adam. Nine, seeing John on the ceiling, climbs up the wall. He pushes john, John tumbles over the ceiling, Nine clearly wants to fight. John sighs. "Oh, it's on!" John says. I smirk and eat my sandwich. It's pretty interesting around here.

XxxX

I pull on my work out clothes and make my way towards John and Sam, who are laughing about something. Both are dressed in workout clothes. I approach them. "What're we doing today?" I ask them. "We're going to fight each other. I think everyone is capable of fighting someone in their level." John replies. A Mexican girl, I've come to know as Alessandra walks over to us. "You're going to face Noah today." John says. Alessandra nods and begins to stretch. Six walks over to me. She yawns. "I didn't get much sleep last night, I was worried the mogs would come and attack us. I don't want any more people to die." She says, shivering. After our battle with the mogs at Stonehenge, lots of human-garde had been killed. I feel like it's my fault. And I can tell John thinks it's his fault too. John looks away. Nine struts over in gym clothes. "Ready to be beaten?" Nine says to John. "Don't be too sure of that." John replies smoothly. I smile, I really want to see how that fight ends. They're both very strong, the only difference is John is a little taller than Nine. But, I seriously doubt that'll make a difference.

Sam arrives and he and Six start talking. Everyone steps away from them, including me. Six, seeing this smirks. "What? Love isn't a disease guys." She says laughing. Sam blushes. John and I both turn away sadly. Six bites her lip when she sees us. Daniella walks over to us. "So, John smith from mars, who am I facing?" Daniella asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. John smiles. I'm not sure where that nick-name came from. "I was thinking Sam, or maybe Ella." John says. Daniella nods, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "I want Sam. He's got this weird idea he's tougher than me." Daniella says, making sure Sam here's this. "Oh yeah, put him in his place!" John jokes. "Oh! You're on!" Sam says. Many of the human-garde have arrived. A Canadian boy, Jacob walks over to us. "Who am I versing?" John rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, I think it was… Oh yeah! Vanessa." John says. Pointing to a pale girl with fiery red hair and freckles.

"Alright! As many of you know, you'll be facing people today. Legacies are allowed, Three matches at a time, Nine, Six, and I will be watching your matches, giving you tips. The way to win is by bringing your opponent down for five seconds, I know that's longer than normal. And some of you will have to hold your opponent down for six and seven seconds. Alright, Vanessa and Jacob with Six. Noah and Alessandra with Nine, and Daniella and Sam with me. Start whenever you're ready." John says, taking the lead. I'm a little hurt John didn't ask me to help out. I guess I haven't really been helping too much. I promise myself to help out more, do what I'm meant to do.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" John yells. Daniella and Sam start to fight. I push my thoughts away and watch the fight play out.

XxxX

Sam

I have to win. There's no other option. It's not about what Daniella said, it's just I want to impress Six, I have to do this for her. Daniella stealthily lunges at my feet. I'm knocked to the ground, I roll over so I'm on top of Daniella I punch her in the face repeatedly. She kicks me off of her, sending me flying. I land on my butt a few feet away, embarrassed, I stand up and dust myself off. I focus my telekinesis on Daniella's foot and drag her to me, she kicks and struggles. I telekinetically pull her higher, so she's upside down. She uses her new power on me, she lets out a silver beam of light from her eyes. She aims it at my feet. I have just enough time to dive out of the way, losing my grip on her. Daniella goes falling to the ground, at the last second she telekinetically lowers herself to the ground. Something is nagging at me, like something I forgot to do. The nagging turns to itching. I stand still. Daniella tackles me to the ground. "Seven! Six!" John shouts. The itching turned to a strange deafening humming noise.

"Five! Four!" John shouts. I cover my ears. Something is trying to burst out of me. "Ahhhh!" I scream, though I don't let it out. "Three! Two!" John says. My legs twitch and my arms try to get out from under Daniella. I need to move. I'm going to hurt her! I try to pull away. "One!" John says. "Unnhhhhhhh!" I yell. Letting whatever it is out. I don't see anything, but Daniella jumps off of me, screaming. "Aghh! Get them away! Away, please! Help!" Daniella cries, running away. I see hundreds of gigantic spiders chasing Daniella, there's a middle aged, out of shape man there too. But I only see this for a split second. I realise it's an illusion. And I'm creating it. I focus my mind on stopping it. Daniella starts to calm down. She's having a panic attack. Nine comes over and pulls her to him. She buries her face in his shoulder. Aha! I knew it! They like each other.

"You're fine! There's nothing there!" Nine says soothingly. "It-it's gone!" Daniella says. Wiping tears. "Yeah. I developed a legacy, guess I'm an illusionist." I say. Everyone stares at me. John and Six break the tense silence. "That's great!" John says. "Finally! Took you a long time to get a good legacy." Six says. I stick my tongue out at her, and she laughs. Daniella stares at me. "I', sorry, Daniella." I say. "It, It's alright." She replies distractedly. "This is great and all, but we've kind of got a training session to continue." Marina reminds us. "Alright. Back to work!" Six calls.

There's about twenty more fights, but I'm not paying attention. I'm thinking about my new legacy. An illusionist? I never thought about that legacy. I'm glad to have it though, even if John is just going to come and copy it. Speaking of John, him and Nine will be versing soon. I'm very eager to see that fight. A girl whose name I think is Naya walks over to me.

 **A/N Nie-uh it's not too hard to pronounce.**

"Hey. So you make illusions now, huh." She says, I know she's been feeling left out, she's got no legacies yet. I feel sorry for her. And I'm seriously starting to doubt she's part garde. "I guess." I say, making it known I don't feel like talking about it. Naya, thankfully, gets the hint and changes the subject. "Wanna bet? Like, on if John or Nine will win?" She asks me. I grin, digging around in my pocket for money. "You're on!" I say. "My eye is on Nine." She says. Showing my twenty dollars. I fish a twenty out of my pocket and hold it out in front of her. "My money's on John. He's got all the legacies, he can totally beat Nine." I say. She smirks. "We'll see about that." She replies. We both turn back to the fights. It's Marina and Six fighting. I cheer Six on. Six pins Marina down. They hold this for six seconds, Marina struggling. "Six wins!" John declares. I grin proudly at Six. She smiles back at me and stops beside Nine. They talk for a moment and Nine smirks. Six walks over to me. "What was that about?" I ask suspiciously. Six smiles, "Don't be so jealous. I told him John was going to win, and he went all macho-bravodo on me." Six says, I smile. It's not too hard to see Nine being like that.

John and Nine both step into the fighting area. Naya and I exchange a look, as if to say, _My guy's gonna win!_ I turn towards the fight. John waits for Nine to make the first move, that's weird. Nine lunges at John with a small dagger. John super speeds away. He turn his skin metallic (Five's externa) and side-kick's Nine's back. Nine howls but spins around. Seething with rage, he punches Nine in the face. John's nose begins to bleed. He has no time to heal himself, Nine is on him almost immediately. John turns invisible. Nine looks left and right, pointlessly trying to locate John. I'm not sure what John does, but Nine doubles over. John kicks him down. Nine rolls away from John and kicks John's shin. That's got to hurt. John cries out and falls to the floor. Both bleeding and unsteady, they get to their feet. John teleports behind Nine and kicks him. Nine punches but just misses John. John teleports to Nine's side and tries to punch Nine. But Nine is ready. Nine grabs John's shirt and flips him over, wrestling style. John groans and pulls Nine's foot down. Nine crashes to the floor. John kicks Nine's face. Nine howls, he jumps onto John. They both roll around for a bit, kicking and punching each other. Nine falls to the floor, letting go of John. They both lie on the floor, groaning. When both of them are on the ground for seven seconds Six speaks out. "It's a draw! They're both lazy." She says. "Hey!" John calls.

A light in the sky shines in my eyes. I shield my face. The light gets brighter and brighter. Some of the others scream. But I say silent. The blinding object ids heading right for us. And it looks like it's going to hurt.

 **Here's a hint: A certain someone is being revived! (Not Sarah! Sorry for those of you who wanted that. It wouldn't work.) This person has curly hair.**

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed! Read and review. I'm sure you'll all be happy with me about who I revived!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter took longer to write, so it might be really short. Also, someone with curly hair is being revived! Guess who? You don't have to, it'll say somewhere in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. On with the story**

Adam

You could say life was going pretty well before a twenty foot meteor hit us. In fact, I'm not sure what it is, just a big ball of light. I woke up this morning at nine a.m. I slept in. And no harsh mogadorian voice woke me up and screamed at me. We trained, I won my fight. It was a pretty decent day. Before I know what's going on, Ella's screaming at everyone to move. Now, there's a huge, smoking, hole in the ground. To top it all off, there's been this annoying feeling like someone is watching me, all the time. It's been nagging me for days. I'm starting to worry. But right now, I think it's clear I've got bigger problems.

"Stay back!" I yell, as people start to walk towards it. They obey. John and Nine decide it's time to get themselves killed. They walk right up to this meteor-like thing, Nine picks a long skinny stick off of the ground and pokes it. It hisses and the two jump back. The entity's weathered face appears in the clouds. I wonder if that's the weird presence that's kept my guard up for almost three days. "Stop! You might destroy it!" The entity's booming voice says. John and Nine both take a tentative step back. "What is it? Did you do this?" John questions. The entity smiles. "My child, this is all your doing. I decided it might be a good idea, to bring back one of the key components to winning this war." The entity says mysteriously. I'm frustrated that the entity is being so secretive. "You'd think, after all we do, you'd at least clue us in to what you're planning." I say. The entity laughs a deep rumbling laugh. "Patience, all in due time." The entity calmly says.

The light ball begins to move. "What is that? If you don't tell me I'm going to go over there and give that thing a good beating." Nine says. "No doubt you'll try. But, you'll want this. It will help you very much. It will take all of my powers when it is complete. I will merely be a shadow, watching from the sidelines. No more interference. I'm afraid I cannot help you anymore." The entity says. John shakes his head. "That's not an answer." John says, but he's sounding worried. The light fades and a figure emerges from the smoke. A tall person with curly hair. A guy. Definitely a man's build. Every single set of eyes is on this one figure. You could hear a pin drop. Five, who had been tied against a tree, which has proven to be not so effective, stands up and cranes his neck to get a better view. "It can't be…" Six mutters.

I see a familiar face. Someone who was always happy. Was; past tense. He should be dead. The face I see is Eight.

Gasps from the crowd come. Others look on clueless, as to what's happening. Marina pushes her way toward him. She looks him straight in the eye. It's as if the two have a pre-planned script. "Hotdogs are a gross and monstrous thing. Five created an alligator with three heads. Malcolm killed a piken and saved John. It's me Marina, I swear." Eight says. Marina seems to know it's him. She runs up and hugs him. Eight isn't holding back, he kisses her. I've had enough romance. The others run over to them, they all greet Eight. Except John, who looks on and tightens his jaw. He decides to leave. He runs towards the houses. I wonder if he's alright. No one notices this but me. I walk over to the big group and greet Eight. Eight looks around, confused. "So, um. John's still alive, right?" He asks looking around. Six and Ella laugh. "Yeah. That's strange, he was right here." Ella says. I clear my throat. "I saw him run off, that way." I say, pointing to my left.

"Oh. Should I go talk to him?" Nine asks. Eight and Marina start to laugh. "What?!" Nine says, glaring at the two. "Well… Nine, you aren't exactly the most… caring, sensitive person." Eight says. Cracking a smile. Nine scratches his head. "Then what do you suggest?" Nine replies. "Send Sarah, or call her." Eight says. We all stare at Eight like he's finally lost it. "Eight, you've missed a lot. Let us bring you up to date." Marina says. Eight's face falls. "Did she die?" Eight asks. Six nods mutely. "Oh. There was talk of bringing me up to date?" Eight says questioningly. Six and Marina launch into a familiar, summary of our recent battles. "I think April should go." Ella pipes up. Everyone spins around to April. April is a shy, pretty girl, she's sweet and caring, and also one of the human-garde. April has brown hair and hazel eyes. She looks up. "Huh?" She asks, not used to being included in our conversations. "I think you should go talk to John. Cheer him up." Ella says gently to April. April blushes and looks at the ground. "I guess I could." She says smiling. "Great!" Ella replies. "He went that way." I say, April nods, sensing we want her to go after him.

She starts up the small dirt hill that leads to one of the many houses, and disappears from sight. "Why'd you send her?" Six asks Ella. Ella smiles. "I heard his thoughts, he likes her." Ella says. Marina and Eight gasp. "You can mind-read too? Ella I didn't know that!" Marina says, hugging Ella. "Yeah, I've got a lot of mind-related legacies." Ella says smiling. "This is great and all. But, we've got more pressing matters." I say, glancing at Eight and the gigantic hole in the ground. "Plus, we have to decide what to do with Five." Six chimes in, glancing at the tree Five is currently tied up to. "We can talk about it when John comes back." Nine says. "In private." He says, glancing at the crowd of teenagers staring at us.

"Show's over! Go back to your houses!" Nine shouts walking away. Marina and Eight head toward the grassy meadows, Marina loves. Six and Sam head back to our house. Ella and a girl her age, talk about something, I slowly start towards my house.

I look at Five, then at the human-garde scattering to their cabins. Somehow, I know, this war is not going to end well.

XxxX

April

I wasn't expecting the garde to send me to find John. I didn't even know they knew my name. I was always really shy, it was hard to make friends when I was younger. Especially when your name is a month, and your last name is a season. April Winters, come on! Could my parents have come up with anything other than that? I guess I should be honoured they asked me to do this, I was hoping they liked me. I smile and climb a small grassy hill, still no sign of John.

I'm not very athletic, but I can run a bit. I can't draw, or write stories. But I can play guitar, and piano. I'm an average student, I got good grades, and most of my teachers liked me. Not that any of this matters anyway. I turn a corner and see a small pathway leading to rushing water. Maybe a stream. I start up the path. I stop when a snake slithers past my feet. I wince. I step over it and continue down the path, faster this time. I see a figure sitting on the rocky ground next to the stream. John. I sit down next to the John. He doesn't glance up when I sit down. "What's wrong?" I ask him. Getting right to the point. I'm not shy with John, I'm comfortable and I feel like I can say anything I want, and he won't judge me.

"Seeing Eight was sad. I didn't want everyone seeing me showing weakness." John says. I can tell he's really upset. "Why did Eight make you sad?" I press. John looks up into the blue sky, which is turning dark. "John runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I guess it just isn't fair." I sigh, not really getting where John's going with this, John sees this and continues. "It got me thinking. If Marina can have a second chance with Eight, then why can't I have another with Sarah?" John says. I let out a breath. "You mean, this is all about some girl?" I ask. John nods. "I guess." He says. I shake my head, surprised. I know John doesn't want a shoulder to cry on. He wants someone to tell him what to do, someone to put him back in line.

"Listen, John. This a war! And whether you like it or not, you're our leader. You need to stop moping around, and start acting like one." I say firmly, but very gently. John nods. You're right." John says, smiling at me. He stands up, staring at the sky.

"It's time to take action."

 **Short POV at the end. I thought some romance would be good** **. I'm putting action in the next chapter don't worry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, it means a lot to me**


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a new summary for this story, feel free to check it out! I also added a cover image, I decided it might be a good idea to change a few things, so you might notice new things such as the two I've already said. Also, John has had three breakdowns. John is really sad already, so I switched it around to, April liking John, instead of John liking April. Hope you like the change** **. And I'm not making him fall in love (yet) I just want him to have happiness. He just needs some happiness. Some people get over things quicker than others, in this war people die a lot. It's sad, but they don't have time to mourn too much. No hard feelings, just wanted to clear that up** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Alright, read on!**

 **Five**

My legs are numb. My mind is blank. There's nothing to think about really. The garde have tied me up to a tree. Like an animal, but I guess that's fair. I treated them like animals. Number Eight has apparently been revived. That's impossible, Setrakus told me so. But I've learned not to trust anything he says. John and a petite yet tall, brown haired girl emerge from the trees. John jogs over to me, while the other girl walks slowly behind him. John bends down so he's at eye level with me. "Listen, Five. And don't interrupt." John demands. I nod weakly. "I know you killed Eight, and you turned your back on us. But, right now, we need all the help we can get. I'm willing to forgive you, and keep the others from killing you, if you can promise me to be civilized and you won't kill us." John says. The girl behind him crosses her arms and stares at me with a curious look.

"Is this Five?" She asks. John nods, stepping back so she can get a better view. "I'm April." She says, smiling sweetly at me. I stare at her. Why is she being nice to me? "Five! I'm asking you to turn your back on the mogadorians. You need to look me in the eye and tell me you can do that." I hesitate. "Why are you offering me this?" I ask him, wondering if this is some kind of trap. "You saved my life, and I know that you're a good guy." John says. I look John in the eye. "I swear, on all of Earth, all of Lorien, to never, ever turn my back on the loric cause again." I say. John uses his telekinesis to untie the ropes that have me bound to the tree.

"Well, Five. I guess we've got a deal." John replies extending a hand out to me. I stand up, shakily, and dust myself off. I take John's hand. "I guess we do." I say.

A few minutes later we're looking for the others. I can tell John is nervous to see Eight, I guess that makes two of us. I look at April. She has on skinny jeans, which are ripped a little at her knees, she has a black sweater on, she's definitely not a pink type of girl. I know April likes him, it's actually pretty funny. It's so obvious, yet John doesn't even notice. I bet John likes her back too. A/N ( **Someone suggested April should like John instead of John liking April, so I switched it around** **)** I smirk. The two of them are very close together.

We walk into yet another collapsing farm house. This is the first time I'm seeing the whole site. I was never a farm type of guy, I liked the tropical islands, just like Albert. "There's no one in this one either." April announces, checking the dining room. I sit down in a flower patterned chair. I sigh. "Where is everyone?" John asks. Glancing out the window. "They're probably all in one of the big farmhouses. We haven't gotten to those ones yet." I suggest. April nods. "Come on boys!" We get up and walk out of the house. "Hey! I see someone!" John declares, pointing at a figure running into one of the biggest farmhouses, it's four houses conjoined.

John and April rush into the building, I trail behind them. When we walk into the doorway it's instant noise, and chaos. People are laughing and talking. They're all just hanging out in one big house. When people see me they scowl, or have a disgusted look on their faces. I don't mind, I'm happy as long as I'm free. Marina, Adam, Six, Sam, and Ella are talking in one corner. Eight, Nine, and another girl are talking. Nine flexes his arms at the girl, I laugh. That's never going to work.

Six sees us and rushes over to us. She hugs John and greets April. When she sees me she sprints behind me and pins my hands behind my back. I look at John. We had a deal that he'd protect me. "Six! Let him go." John says calmly. Marina comes over and stares at John. "Are you crazy?! He murdered Eight! Why would you want to let him free?" Marina cries. I look down. John says something to her, I can't hear what though, he's talking really low, so only Marina can hear him. "Fine. But he's your responsibility, and someone has to watch him at all times." Marina says, glaring at me. John nods. "Agreed." He replies. Six lets go of my arm. I see Nine growling at me. Literally. He's growling like an angry dog. I smile and give him a small wave. John grabs Nine by the shoulders. "Don't provoke him." He says.

John and the others exit the room. Leaving the humans to watch me. I sigh and sit down in a chair. This going to be a long day.

XxxX

Marina

I follow Eight into the other farm house. Eight is following John and Nine, who are leading the group. I'm interested to see what the deal with Five is.

We reach the house. I step inside and sit down in a wooden chair, like a stool. Eight sits down next to me. "Yes, I have a plan. Yes I'm going to share it. No, I'm not going to tell you what happened in the woods. So don't ask." John says, getting straight to the point. I nod. Adam speaks up. "If you have a plan, tell us." He says. "Well, it's quite obvious we aren't staying here for longer. I think we should split up into groups. We each attack a mog ship, the ones all around the world. Eventually, we'll meet up again. And that's when I stuff Setrakus's fat face in." John says. Nine nods. "I approve." He says, just eager to kill something.

I shake my head. "I disagree. Splitting up is a bad idea, many of us will die. We finally have numbers, now were just going to toss that asset away? That make zero sense." I point out. John bites his lip. "I agree. We each tackle a mog ship. The mogs have lost their numbers by splitting themselves up into small groups." Sam says. John nods at Sam. "No way. Split up? Again! What happened the last time we split up? A world invasion! People died!" Six says. "Don't remind me." John says. "I agree. Do you guys have a better plan? I say split up." Adam says.

"Okay. Everyone who agrees raise your hand." John says. Ella, Adam, Sam, Nine, and John raise their hands. "Okay, disagree." John says. Six, and I raise our hands. "Okay, I guess we're splitting up." Sam says. I nod. "Okay. Who goes where?" Nine asks. "Six and Eight take a group to Canada, get as many mog ships as you can there. Marina and Adam should take Japan. Ella, Nine and I can cover America. Sam and Five, and as many human garde you feel are ready to be leaders, like Daniella, will cover the UK. And we can meet up when we're finished." John says.

"Alright. Lets tell the others and get packed," Six says. We all clear out of the room. "I think I know why John ran off when Eight came." I say to Six, once everyone else is gone. Six looks up questioningly. "Why?" She asks me. "It's not really fair. If I can have Eight back into my world, he probably feels sad he can't have Sarah back." I say. Six nods. "He seems to like that girl April. It's good for him, he should have less stress." Six replies. "Yeah, I'm just worried, he's been quiet and withdrawn a lot."

"Yeah, that's why I keep hugging him." Six says, laughing. I smile and start laughing too.

That was before it all started to go down-hill.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, nothing negative please. It makes me very happy when I get good reviews** **!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, hope you like this chapter I hope my story is starting to come together! I'm trying to make this story long, thirty five chapters at the least sixty or more at the most! Those are my goals, I really hope I reach it! Also, I'm changing the first chapter of my story. It will all lead to the same events now. The chapter is really bad, so I just wanted to tell you guys that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy**

Six

"So, how much maple syrup do you think there is?" Eight says. I laugh. We're currently walking through a bright green forest, which I think is in Canada, we cut into the forest to cut the border. And, thanks to Eight's great navigating skills, we have no idea where we are. "Hey! I think we're right here!" Eight says, pointing to a spot on the map. "And you told us cutting through the border would be a great idea, we're doing this my way." I reply smoothly.

There's about ten human garde behind us. There was about thirty humans back at the farm houses, so we each get ten of them, it's not much, but it's better than fighting without them. I brush away a branch, and it comes back around and slaps me in the face. One of the humans laugh. I scowl even though they can't see me. A rough concrete road is standing twenty feet away. "Hah! Take that, Eight!" I say. My way worked out much better than his.

I step onto the concrete and realize my plan was to find civilization, I didn't think this far. I hold my thumb out in a hitch-hiking sign. Eight sees this and points his thumb down. "Why not?" I ask him. "Trust me, hitch-hiking is worse than walking the whole way." Eight says. I sigh and glance at the map, that's gonna be a long walk. "Well, I'm not walking." A chubby blonde boy says. "We wouldn't be able to find a ride. The mogs are still threatening Earth. Remember?" Eight says. Just as the words leave his mouth, a black car zips by us. Not an ordinary car, a black oval-shaped car, with a tube generating smoke, that I'm sure isn't helping the environment. The car stops right in front of us. "Get back!" I hiss to everyone behind me. We disappear into the treeline. A mog dressed in a fancy blue uniform with medals lining his chest steps out of the ornate car. The mog says something, but it's in Mogadorian. I wish Adam was here. "We can't. And beloved leader insists we speak English." Another mog says. This mog is dressed in battle armour. The mog with all the medals heaves a heavy sigh. "Right. But I'm telling you, I saw something in the forest." The mog with the medals replies.

I turn invisible and grab whoever is behind me, turning them invisible too. I reach into my pocket and take out the xitharis we found on Five. I toss it to Eight. He grabs two people and turns them invisible. Six of us are invisible, the rest exposed. Luckily, the chubby blonde haired boy from earlier, much to my surprise turns invisible. Grabbing two people with him. A petite girl with fiery red hair and freckles is the only one visible. How can we help her?

One of the mogs ventures into the forest, he lays eyes on the red head and laughs a menacing laugh. I know the girl is going to die. But I'm not going to let that happen. Using my telekinesis, I punch the mog square in the jaw. The mog crumples to the floor. The big mog wearing medals comes over, sees his partner on the floor and slowly reaches into his pocket. He doesn't pull out a blaster, he pulls out a walkie-talkie. He starts barking harsh mogadorian into the walkie-talkie. I grit my teeth and, using telekinesis, rip the walkie talkie out of the mogs pale hand. I drop it on the floor, and break it. I summon a lightning bolt and strike the mog in the head. The mog turns to ash.

I let go of the garde's hand and rush over to the ornate black car. I start pulling a bunch of random levers, hoping to trigger something. I push a button and the car makes a jingling noise and the engine starts. "Alright, looks like we've got ourselves a ride." I say, grinning. I rev the engine, it makes a strangled sound, as if I just killed something. "What was that?" A black haired boy named Grayson, says. "Nothing. We need to get out of here, that mog called for backup. Get in!" I say hurriedly. Everyone piles in. It's a tight squeeze, but we all manage to get in the car. I don't really feel like driving. I look at Eight. And give him a look. He sighs, giving in. "I'll drive." He says. I smile and move into the back with all the others. We're going to see each other a lot, I want to know the new-garde's name.

"My name is Six. We'll be together a lot. We may as well just know names." I say. Settling into the weirdly shaped plastic chair. "I'm Grayson." Grayson says. I already knew that one. "I'm Arabella." A pretty Blonde girl says, smiling politely at us. She has a British accent.

"I'm Mia." A girl with dark skin and a heavy Spanish accent joins in. If the entity didn't translate for us I'm sure we wouldn't be able to understand her. "Arick." A German boy says.

 **A/N It's pronounced the same as Eric.**

"Caspian." A fair haired British boy says. **A/N Kass-pee-en, this one is a bit more difficult.** "Carter." A brown haired boy with a Canadian accent says. "Are you from Canada?" I ask him. He nods. "If the mogs were to attack a part of Canada, where would they attack?" I ask him. Carter doesn't hesitate. "Toronto. It's where I lived, and it's a great big target." He says. I nod. "Okay then, we're going to Toronto." I say. Carter nods looking thrilled. "Adelram." **A/N Ah-Dull-Ram, This one's pretty easy.** A Dutch boy introduces. "Carly." An American girl with brown bangs and freckles says. "Anna." A petite girl with blonde hair and black glasses says. "I'm Morgan." A girl with bleached blonde hair says, she has a nose ring.

"Aria." A raven haired girl says. Now that the introductions are done, I turn around and face, the forest. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet.

A few hours later, we reach Toronto. When I get there it's complete mayhem. People are screaming and running around. Mogs line the streets, blasters readied. Two huge warships hover over the city. People are all gathered in crowds gaping at the ships. "Leave!" I shout. "Go while you still can!" I say even louder. My voice is drowned out by all the other voices. The warships stairs start to pull away from the ship. A figure, tall and muscular, stands on the steps as it lowers to the ground. Right when I see him, the thought occurs to me. I rub my hands together eagerly.

Troubles coming.

 **Short chapter! Hope you enjoyed, please review, it means a lot to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We've reached over 20 reviews! I'm so happy! I want to thank you guys for actually, reviewing and following my story! And I'm extra grateful to the people who favourite it** **. I just wanted to say something, someone asked me to change the way I paragraph, but it's actually really hard, because I don't realise I'm doing it like that. That's how I know to do it, I'll try to make it a little more like what you've described, thank you so much for the suggestion, though** **. Okay hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

Marina

Japan is a very unique place. We're on our way to a place, I think it's a city, called "Honshu," It's a truly beautiful country. I'm loving everything I see, the streets are filled with bright buildings, clusters of people with huge hats on their heads line the streets, screaming, they're probably running from mog ships. Some of the highways, or whatever they call them here, are on top of each other, there's one level, and then there's five more highways above it. I think that's pretty cool. Adam on the other hand, is bored out of his mind.

Adam is driving, very carefully too, we're going really slow. The human-garde are sitting in the back seat of the car, others are in another car which is currently trailing us.

"Why did we get stuck with Japan?" Adam says, heaving a long, loud sigh.

"I think it's cool," I reply, gazing out happily at the roads, and highways. "Do you think we're close to the ships? I can see screaming people on the streets, we must be somewhat close." I say to Adam. Adam thinks this over.

"We have to be pretty close. And, getting back to what I said, why do you think we didn't get Germany, or any other country?" Adam asks me. Adam is so miserable, this can't just be boredom.

"Do you have something against Japan?" I ask Adam. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and runs it through his long, black hair.

"When I was about fourteen, my father took me and my brother, Ivan to Japan. I'd always had doubts about the Mogadorian ways, but I never said anything. Anyway, we went to Japan to follow a possible lead on a garde. My father decided to bring me when they chased the garde down, I think it was Three, but as you know, he got away. After that we went back to the mog hideout to train, my dad showed Ivan and I some techniques for fighting, Ivan got them all perfect and I slacked off. We found another potential lead on Three. We went to follow it. We almost got him, but I was standing in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I can't say I didn't do it on purpose, I don't know what I was thinking, some part of me wanted Three to escape. My father and a few of his mog goonies, barreled right into me. Three escaped because of that. I've never seen my father angrier. I thought he was going to kill me. So yes, I don't like Japan." Adam tells me.

Adam looks very angry right now. "How come I've never heard of this?" I ask Adam. Adam shrugs, placing his left hand back on the steering wheel, and causing me to relax a little.

"It was another mog failure, I guess they didn't want to show weakness or something. I don't really know." Adam replies.

A Canadian fair haired girl joins in. "Do you really think we can do this?" She asks, I'm pretty sure her name is Katie. "Do what?" I ask, though I know very well what she's talking about. Katie frowns. "The war. Are we biting off more than we can chew?" She asks again. I can tell by het laboured breathing she's having some anxiety about this, she doesn't need the truth, she needs reassurance.

"We've been training non-stop, it may not have been fun, but you'll be glad later. You'll be fighting a mogadorian and you'll use moves and techniques we showed you. And you'll take that mog down. Be confident. Because those pasty faced freaks don't stand a chance." I reassure her.

All the other garde in the car are staring at me. I decide now is the time to give the big speech. "I'm not going to sit here and lie to you, it's going to be painful, and some of you may die. It's a war, and that's the truth. But, you all agreed to that," I tell them. I look around at the scared but determined faces. Fists clenched, knifes readied, guns drawn, now is the time to fight. "I want you all to go out there and give it your best shot, kill those mogs, take your planet back. Do what the Loric couldn't do. Now get ready."

The car comes to an abrupt stop. A loud screeching noise fills my ears. I look through the window and up at the sky. A giant warship hovers in the dark gray sky. I take in a deep breath. We're going to fight that. Twelve of us will take on that huge ship.

The only question is, Can we really do this?

XxxX

Five

I step out of the cramped car and stretch my legs. Sam and the humans join me. "So, are we just going to shoot the ship?" I ask Sam. "Nope. I'm under strict orders from John. There's a latch on the underbelly of the ship, that latch should lead to an exercise room. We get on board, crash the ship, and fight some mogs." Sam explains.

"Alright, how do you want to get up there?" I ask Sam. He considers this. "Could you fly up to the latch, open it, and fly us up there one by one?" Sam asks. I can feel eyes on me, all the humans are expecting answers.

"I guess. That's a lot of work but I'll try." I tell Sam.

I fly up to the latch and twist it. It doesn't budge. I try again. I grunt in frustration. I didn't think I would ever say this, I could use Nine right now. His strength would open the latch on the first try. I pull again. I'm finally making progress. A terrible squeaking noise fills the air, metal against metal. I pull again.

I repeat this process five times. The metal latch swings open. I smile. I let myself drop to the ground, at the very bottom, using telekinesis, I stop myself, making a slow landing. I grab Sam, some red headed girl, and an Indian boy, and pull them onto my back. I slowly begin to fly up. Sweat pours down my face, the strain is too much. My feet tingle and my heart pounds. I feel Sam try to shift his weight off me, but he just makes it worse.

I groan. I can see the latch. Sam stands on my shoulders. "Ow!" I yell, when the Indian boy steps on my head. Sam extends a hand to the red head. The girl takes it. I let myself drop to the ground once again. I grab three of the other humans and begin on the slow, painful journey to the ship.

I repeat this twice. I finally climb into the ship. When I'm inside I collapse to the floor. Sam sighs. "Five! We've got to get moving!" Sam urges. I groan and sit up. Sam extends his hand to me, I ignore it and sit up. Sam pulls his hand back, frowning.

I lead the group through the metal hallways of the ship. I stop in front of the door labeled, _CONTROL ROOM_ , and then under it the same thing written in mogadorian. I thrust open the door. A lone mogadorian sits in a chair in front of the controls. The mog spins around and aims a blaster at us. I smirk, like that's gonna stop us. I pull the blaster away using telekinesis I throw it against the wall. I take my dagger out of my pocket and stab the mog through the heart.

The mog collapses into a heap of ash. I rush to the controls. A book labeled, _Guide of 'The Bayonet'_ Great, the ship is named after a stabbing blade. "The Bayonet is going down." Sam says. Looking at the book. I take a long lever and pull it. The ship drops. I push a button and it careens to the right. I pull the lever and don't let go. The ship plummets.

A piercing alarm goes off. Blinking red lights emerge. "Get to the latch!" I yell. We sprint to the exercise room. I pull the latch open. "JUMP!" I shout. I jump through the latch.

As I'm about to hit the ground, I see a small line of black cars advancing on us. When they get closer I realise they're mogs in black armour.

The first wave is upon us.

 **I'm sorry, this chapter wasn't my best work. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, it makes me so happy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't have any authors note, so just enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy :)**

Ella

"Are you alright?" John asks.

"Yeah, fine." I say distractedly. John looks unconvinced, but he doesn't question me anymore. I'm not alright, we're fighting a warship, the last time we fought one, I barely escaped with my life. I think I'm having a mini panic attack. But not as big as the girl sitting behind me. She's breathing really hard, and she hasn't stopped sobbing and crying since we got in the car. At first, we comforted her, but now, we've all given up. I sigh, I can't think with her making so much noise. I feel my patience finally snap.

"I'm nervous too! We all are, do you think bawling your eyes out is helping any of us?" I snap at the girl. The girl widens her eyes, and looks afraid of me. John decides to soften the blow. "I know you're nervous, but we're all trying to focus too. Maybe you could stop making so much noise?" John says. The girl stays silent. John shoots me a look. I hold my hands up in defense.

We're all in one car. And the only human I know the name of is April, since she likes John. Yes, all thirteen of us, in an eight seat car. It's not exactly comfortable. I lean my head against the window.

The truth is, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to fight, I'm afraid of the humans seeing me fight and thinking lowly of me, I'm afraid of dying, I'm afraid of a lot. That' why I'm so worried. What if something happens to me? Or John or Nine, Nine's our best fighter, and we're pretty sure John is Pittacus' heir without him we can't defeat Setrakus.

I've learned, in a war, the most important thing isn't fighting and killing, it's being able to manage everything, keep up with who died or was injured, or to just deal with all the stress. The only reason I've been able to keep fighting is my fellow garde, I remember how bad things got when Setrakus captured me. Right now, I could really use some time with Marina or Six, they're always there for me. I'm feeling pretty alone right now.

Suddenly, John's head snaps up. He whips his head around to everyone in the car. John relaxes and sits down. But, he's staring right at me. With his index finger, he taps his forehead. I mouth _What?_ To him. John makes a talking symbol with his hands, then he taps his forehead again. Talk head, what does that mean? Maybe it was talk, brain. Talk with your brain! I nod at John. I telekinetically send him a message. _What's wrong?_ I ask him. _One of the girls in this car is working for the mogs!_ John says. _What?!_ I shout back. _I was trying to block out all of your minds, I'm learning to control mind reading. I heard a girls voice say something, It was, "Why are these loric so blind? They won't know what's coming! I hope Setrakus' plan works."_ John replies. My jaw drops. I analyse every girl in the car. My only suspicion is a petite german girl. She has a knowing smirk on her face, and from the way she walks and how confident she is, she obviously has had lots of training before us. But the mogs usually go for the people you would least expect. My second suspicion is the girl who was crying earlier, I wouldn't suspect her unless I really had to think about it.

My mind is drawn to the second thing the mysterious mog traitor thought, "I hope Setrakus' plan works." That makes me even more suspicious, Setrakus must be planning something big.

"Are we almost there?" I ask Nine, who is currently driving, way too fast. "We're almost there!" Nine calls back. 'There' is San Diego, California. John said we had to go there. I know he lived there for a few months before everything went down in Paradise.

A quiet Chinese girl next to me suddenly looks up. "What's up?" I ask her. "I feel like something is going to happen, an attack." The girl replies. "You might have precognition, the ability to see the future or have a sense of danger. Everyone keep your guard up!" I say to everyone in the car. I get a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Everyone out of the car!" Nine's voice wakes me from whatever fog I was in. "Why?" I ask Nine. John is the one to respond. "If we pull up to the fight in a car, the mogs will see us for sure, if we walk, we'll have the element of surprise." John explains to me. "Smart." I reply and smoothly hop out of the car. The girl who was crying earlier is right behind me, eyes puffy and red. The blonde girl I suspected is working for the mogs looks uncertain. "No, we should pull up in a car, it makes much more sense." She says. Suspicion confirmed, she has to be the traitor. _Get the blonde German girl. She's the traitor!_ I say telepathically to John.

John doesn't react right away, but I do. I pounce on the girl and pull out a knife I had in my pocket. I hold it above her heart. The girl cries out and looks scared, I'm sitting on top of her on the ground aiming a knife at her heart, she should be scared. "I know you're working for the mogs, tell me their plan or I'll kill you." I threaten. "I'm not working for them!" The girl cries. Tears stream down the girls face. I know right away she's telling the truth.

"It's not her, it's her!" John says, pointing at the girl who was crying earlier. "I swear! I'm not!" The girl shouts. _Read their minds and find out who it is. I'll distract them. Also, do they know you can read minds?_ I ask John telepathically. _No._ John replies. _Perfect._ I say back.

"We know someone here is working for the mogadorians." Nine says, though I didn't tell him about the traitor he must've picked up what was going on. John's head snaps up. "Her!" John shouts, pointing at the Chinese girl. The girl bolts, and she's fast. But John easily catches up to her and tackles her to the floor. The girl struggles, but John is too strong. "What should we do to her?" I ask Nine and John. "Kill her!" Nine says. The girl cries out and starts saying some prayer. "No, we should tie her up and leave her here, I don't want to bring a traitor along." April suggests. "Good thinking, I don't want to kill her directly. So lets do that." John says. The girl starts crying.

John steps off of the girl and grabs her. "What can we tie her up with?" John asks. "You can generate electricity, right?" I ask John, it's one of his newfound legacies. "Yeah." John says. "Can you make lines and circles with them? That stay there?" I ask him. "Yes. Why?" He questions. "Make her sit against that tree and put an electricity line around her." I instruct.

John drags the girl to the tree, she struggles the whole way. He sits her against it. John forms and energy ball in his hands, he twists it and straightens it, making a line. He sets it in front of the girl. Then at her sides and back. He repeats this on different parts of her body, making sure to make them at least one centimetre away from her. She won't get burned unless she stands up.

"That's so cool!" Nine says, he leans forward. John takes Nine's hand and slaps it. "What was that for? Now you have to heal it!" Nine says. "Sure." John replies, John takes Nine's hand and pulls him toward the tree. He takes Nine's index finger and lightly taps it against the electricity lines. "OW!" Nine yells. John quickly heals Nine. "I had to test if it worked." John says. Nine scowls at John.

We start to walk toward San Diego, about a five minute walk.

And the trouble begins.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review it means a lot to me :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed, it means so much to me :)** **MUST READ THIS PART:** **I don't remember what happened to the tablet (Garde locator thing) In TFOT so I'm just going to say it's still in the story and Ella, John, and Nine have it, just thought you might be a bit confused if I didn't say this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Ella (Again)

"Wait!" I call to John and Nine. I rush back to our car and grab the tablet from its little hiding spot, under the front passenger seat. I check its screen. Three dots in California, Two in Canada, One in Japan, and one in the UK. "What did you get?" Nine asks when I join the group again. "The tablet." I respond. "Where did you get that?" Nine exclaims. "We've been looking for that." "It was in one of the farm houses." I reply, glancing down at the tablets black screen. "How'd it get there?" John asks. I shrug and begin walking again.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that when we're fighting?" One of the humans ask. "It'll go in my pocket." I reply. I turn the tablet on once again. But instead of their being two dots in Canada, there's two in Germany, then the dots suddenly move to Russia, the dots now skip to Africa, a large pulsing black mass is in the exact location as the dots for John, Nine, and I. "Wait a minute, what?" I say. I stop walking, causing a few people to bump into me. I move out of their way and stare at the screen in astonishment. John runs over to me. "What is it?" He asks. "Uh, I don't exactly know." I reply, staring at the tablet. I hand the tablet to John. John looks confused. "What? It looks normal to me." John says. I walk over to John and peer over his shoulder at the tablet's shiny screen. The two dots that were moving are right back in Canada, unmoving. "It was just moving around everywhere, and there was a big black blob, I swear, it was there!" I say begging him to believe me.

I take the tablet from John's hands and stare at the screen, frowning. Still nothing. "There was something there," I insist. "You must've imagined it." Nine says. "No! I know what I saw!" I cry to Nine. "Alright, whether there was something there or not, we have to keep moving." John says, he sounds doubtful. I frown and stare at the tablet. I begin following the group, slowly trailing behind everyone. Suddenly the mass appears again, and the one dot in Japan jumps to Mexico. "John! Nine!" I scream, they have to believe me. John runs over to me, Nine following closely behind. "What?" Nine screams back. "Look! Look!" I say, practically jumping up and down. John and Nine both peer down at the small tablet in my hands. "Holy…" "What the…" John and Nine both say at the same time, trailing off at the end. "That big black thingy is causing the tablet to go all crazy, that's why the dots are jumping around." John concludes. John takes it from my hands.

John stares hard at the screen. "What now?" Nine asks.

"It's gone, it's back to normal." John says. "What's going on?" I ask. "Ella. Come stand exactly where I'm standing and hold the tablet." John instructs, I do as he says. The tablet still shows nothing. "Okay. Now move to where you were standing before." John tells me, I slowly walk back towards my spot. The glowing mass is back, and this time Nine, John, and my dot skips to Canada with the other two. "Is it back?" John questions. "How'd you know?" I ask. "Ah, I see. It only shows up in certain spots." John explains. "So, we've got a busted tablet with a weird glowing mass on it that only shows up in certain spots and makes the tablet go haywire. Now all we have to do is figure out what the blackness is." Nine says.

"This will be interesting."

We reach a sandy beach, the mogadorian ship hovers just over the shore line. John is leading the group, he hides behind a bush and crouches down. Nine puts his index finger to his lips, saying, don't talk. John ignores Nine and begins to whisper his plan to us. "I'm going to take the ship down, Ella is coming with me. Nine will be holding down the fort and leading you." John whispers. I'm flattered that John wants me to come with him. Nine glares at John. "We didn't discuss this!" Nine says, John continues to ignore Nine. "I need a huge distraction. I'm talking bombs huge, not just you all showing up and yelling surprise, which I don't doubt Nine would do. I need every single mog head turned. I need to sneak on the ship and steal information from them, maybe a few prisoners too. But I need the ultimate distraction. Nine, I know you can come up with something crazy, don't prove me wrong." John concludes. Nine salutes. "Yes Sir!" Nine whisper-yells. Nine and all the humans discuss what they're going to do. John and I wait separately from them, Nine didn't want us hearing his master plan, he wants to surprise us.

Nine leaves the group, heading for the car. "I'll be back in an hour!" He whispers. Two hours later we're crouched in the bushes still waiting for him. I hear noise behind me. I turn around to see Nine, carrying two plastic grocery bags. He heads to the humans and starts handing out something, I can't see what.

Nine steps out from the bushes. "War means fighting, and fighting means killing!" Nine screams, a ginormous grin on his face. "Die, Mogs, die!" An African boy screams. In his hands are two small bombs, smoking. A girl comes out with four sets of sparklers. Another girl comes out with fireworks. A boy comes carrying some kind of smoke bomb. A girl walks out holding her hands up to the sky. The other humans trail behind them with guns at the ready.

"Attack!" Nine screams. Chaos erupts like a booming volcano. Bombs are thrown, fireworks set off in the mogs faces, fog is everywhere, making it hard to see. The girl with her hands aimed at the sky summons a storm, sand goes flying everywhere.

John and I both crawl out from the bush. The real challenge begins.

XxxX

Six

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Seems like that's all I do these days. I punch a mog, spin around and back kick another. I knee a tiny mog in his stomach. I summon a lightning storm and start hitting big groups of mogs with lighting. Eight shapeshifts into a lion and claws at the mogs. We're fighting side by side. I know we're supposed to be leading the humans, but I can't find any of them. When the battle started we all went our separate ways, I'm starting to worry. I frantically glance around for any signs of Caspian and Arabella, I'm so bad with names, those are the only two I can remember.

I turn invisible and fight my way through the endless sea of mogadorians. I can hear Eight roaring, in the form of a lion. All the attention is on him, it's a great time to attack the ship. I sprint towards the ship. I trip over a body on the floor, face planting into the cold concrete ground. "Oomph!" I say as my mouth hits the ground. I realise I have to stand up or I'll be trampled. I squirm on the floor, desperately trying to wriggle free of this giant mess I've made. A mog steps on my fingers, it takes all of my will power to not scream in pain and frustration. A mog trips over my leg. "What was that?!" I hear the mog scream, standing up. I desperately try to crawl way before the trouble begins. Too late. The same mog that tripped over my leg pokes me with his steel toed boot. I roll away. The mog kicks my stomach, fancy metal boots. I think that's one of the most painful experiences on the planet. I can't help it. "Aghhhhhhh!" I scream. The mog that kicked me looks confused but brings his large foot back, for another painful blow. I desperately roll away, only to collide with another mogs feet. The mog topples to the floor, rolling with me. I can't say how many mogs I've taken down, rolling across the floor. It's kind of like bowling, I think. That makes me chuckle a little. It's going to be a very funny experience once all this fighting is over, but it's not too funny right now.

I cry out as a huge mog goes down with us, making the ground shudder, and causing the very same mog to fall on top of me. Since I'm invisible, it must look like he's developed telekinesis, or he's hovering over the ground. Other mogs stop fighting for a moment and stare at the mog. I very slowly inch out from under the mog and his heavy armour. The mog drops to the floor. "Have you developed loric powers?" One mog says. "I heard the traitor had powers maybe you developed some too." Another suggests. Despite the situation, I laugh quietly. These mogs are so stupid. I escape while all the mogadorians are still gaping at the one who they think developed some kind of power.

I try to reach the ship, but it's to far away. I run to a building and lean against it, trying to regain my breath. I'm angry at the mogs, those mogs are in big trouble now. The mogadorians are going down.

 **Some action there! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, it means so much to me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**You have to read this authors note, or you may be confused.** **I'm changing my username to Secretly. just in case your confused as to who I am, I was . .Sixty. So it's now Secretly. . I'm not sure if you guys got my old username, that's why I changed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)**

Five

I leap over a mogadorian's swinging sword and sidekick him backwards, I step on his stomach. I sigh as I kill another mog, killing is Nine's thing, I can't take too much of it. I'm not sure how we're expected to cover all of the UK, but, according to Sam, we can do it in less than a week, but I seriously doubt it.

I'm really regretting not moving back to Florida, Albert would be ashamed I even thought about abandoning the Loric cause. Recently I've noticed Albert keeps rising to the top of my mind, maybe it's because I know what he would say if he were alive, something judging and cruel, he would jump to some crazy theory before even hearing what I have to say.

When I look up I realise that I'm no longer on the front lines of the war, I'm on a sandy beach. Everything is just how I want it to be. And then Albert, totally alive, walks out of a small hut near the big palm trees.

"Five! You coming to eat?" Albert calls to me. Shocked, I don't move. I decide I'm better off with Albert, so I slowly walk towards the worn hut. When I walk through the door the smells hit me. The wonderful smell of a home cooked meal, it's been a while since I've had one of those.

Albert sits down in a chair next to the table. I sit across from him. I decide to break the silence. "It looks good." I tell Albert, eyeing the bacon and eggs in front of me.

"You know it's not real." Albert tells me, picking up a newspaper from the table and opening it to the front page. Albert scans the article.

"What do you mean?" I press, wanting answers.

"You called me here, so I came. During the fight, you were hit by the butt of a gun on your head. You collapsed, and you were thinking about me, I'm not real, just something you've imagined." Albert says calmly. Getting up to grab a pot of tea that has come to a boil. Wait! Tea, in California? That's quite odd. I'm immediately on edge, it may be a dream, but I'm still worried. My eyes dart across the room, searching for a good escape route. I used to sneak out of this cabin all the time, just to have time alone. What did I use to escape? I rack my mind, trying to come up with some plan out of this.

When my eyes land back on Albert I can tell something's changed. There's an immediate shift in mood. Albert's calm and collected face turns angry and full of confusion. "Albert? Are you alright?" I question. Albert drops the teacup he was holding, it shatters into a million pieces, spraying shards of glass everywhere. I jump to my feet.

"Albert!" I yell. My voice sounds far away, it sounds like I'm underwater. The sides of my vision go blurry.

"You'll never get away with this!" Albert shouts at the wall behind me.

I stare at the wall, wondering if Albert is seeing something I don't. "Oh, but I already have." Setrakus' booming and confident voice appears. I jump about a foot in the air. Setrakus must see this, because he lets out a deep hearty laugh.

"Are you scared, boy?" Setrakus asks, amused. Setrakus' ugly face appears, almost inside the wall. He's walking through the wall, like a ghost.

"N-no." I reply. Trying to sound confident and deadly. But this just makes Setrakus laugh even more.

"Well, if you aren't now, I'll make you scared." Setrakus says, grinning a wide sadistic grin. I scan the room once more. There's got to be a way out of here, but I still can't find one. Even a little crack in the wall could be expanded to a hole, which I could crawl through. It's a wooden handmade hut, there has to be some flaw.

Setrakus extends his pale hand towards me, his nails are an unhealthy gray. Suddenly, the floor comes up to meet my face, or I'm falling to the floor. I cry out and shut my eyes tight. It's as if someone is pinning me to the floor, and something heavy. I feel a huge weight lifted off of me, a wave of relief washes over me.

When I open my eyes I'm no longer in the humid hut in Florida, I'm in some kind of tunnel, a sewer maybe. "Hello?" I call, looking around. I stand up and dust myself off. I look around, there are lights on the ceiling, definitely sewer lights. This place must be a sewer, the only problem is there's no water or mud. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout; "Hello!" The only response is the sound of water leaking onto the floor.

I hear a low rumble. At first I think it's a dozen bats flapping their wings, ready to eat me alive. But as the sound nears, getting louder, it sounds more like heavy footfalls. I nervously shift from foot to foot. The rumble grows louder and louder. After what seems like an eternity, a small mogadorian sporting a lab coat, a stethoscope hanging around his skinny neck, and black glasses, appears after rounding a corner. The mogadorian has his hands clasped behind his back, he grins widely once he sees me.

Two other mogadorians appear, they push a long metal gurney across the uneven cement, the source of the rumbling noise is found. "Dr. Satonille, will this work?" One of the mogadorians wheeling the gurney asks. The mogadorian-doctor, who I assume is Dr. Satonille, studies me, he strokes his clean shaven chin thoughtfully.

"It should do just fine." The doctor-mog smiles at me. I scowl and step back. "Hello Five. I am Dr. Satonille, I'm here under strict orders to take you to my lab. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Dr. Satonille says, he uses a sweet tone, one I assume is for children.

Two bulky mogadorians wearing heavy black armour from head to toe appear. I gulp. In real life I could take these guys on, but in this dream state I'm weak and unsteady. I decide to fight them anyway.

I slowly back away. Dr. Satonille's grin grows a bit smaller, but he still smiles slightly. "Alright, boys. Go ahead." Dr. Satonille instructs. The two mogadorians pounce on me. I manage to push them off. The other two mogadorians pulling the gurney come to help. One of the mogadorians pulls a black needle from his pocket. I roll away. Somehow, the mogadorian manages to sink the needle into my wrist. I rear back and stand still.

Everything below my waist is paralysed, I fear it will soon spread to my arms. The two mogadorians drag me onto the gurney and strap me down. I squirm, but it's obvious that's not going to help anything.

"Five, as you know, this is just a dream. But when you passed out, some of our soldiers found you and brought you aboard our ship. We retreated and have captured you. This dream is just a distraction. I will be there when you wake up, we're going to run some tests on you." Dr. Satonille tells me.

Oh my God, I need to get out of here. I struggle to pull my arms free of the metal straps binding me to the cold metal gurney. "You will only be released of this dream when I let you. I pre-programmed this dream, what I'm saying right now has been carefully planned. We're going to take you to the end of this tunnel, it will be easier to examine you in a dream." Dr. Satonille tells me.

It takes about five minutes to reach the end of the tunnel. Two of the mogs lift me off the gurney. Dr. Satonille grins. "I'm afraid my plans have changed. This is the end for now." Dr. Satonille says.

Dr. Satonille vanishes. He literally vanishes, then his four mogadorian goonies vanish too. I know this is the end of the dream, and I'm very scared to see what's going to happen when I wake up.

My vision goes fuzzy, and then black.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review it means a lot to me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this chapter, if you liked it remember to review! Also we've reached 30 reviews! Thank you guys so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)**

Sam

I kick another mog. Only a quarter of the army is left. The rest abandoned us on the warship, I guess the ones left are just to kill us. One girl, she's Indian, I'm pretty sure her name is Avani, summons a massive storm, killing thirty mogs. Only ten are left. I let the humans finish them off.

What could've caused the mogs to retreat? It doesn't make sense, they were winning. Could they have felt they had a victory? I have no clue what's going on.

"Um, where's Five?" Blanche, one of the girls asks.

"I haven't seen him." I reply glancing around, and that's when I really start to panic.

"Has anyone seen Five?" I shout. I hear a few mutter "no," and some shake their heads. I sigh and run a shaky hand through my hair. I promised John I would only call him if it was an emergency, but if Five is really missing I think that may be an important issue.

I pull the little black phone from my pocket and open to my contacts. A measly three people. John, Six, and Adam. I press John and the phone dials. I hold the phone up to my ear and listen to the rings. After about six rings John finally picks up.

"Sam? What's wrong?" John says. John is whispering this, I'm immediately curious.

"Um, I think the mogs captured Five." I tell him. The other line goes silent for a minute, then a huge explosion goes off.

"John!" I call frantically. I hear a bit of static then laboured breathing.

"Ignore that! Do we all need to meet up again?" John asks me. I ponder this for a second, Five has only been missing for probably an hour, I could be ruining our whole approach for a false alarm. But I have a feeling, an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, something telling me what I need to do. I lift the phone back up to my ear and say the three words I hope don't come back to haunt me.

"Come meet us."

XxxX

John

I end my conversation with Sam after we make plans about where to meet up. The truth is, Sam's call could not have come at a more inconveniencing time. Ella and I are currently siting under a table in the mogadorian lab aboard the warship, about to dig up some serious dirt on the mogs. I look at Ella. Ella sighs, knowing exactly what I'm going to say.

"Lets go." Ella says, heaving a heavy sigh. I turn Ella and I invisible and we crawl out from under the table, which is very hard to do when you're holding someone's hand. I stand up, forcing Ella up too. I begin to sprint down the hallways of the warship, Ella being dragged behind me. I could tell Sam was freaking out when he called me, if I don't get there fast I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid.

I realize that Ella and I will have to jump off the ship, into the water.

"Ella, we're going to have to jump into the water. If you don't use your telekinesis, it'll hurt like crazy." I tell Ella. She nods, nervously tugging on her shirts sleeve. I hear a loud crash behind me. I spin around. Two mogs stand there, blasters leveled. Five more mogs come streaming into the small room. I can see even more walking through the door.

"Ella! We have to go now!" I scream. Without waiting for an answer, I jump out of the open door, grabbing Ella's arm, pulling her along. I feel a bullet whiz by my head, missing by only a hair.

"Aghhhh!" Ella screams, as she we plummet towards the big blue ocean. The air feels like water, almost like I can physically cut it, it's so thick. I close my eyes. I open my eyes and stop myself with my telekinesis. I cry out as my body hits the cold water. It feels like my whole body has just been slapped, hard. I hear Ella scream as her body hits the water too.

That's the last thing I hear before I fall under water.

XxxX

(Still John)

I wake up on the seat of a car. There are voices all around me. In my delirious state, it takes me a moment to recognize Nine and Daniella talking. "They're fine. I just saw Ella stir, and John has been mumbling something for, like, an hour." Daniella says. I don't have the strength to lift my eyelids.

"Daniella, John can't heal himself if they're sleeping, and I still have to call Six and Marina. We need a healer, fast!" Nine argues back. They're obviously fighting about what to do. I groan.

"Did he just groan?" Nine asks.

"Yep. Are they waking up?" Daniella questions. I open my eyes.

"Dude! Heal yourself!" Nine shouts at me.

"Nine, I'm pretty sure if he could, he already would've." Daniella says scowling at Nine.

Nine walks over to me and helps me sit up. Nine looks genuinely concerned, that's strange.

"How long was I out?" I ask Nine, groaning and rubbing my eyes.

"About four hours. Only sixty six more to go." Nine says. I sigh and stretch out in my seat. From the angle I'm at I can finally see Ella. She's in the very backseat. We're in a van that has four backseats. Kind of like a live-in van.

"So… Are you going to heal yourself?" Daniella asks impatiently. I look down at my bright red arms, when I was slapped by the water my arms were hit the hardest, I was too slow, the telekinesis didn't break my fall. I'm sore all over and I don't know if I have the strength to heal myself, I sigh, I'm going to try anyway.

I put my hand on my arm and summon my healing to work. Nothing happens. I stare at my hands in shock. I try again. I feel a small spark of warm energy, the way my healing feels. I feel my arm slowly healing, I let out a breath, one I didn't realise I was holding.

I heal my whole body and glance at Ella. Daniella sees this and shakes her head.

"When she wakes up." Daniella tells me. I nod and start to look around. I notice, for the first time, I haven't seen any humans.

"Where are the humans?" I ask Nine. Nine motions towards the front seat.

"Driving, and passenger. I think April is sleeping behind you too." Quinn, the boy driving tells me, Quinn has straight black hair with a streak of blonde going down the middle of his head. If I didn't know him I'd say he was in a boy band.

I look around for April, I really want to talk to her. As if on cue, April sits up behind me.

"Not sleeping. Writing." April says. I smile when I see her.

"Oh. Hi John." April says, looking down and blushing, this causes me to blush too. I hear Daniella say something to Nine, they both snicker.

Ignoring Nine and Daniella, I smile at April. "What are you writing?" I ask her, motioning to the little green book and blue pen in her hands.

"Oh, just about what's been happening, I guess I don't want to forget anything that happened, when I'm older." April tells me. I don't say there may not be an "older" we may not win this war, but all the humans seem confident we will. _Because they haven't seen what I've seen._ I think darkly. I smile kindly at April. She smiles back at me, we lock eyes.

"Ooh! We've finally got some drama going!" Nine says. I turn my gaze away from April and scowl at Nine.

I think I like April. But am I rushing into things? I feel guilty for liking another girl, other than Sarah. _She's dead, and she would want you to move on._ I think, I glance at April. I know Sarah would want me to move on. But, the question is, Can I?

XxxX

Five

My mind is foggy and my vision filled with spots. I'm not sure why Setrakus wants me, but I know it's not good. I'm currently chained to a hospital bed with no sheets or mattress, it's pretty much just a metal slab, the walls are white. Everything is white, except for the metal tray next to me, it holds small symmetrical needles, that's what scares me the most. I remember Ella was operated on when she disobeyed Setrakus. I fear that's my punishment.

I look up when the white door, to my white-washed room, creaks open. Dr. Satonille stands in the doorway. He wears the same confident grin as he had in the dream. Dr. Satonille walks over to my bed and places his hands on the hard metal.

"Five. It's very nice to see you again." Dr. Satonille says, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. One day, I'm going to slap that wide grin right off his face.

"A total pleasure." I say sarcastically. Dr. Satonille ignores me and pulls the metal tray next to my bed over to me. He takes a small needle off of the tray and walks over to a cabinet. Dr. Satonille pulls out a small purple vile, he injects the liquid into the needle. Dr. Satonille walks over to me, needle in hand, and looks me in the eye.

"I'm going to inject you with this. It will slowly and painfully, take effect on you. It is going to hurt, I'm not exactly sure what it is going to do, I mixed some other injections together, deadly ones of course. You are my test subject. I'll continue to test my creations on you." I stare at the purple liquid.

"Is that the reason I'm here?" I ask Dr. Satonille.

"Setrakus has a plan to lure the garde here. It involves you, I can't tell you anything else." Dr. Satonille tells me. I smile, little does he know he has already told me too much.

I know I can't escape this, so I send one last desperate call to John and Ella. _Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need help, right now. Mog poison is about to be injected into me, and I'll be operated on. I'm begging you to come. Please, if you're hearing this, come fast._ I send this message to John and Ella.

I close my eyes and wait for the needle. I feel the needle penetrate my skin, my mind begins to swim.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)**

Marina

As my phone buzzes for the fifth time, I know it's urgent. I kick another mog and sprint to a nearby building, where I can take cover. Once I reach the building I pull my phone out.

I miss the call. A notification pops up. It reads; FOUR MISSED CALLS. I pick my phone up and re-dial the number that's been trying to reach me.

The phone rings four times, then I hear a bit of static. "Marina?" A familiar voice asks, John.

"John! What's wrong?" I ask. I hear someone talking in the background, and a new voice comes on.

"Hi Marina." A weak, but sweet voice answers, Ella.

"Ella!" I cry. I hear Ella laugh on the other end. "So, what's wrong?" I ask her, our agreement was to only call under desperate matters.

"We think Five has been captured, we're all meeting up with Sam and the humans in the London." My happiness from hearing Ella fades away when Five is mentioned. I scowl.

"Why should we save Five?" I ask, feeling ashamed at what I'm saying, but not taking anything back.

"Marina, I miss you. I miss when you were kind to everyone. Eight is back, he's alive! We all know Five regrets killing Eight, he didn't even mean to! Please, he's a member of the loric, and he's helping us. And if you really care about this war, you'll meet us in London at the Big Ben clock." Ella says, I feel even worse for what I said.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I say quietly, Ella says goodbye and the line goes dead. I don't lower the phone, just stand there, numb. Ella's right. Why can't I let Five off the hook? Eight wont talk to Five, maybe Five really is trying to help.

 _No._ I tell myself. _Five can't ever make up for what he did!_ Suddenly, I'm knocked out of my thoughts, and back into the battle. When I look up I come face to face with Adam. Adam looks angry.

"Marina, what's going on? Who was on that phone?" Adam asks, probably remembering we're supposed to call under desperate matters.

"We're going to London. Right now!" I tell Adam, rushing past him and looking for the humans. I spot a big group of them fighting mogadorians dressed in full body armour. Adam doesn't question me anymore, he runs back into the sea of mogadorians and comes back out with three of the humans by his side. I run over to another cluster of humans.

"We have to go! Now!" I yell, the humans don't hesitate, probably glad they don't have to fight anymore. There's three humans with Adam, four with me, only three more to track down. I finally spot one of the humans trying to kill a mog. I grab the girl without explanation, and pull her towards the group. The girl doesn't resist, knowing who I am. I look around for more humans, but I don't see anymore. When I look down I see a small girl lying at my feet. I crouch down and shake her, I recognise her as one of the humans.

I turn the girl over and see blood squirting from her head, oozing onto her shirt and her dirty blonde hair. The girl's eyes are wide and glassy, I'm sure she's dead. I gently pick her up and set her down on my lap, I place my hands on her bloody head and will my healing to work. I stay like this for about a minute, nothing has changed. I feel a small, hot tear roll down my face. Another life lost, another destroyed, I wish it didn't have to be like this.

Adam, having found all the other humans, gently taps me on the shoulder. "Marina. We have to go now." Adam says, glancing nervously at the army of mogs rushing towards us. I look down at the innocent girl in my arms, and then at the other humans, all wearing matching looks of horror.

"O-okay." I choke out. I let the girl drop from my arms, I stand up and take a shaky breath, I'm not sure why I'm so shaken by this.

The mogadorians have decided to retreat I guess, they all march in the opposite direction of us, towards their ship. This confirms Setrakus has something big planned.

We all run towards the two black vans, Adam hops into one, I follow closely behind. I sit in the back seat of the car and close my eyes, maybe some rest would do me some good.

The car shudders as the engine starts, we've begun our journey.

XxxX

John

I can't remember the last time I slept soundly. And as I lay in the shaky black car's back seat, I still can't get any sleep. I sigh and turn towards the window. Everyone in the car but Nine and I are sleeping, Nine is driving, and I can't sleep. Nine glances into the rear-view mirror and sees me wide awake.

"Can't sleep?" Nine asks. Nine pats the non-occupied passenger seat I climb to the front of the car and sit down heavily in the passenger seat.

"No. I haven't been able to lately, just visions and nightmares." I reply, staring out of the car window and at the oncoming traffic.

"Me neither." Nine replies, reaching towards the drink holder and taking a long sip from a cup of coffee. I guess Nine won't be sleeping, he's drinking an extra-large coffee.

"I think I know why." I joke, pointing at Nine's huge cup of coffee. Nine smiles sheepishly and turns back towards the road. I yawn and close my eyes. Even though I know I wont actually sleep. Well, I guess it's worth a try.

"Wake up!" Nine yells. I sigh as I hear Nine's arrogant voice wake me from the small sleep I got. I'm the first one to sit up, Ella groans and lies back down. April, in the seat in front of me, rises and yawns, I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks right now. _Stop it, John!_ I instruct myself. I set my gaze on the dirty rug sitting on the car floor.

"Anyone want some breakfast?" Nine asks, holding up a small paper takeout bag. Ella and I nod feverishly, April smiles sweetly at Nine.

"Sure. What is it?" April asks. Nine glances at the bag he's holding. Nine shrugs.

"I told them to give me everything that's on the breakfast menu." Nine replies. Ella reaches out to snatch the bag from Nine. We're all disturbed from breakfast by wailing police sirens behind us.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm changing the name of my story to 'United As One' since that's the real name of the next book.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)**

Ella

"Pull over! Pull over!" John screams at Nine from the front seat. Nine continues to drive.

"It's the middle of the could-be apocalypse, why are police officers stopping cars!?" Nine shouts, still not pulling over. John telekinetically steers the car to the side of the road. Nine sighs and pulls his hands off the wheel. Letting John drive.

The officer raps on the window with the butt of his flashlight, I'm not sure why he needs a flashlight, considering it's early morning. Maybe he was on patrol all night. The man looks middle-aged and a bit chubby, he's also very pale, strangely so, he has a heap of black hair piled on his head. John rolls down his window and smiles, using my aeternus, I shift to a seven year old, maybe I can distract the officer.

"Are you aware you're driving two hundred miles per hour in a sixty mile speed limit?" The officer has a southern accent, though it sounds fake. Nine decides to play the 'Innocent, scared human' part.

"Officer! Have you seen those aliens, I was just trying to get away from them! It's the apocalypse! Surely you'll understand!" Nine says, getting wide eyed and shivering a little bit for effect. The officer seems to be very jumpy too. The office's eyes dart around for a second.

"Ah, er, yes." The officer says, tugging at his sleeve nervously. It takes me a second to realize this isn't a cop, this is a mogadorian.

I decide to send a telepathic message to John and Nine. _He's a mogadorian!_ I tell them. Nine whips his head around to me. _I know, I think he's trying to direct humans to Westminster, London. Where we're meeting Sam and the other humans. They're planning something, I can feel it._ John tells Nine and I. _I don't think so._ I reply. I wonder why the mogadorians want all the humans in one place, probably to convince them of the mogadorian cause.

"The police, I mean we," the mogadorian says nervously, "are encouraging everyone to go to Westminster, in London. You folks should head their too." John turns around to stare at me. As if to say, _See, I was right._ I sigh and stare at this officer, the mogadorian seems to have forgotten all about us speeding. I smile my sweetest smile, the mogadorian scowls at me.

"Well, we better get going." Nine says, there's a noticeable growl in Nine's voice, the officer stares at Nine for a long time, then at John and I. The officer gasps, then makes a look of disdain.

"You guys are the lori…" The mogadorian trails off. "Stay right here!" The mogadorians says, spinning around and running towards his car, the fake-cop glances at us while talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Nine! Drive! He's calling for backup!" I shout. The officer pulls something out of his squad car. A small noise, kind of like a rock hitting our window, rings through the air.

April, who has been silent up until now, speaks up. "Uh, Nine! John!" April shouts. I turn towards her. April is clutching her arm, on closer inspection I can see a large bullet wound, pouring blood. I gasp. John and Nine don't look back, they're both focused on the road, the mogadorians posing as cops begin to chase our car as we drive. A scary thought occurs to me. The other car.

"Um, where's the other car?" I ask glancing nervously behind us, the other car, full of humans, is nowhere to be found. My eyes well with tears, I have a guess of what happened. John turns around. He has a look of terror on his face, I've never seen him look this scared. I know he's not scared of the mogadorians chasing us, he's scared he's failed. John is our leader, he runs things, if we lose all the humans, if April dies, if the mogadorians behind us catch us, John is going to blame himself, he's going to feel like it's all his fault, yet no one's blaming him. John stares behind us, open-mouthed.

 _Take charge! We could use a leader right now!_ I tell John telepathically. He stares at me for a moment, then nods and cast his eyes down. John climbs to the back of the car, to April, who is currently crying and cradling her bloody arm. John sits down next to her and gently takes her arm. He smiles at her.

"Sh. Calm down." John soothes, he shuts his eyes and April's arm wound begins to heal. John locks eyes with April, I really want to tell them to just kiss already. John and April's moment is ruined when the mogadorians fake cop car rear ends us. The whole car jerks forward, Nine's head slams into the steering wheel, John, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, flies forward and crashes into the seat, April and I fare much better, we're jerked a bit, but unharmed.

"I'm alright!" Nine calls sitting up and rubbing his head, a purple bruise has already started to form on Nine's forehead.

"Can this get any worse?" I cry, shaking my head. John, sitting up, widens his eyes and frowns.

John gasps, pointing at the back window of the small car. I stare out the dirty window in horror. Through the glass I see something I hoped I wouldn't see until we met up with the others, actually something I hoped I wouldn't be seeing for a while.

Behind us sits a full army of mogadorians.

XxxX

Marina

"We're almost there!" Adam announces as we turn yet another corner, onto yet another boring concrete road. Normally, I don't mind road trips. But I really hate this one, I can't wait until we get to Westminster. It's been like one long highway after another, and now it's just concrete roads.

I glance around. I know we're somewhere in the UK, very close to Westminster, but I wasn't paying attention for most of the car ride. So I have absolutely no idea where we are. I feel a vibration on my lap. On instinct, I scream and try to jump up from my seat, but the seatbelt blocks me, hitting me right in the eye. I draw back and fall into my seat. When I look down I realize the vibration was my phone.

Oh.

Adam starts laughing. "Hey! It's not funny!" I tell Adam, crossing my arms defensively. Adam smiles and turns around a little so he's facing me. This makes me nervous, Adam's driving. He's a confident driver, he only has one hand on the wheel, and only half of his concentration is on the road. Adam's goofy expression turns serious.

"Marina, you're really on edge, don't worry. They'll never know what hit them." Adam reassures me, turning back to the road. I let out a tiny sigh of relief as he turns back towards the road. Adam doesn't need to tell me who _they_ are. I feel a twinge of sadness as I settle back down in my seat. When Adam was laughing, for a brief moment, he reminded me of Eight.

 _Eight is gone._ I think sadly. I need some air, some time alone.

"Adam, when's our next break?" I ask him, staring longingly outside.

"Marina, we're like half an hour away, our next stop is the big ben." Adam tells me.

"Okay." I reply, making it known I don't want to continue this conversation. I decide to try to sleep. I shut my eyes and try to clear my mind.

" _Marina, get up!" A voice yells, waking me from my deep slumber. The voice sounds familiar, I can't quite place it though. I open my eyes, expecting to wake up in the seat of a cramped car, instead I'm lying in a comfy bed, when I look around more I see that the walls and floors are wooden, everything is very antique._

" _Wake up, sleepy!" The voice calls again. I push the covers off of me and let my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I can smell eggs and bacon being cooked, a luxurious breakfast. This is how I know this must be a dream._

 _I cross the floor of the strange bedroom and see the door opens out to a wooden staircase. I feel dizzy, I have to grab the wall to stay steady. As I climb down the steep steps my vision lurches for a moment, turning white and then focusing again._

 _When I reach the bottom of the staircase I'm winded and tired. I look around, I appear to be in a kitchen, eggs and bacon are cooking in a pan on the stove. But there's no sign of the mysterious voice from earlier. I spot a small door to the right of me that must be where I have to go. I grab the doorknob of the door and fling it open, all it reveals is another bedroom. The whole house, or wherever I am, is suddenly eerily silent._

" _Marina! Come on!" The voice shouts. This time, I follow the voice. It sounded like it came from the other side of the house, I spot another door there and make my way towards it. The door leads outside, a forest surrounds me. When I turn around I see the source of the voice. Standing right there, is Eight._

" _Eight? What?" I call, staring at Eight. Eight grins at me, but he doesn't have the same glint in his eyes, the playfulness he always wore around, something's up._

" _Hi, Marina," Eight says, smiling even more, "I need to tell you something, don't talk. Just listen." Eight tells me. Glancing left and right, Eight begins._

" _I've been brought back to life. I need you to know I actually haven't been revived. That's an imposter, a traitor, you need to kill that thing. Or capture it. I'm not sure what it is. I know the entity brought it back, but the mogadorians have tampered with the sanctuary, so the entity was effected. The entity brought back something evil, something mogadorian. That's not me, please get away from him before he kills you all." Eight finishes. My mouth hangs open. Six is with 'Eight' I need to tell the others._

" _But…" I'm interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls, dozens of them. Eight's eyes widen and he looks me in the eye and takes my hand._

" _Goodbye Marina." Eight says, pulling me to him. Eight kisses me. Tears stream down my face, I thought Eight and I could start a family together one day._

 _Before I know what's happening, Eight is pulled away from me, when I look up I see Eight being taken by a mogadorian. The mogadorian brings his long gleaming sword back. I close my eyes, I don't want to see what happens next. I sob quietly, and I feel myself being pulled out of this dream._

" _Goodbye Eight."_

 **Extra-long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**For those of you who thought I predicted the future, I didn't, I just changed the name of the story when I heard what the next book was called. (A few days ago.). But I laughed pretty hard, It was very funny :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters.**

Six

I yawn and take a sip of my cold coffee. It's very quiet, the most peace I've had in days. Once we got the call from Sam that we had to come to Westminster right away, we just piled into the car and started driving, it was as if the mogadorians were leaving too. It's 1:14 AM, everyone but me is sleeping, and as I drive I feel a small buzz in my jeans pocket.

"Huh?" I mutter, who could be calling me? Keeping my eyes on the dark road, I slowly pull my phone out from my pocket. I glance at the tiny notification on the screen, it reads; FOUR MISSED CALLS, MARINA. Marina called me four times? How did I not notice? I shouldn't be driving, I need sleep, I'm so out of it I could crash right into a tree and think we hit a speedbump.

I pick the small satellite phone up and dial Marina's number, I hold my breath as it rings, this could mean bad news.

"Six?!" Marina's usually comforting voice which seems panicked right now answers the phone.

"What's wrong?" I cry, making sure to keep my voice low, I don't want to wake anybody. Marina takes a deep breath, it sounds like she's been crying, something big is happening.

"Just listen. Is anyone else listening, or monitoring, this conversation?" Marina asks.

"Um, no." I reply, flicking the right blinker on.

"Don't talk. And act like nothing is going on, and that you're just having a typical phone call." Marina says, I can just imagine her panic ridden face. I nod, then realize Marina can't see me.

"Okay." I squeak, glancing behind me to make sure everyone is sleeping. I can hear Eight's soft snores. I grin, one more thing to tease him about.

"Eight is not who you think he is. The person you're with right now is a mogadorian creation, he's dangerous and could pose a huge threat to you. When we get to Westminster we're going to tie him up and confront him. Please be careful, and alert. He could try something at any moment." Marina says. I gasp, has the whole world slipped out of balance?

"O-okay, um I'll see you in uh, Westminster." I say, trying to sound casual in case anyone is listening. Marina catches on, and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Stay safe. I miss you." Marina says, and with that, the line goes dead. I'm scared, and for the next hour I sit rigid with fear, afraid Eight will attack the humans, and me.

It takes another hour to reach the outskirts of Westminster. With Eight driving I'm a little afraid we could crash, maybe he has some devious plan that could kill us all.

 _Stop it, Six!_ I scold myself. _Not all the facts are in, maybe Marina was wrong._ I try to convince myself this theory but, it doesn't seem realistic. Marina would only call if she was sure. _Stop jumping to conclusions, just calm down a little._ I instruct myself, I relax a little in my chair and lean back.

"We're close to the Big Ben, we should get out here, it looks packed." 'Eight' says, I stare out the window and at all the traffic in front of me. It's like all the humans heard the mogs were throwing a giant party, and everyone wants in. _This is going to be one scary party._ I think, shaking my head at all the cars, these humans have no idea what they're in for. Eight opens the drivers door and jumps out, stretching happily. The back door swings open loudly, the humans pile out. I'm the last one to leave the car. I need to tell the humans Eight is dangerous.

"Um, I want to talk to the humans." I tell Eight nervously, the humans all stand around me, forming a small circle.

" _Alone_." I tell Eight. Eight furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but turns around and begins to practice some fighting technique. The humans stare at me anxiously.

"I need you all to be careful. Very careful," I start, glancing around at the innocent faces surrounding me, Arabella, one of the humans, motions for me to go on, "there are certain uh, _people_ among us. You all need to be very, very careful." I tell the humans, wondering if any of them know I'm talking about Eight.

"What do you mean by, certain people?" Caspian asks me. I glance at Eight, who is very engrossed in his fighting stances and knife throwing.7

"Um, Well," I start, shuffling my feet a little and glancing at Eight one last time to make sure he's not listening, "he's another one of our leaders. He's the only one of us in this group that's not in this conversation." I tell the humans. Arabella pales and gasps.

"Eight?" Arabella says disbelievingly.

"Yes!" I hiss, dropping my voice to a whisper.

"He might've betrayed us. You can't tell him you know, so just watch out, and be ready." I tell them. The humans nod and mutter murmurs of agreement. We break away from our huddle. Eight smiles and claps his hands together when he sees us standing up.

"Let's get going." Eight says enthusiastically, picking up his backpack and swinging it onto his back. I smile.

"This should be interesting." Eight says, glancing at me.

"Oh, you have no idea."

XxxX

Five

I cringe and wait for the cold, metal needle to hit my skin. A faint beeping noise comes from somewhere, but I ignore it. But nothing happens. I open my squeezed shut eyes and see that Dr. Satonille is staring at his watch. It's a strange black watch, with a shiny metal surface where the time normally is. Dr. Satonille raises the ornate watch to his mouth and begins talking to it.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Satonille says into the watch. The watch suddenly projects a small red beam of light, which scans the whole room. The beam of light begins to scan me, it starts beeping again.

When the small beam of light disappears back into the watch, the metal screen ignites and the face of an ugly mogadorian decked out in black armour fills the screen.

"You need to come now, and bring the garde too," the mogadorian on the screen instructs.

"Why?" Dr. Satonille asks.

"The battle starts now."

 **Short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my God I love the cover of United As one!** **Also, for the first POV of this chapter it'll be in third person view, I normally do first person in my stories, please PM or review which one you like better, REALLY NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHICH ONE'S BETTER, PLEASE DO!** **Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on!**

Eliza (New POV yay!)

Eliza Williams sighed sadly as she folded her red satin skirt and dropped it into her suitcase. Eliza's family was going to Canada, where the aliens weren't. She didn't want to leave the only house she'd ever known. But, Eliza had to.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Eliza's mother called, appearing in the doorway for a brief second, then dashing away to ready her own luggage. Eliza sighed, her mother always had to rush everything, whereas Eliza loved to take her time and observe everything. It's what made her get good grades in school, what made her play so many sports and be accepted into so many clubs, Eliza could think, she stopped to observe everything, whether it was who jittered their leg when they were cheating in card games, or who bit their lip when about to score a goal, she always knew who was going to do what. She'd had this skill for as long as she could remember, but lately it seemed stronger, more powerful in a way.

Eliza reached down and zipped her suitcase all the way closed, then stood up to examine her room. From her white washed walls, to her light purple bed sheets, Eliza hadn't changed her room in what seemed like forever. And now, she was about to move away from it, where she would have to rebuild her whole house. Eliza didn't like this, but it was something that had to be done.

Eliza picked up her small suitcase, took one last look around her small but cozy room, and slowly walked through the open doorway of her bedroom. She slowly walked the halls of her familiar house, she could walk them backwards, and made her way towards the front door.

A loud honk came from outside, making her jump and scream a little. The honk came again, it was the horn on their minivan, her mother was calling her outside. Eliza sighed and turned the rusty brown doorknob, the door swung open. She took one small step, then another, and finally, she reached her car.

The car engine roared, and then began to move, away from her home on the outskirts of Fort Worth, Texas.

The whole reason Eliza's family was moving to Canada was because, when the aliens attacked, she'd had a dream. There had been many other teenagers there, just like herself. John Smith had been leading the dream, he'd told her to come to Stonehenge. When she'd tried to convince her parents to go, they thought that hearing about all the aliens had gotten into her head, that she'd gone crazy. So now, they believe moving to Canada will clear her mind. But Eliza's mind was clear as could be, she knew that dream was real, she just had to prove it.

Eliza popped her earbuds into her ear and let the music drown out her thoughts.

XxxX

John

"Drive! Knock 'em down!" I screamed as Nine struggled to drive over all of the mogadorians. Bullets shoot through the window and into our car.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ella cries as a bullet whizzes right over her head, only a hair away from killing her. Ella turns to me and we lock eyes, I can almost hear her asking me what to do. I look around at everything, then quickly consider the situation.

The humans are nowhere to be found (except April), we're currently trapped by mogadorians, bullets are shooting everywhere. I stand up on the seat to get a better view of outside, in mogadorian territory, something hits me, hard, in the middle of my chest. I scream, and go flying back, colliding with the seats of the black SUV, my head spins and I scream.

"John!" April calls when she sees me, she covers her mouth with one hand and lets out a small sob. Do I really look that bad?

"Ella! Nine! Please, where are you?" April calls, rushing to my side and placing her hand on my wrist, trying to take a pulse. I try to instruct April to move her fingers down to the right, but only a muffled gurgling sound escapes my mouth.

"I-I can't… Just stay with me John! You hear me, stay with me!" April says, squeezing my arm. I would heal myself, but I can't move anything. My eyes flutter for a second, and I let them close. I hear April say something like "Not right now!" Or, "No, you will stay, John!" But it all seems far away, it becomes harder to breathe with each passing second, I try to open my eyes, to stay awake.

 _I can! I will, stay awake, for April!_ I try to encourage myself, wiggling my fingers slightly, but the reality is, I can't.

"Talk to me John!" April screams, shaking my shoulders, her voice quivers, and she falls silent, it feels like we're the only two people alive right now, everything is silent.\

"You can't." April whispers, I can tell sad tears are running down her face, some land on me. I don't understand what April is trying to say I try to ask her.

"C-can't wha?" I ask April, then try again, but try to make myself sound clearer.

"Can't w-what…" I say, opening my eyes for a brief moment, then letting them close again.

"You can't leave me. Or anyone else. You're John Smith, you can do anything, and you can stay with me." April says firmly but quietly.

"Don't know… I-if I C-can…"

My world sways then turns dark, the last thing I see is April's big brown eyes widen, and she begins to scream.

XxxX

(Still John)

"You do know you've been asleep for over eight hours, right?" A familiar, sarcastic voice tells me.

"Unhhh." I reply, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. When I open them Henri sits in front of me, perched at the end of my bed.

"It's a dream, John. No I'm not re-incarnated." Henri says, I relax a little and sigh.

"Why am I here?" I ask Henri, Henri sighs in response.

"You passed out. I need to tell you something, don't intterupt," Henri instructs, I nod, "I'm watching what's happening. You're surrounded by mogs, the humans are gone and now you're on the verge of dying, and breaking April's heart." Henri says, I nod, seems accurate.

"You're in the eye of the tornado right now and you can't see anything but you're life swirling around you. Just calm down, stop panicking, and think. I promise you'll get through it." Henri says.

"Okay, but – " I say, as I'm interrupted by Henri.

"No, I have to go. Just remember my words." Henri says, and with that, he swirls away.

Time to escape this Tornado.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review,** **READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Happy readings :)**

Eliza

( **A/N After this chapter I'm not doing anymore third person writing, just so you know**.)

"We're here!" Eliza's mother called glumly, the whole car was sad, even the weather seemed to agree, the sky was a dark gray and rain poured down, they made small banging noises as they hit the roof of the car. The whole way there Eliza had felt the tense silence between them, there had been an empty seat in the car, where Ryan used to be. Ryan was Eliza's little brother, he had the same black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin as Eliza, they could pass for twins. The only difference was Ryan wore black framed glasses that were too big for him. Ryan had died a month before the aliens invaded, in a terrible car accident. The Williams' hadn't gone out much since then, so Ryan's absence weighed heavily in the tense car.

"Great." Eliza muttered sarcastically, pulling her earbuds out of her ears. Eliza's dad shot her a warning look. They had come to a stop at a small antique house, it had awful green walls, topped with an ugly brown roof, the bottom of the house was a worn brick pattern which did not match the rest of the house at all. And now she lived in a dwarf house.

"We should go inside." Eliza's dad, Mr. William's suggested. Eliza stepped out of the old van, and the car shook, relieved to get rid of their weight. The William's slowly walked into their new house, silently Eliza's dad pulled the door open, it creaked, startling Eliza in the tense silence. Eliza pushed past her parents and led the way to the kitchen table. The house was as bad as the outside, just as Eliza had guesses, the walls were a yellowed white, the wooden table coated in a thick layer of dust, everything seemed to clash, the old wallpaper (an ugly flower pattern), and the ancient furniture just made it worse.

"So, what do you think? Have we found a winner?" Her dad asked, trying to lighten the already heavy mood.

"Um," Eliza started, she didn't want to be rude but the house was sad and unwelcoming, definitely not a place she wanted to live in.

"It's… very cute," Eliza said. "I'm heading to my room, can I have my pick?" She asked.

"Of course." Her mother replied, wiping her hand on the kitchen table, trying to brush away all the dust. Eliza pulled her heavy suitcase behind her and rushed up the stairs, it was time to make a plan.

Eliza reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. Inside the notebook she wrote; _Plan to get to Westminster._

 _Parents have to go get food and supply's sometime, I'll leave then._ Eliza wrote. As if on cue, Eliza's mom spoke up.

"Honey, your dad and I are going to the store, it's about an hour away from here, since we live so far out into the country, we should be back at around 3:00 – 4:00." Mrs. Williams said. Perfect, Eliza thought, it's time to leave.

"That's great! Hold on for one second, I need to talk to you guys first." Eliza shouted across the house, she dashed down the stairs and to her parents, this could be the last time she ever saw them.

Eliza ran to her mother and father and hugged and kissed them both. Her parents wore matching looks of confusion, she had been mad at them five minutes ago.

"I love you both. Be careful… at the store." Eliza said, hugging them both again.

"I love you too, and we will." Her mother said, still looking at Eliza strangely. Her parents left the house, and their car disappeared from sight.

Eliza smiled, her plan was in action.

XxxX

John

"What?" Someone screams, I can't tell whose voice it is. A searing pain on my side causes me to groan, it feels like hot lava being poured onto my skin, searing excruciating pain.

"Heal yourself!" April screams at me.

"My… Arms! Can't m-move!" I scream, April grabs my arms and places them both on my injury, I wince and try to pull back, but April holds strong. I focus hard and try to summon my healing, I feel a small tingle in my hands, my healing is coming. I try even harder, I feel my wound begin to close up, the pain slowly melting away.

April sighs in relief and lets me go, from her strong embrace. I take a deep breath and stand up, my head hits something, I drop back to the floor.

"Ow!" I yell, rubbing my head, April laughs, she looks beautiful right now. I smile at her, but she doesn't notice.

Nine sees me awake, he breathes a sigh of relief, Ella smiles at me. I smile back.

"Any sign of the humans?" Nine asks, I shake my head.

"Nine, you create a distraction, I'll search for the humans." I shout at Nine, dusting myself off and standing up. Nine nods and casts his eyes downwards, I wonder what that's about. Oh! Daniella was in the car with the humans, driving.

I dash out of the car, then turn invisible so no mogadorians see me. As I duck under mogs and between fake police cars, I start to wonder if I'm really a good leader. _Was it a bad move, splitting up?_ I wonder. I glance back at the car Nine, April, and Ella currently sit in, they better stay safe.

As I continue to run forwards, I see something weird up ahead, everything in front of me is covered in a thick musty layer of fog. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _What is that?_ I think. I close my eyes and hold my breath as I walk forward, into the fog. I bump into something and stumble over it, I feel myself falling over, I wait for the moment I'll feel my head make contact with the concrete road, but it never comes. Wind rushes at my face, it's freezing now. My eyes snap open, the first thing I see is white and blue, it takes me a second to realize I must've fallen off a cliff or something, that thing I stumbled over must've been a fence.

I stop myself with my telekinesis, I just hover for a moment, shocked. A faint crashing noise causes me to strain to hear whatever it is. I start to fly and move towards the noise. When I get closer I realise the noise is someone yelling. I fly forward even more, but faster.

I finally reach the source of the noise. Before me sits the car full of humans, stuck to a tree branch, hovering over the edge of the cliff, a small crashing noise rings through the silent cliff. When I look again I see the human's car sliding down the side of the cliff, the humans are mere moments away from their deaths.

 **Ooh, talk about a CLIFF-HANGER! I'm really sorry I just had to do that. Anyway please read and review, it makes my day :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Discl** aimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)

Five

The occasional squeak of the gurney's wheels are the only thing that keeps me conscious. I'm bound to the uncomfortable metal gurney (with no mattress,) by strong metal straps and then a covering of hammer glass, hammer glass is a type of glass that is almost impossible to break through. Normally, I would be able to break through these heavy bonds, but the mogadorians drugged me, my legacies aren't working.

I'm pretty sure I'm on board the warship, in the loading dock. The gurney isn't tied to the floor, so I keep rolling all over the place. I can feel myself getting weaker with every passing second, I haven't moved in what feels like hours, it's hard to breathe, I really need to get out of here.

The metal door at the end of the ship's long room slides open, emitting a faint hissing sound. Two mogadorian guards step through the door, following closely behind them, hands clasped behind his back, stands Dr. Satonille.

I scowl and a bare my teeth at Dr. Satonille. Dr. Satonille isn't wearing his usual devious smile, the one that never fades, but frowning deeply, he narrows his beady eyes at me.

"Loric scum," Dr. Satonille mutters, shaking his head. I resist against the urge to throw myself at him. The two mogadorian guards remove the hammer glass from above me. Then Dr. Satonille rips off the metal bonds that cover the upper half of my body, but leaves the lower ones on.

"Five, we've come to check on you. And… update you on your, er, medication." Dr. Satonille declares reaching for the IV fluid package, Dr. Satonille pulls out a black syringe from his pocket.

"Whart iss dat?" I ask, my speech slurred embarrassingly.

"It's a new fluid. Designed to paralyze you, then slowly make you sicker, and weaker by each passing second. Eventually, you'll be knocked out, it won't kill you, but I bet you'll wish you were dead. It's definitely one of the most painful fluids in the world." Dr. Satonille says, seeming pleased with his syringe. Dr. Satonille injects the liquid into the fluid package, then draws back and smiles, pleased.

Dr. Satonille motions forward, his two guards rush towards me and pull a gag out, one of them stuffs it into my mouth, I choke for a second. The two guards pull my restraints back on, but this time add a ginormous lock onto the outside of the hammer glass.

"There, now no one will be able to hear your screams." And with that, Dr. Satonille spins on his heel and scurries away, his two guards following behind like obedient pets. I guess that's what they are to him, I think.

I feel the first of the new injection start to effect me. I try to wiggle my fingers, move my tongue, shift over on the gurney, but I find I can only move my eyes, paralysation. I groan, all I can do is think. I'll send a message to the garde.

 _Guys, I think this is the end. I know I killed Eight, and betrayed you all, but I'm sorry, and I regret, and will always regret, working for the mogs. They're evil monsters that have to be beaten. If you're hearing this, just know that I'm on some kind of ship, and I'm very weak, and will soon be sick. Please come fast. It's now or never._ I tell the garde.

Well, I guess I'll just have to wait out the inevitable.

XxxX

John

I don't have time to think, I fly under the falling car and let it drop into my hands. I grunt, I don't know if I can take this. Screams erupt from the car of humans. I slowly let my telekinesis take some of the weight. I groan, my arms can't take this. I slowly fly upwards, my muscles bulg and sweat pours down my back, despite the freezing cloudy day.

Well, this can't get any worse, I decide. As I slowly inch upwards, I realize I was wrong, a small drop of water hits my forehead, I grind my teeth and push on. Another hits me, then another. I realize it's going to start raining. The sky opens up and rain pours out. What happens next Is one giant blur, using my ximic to slowly walk onto the rocky side of the cliff, my foot slips a bit from the rain, the whole car and I go plummeting to the cold hard ground. I manage to hook my foot onto the window of the car, momentarily stopping it from falling, I use telekinesis to grab hold of the car.

"John! Please get us out of this!" A voice sobs, when I look down I see it's a panicked Daniella, her hair is wet and matted against her head, tears flow down her face like an ongoing waterfall, but worst of all, her fear-stricken face is the worst.

"Just hold on!" I scream back. I let my telekinesis hold the falling car and climb into its open door. I see the human's scared and pained faces, I have to get them out of this.

"Okay, you, take my hand, then grab his, keep it going onto a chain!" I instruct, not really sure how to phrase my plan, but the human's seem to get it, they each hold hands and stare up at me expectantly.

"I'm going to let the car fall, then I'll fly you all to the top of this cliff, but we're going to have to form some kind of human chain!" I yell, trying to be heard over the rushing rain. A few fear-stricken faces nod, others gulp and stare at me as if I'm crazy.

I close my eyes for a second. The exertion from holding the car up, and talking is way too much to handle. _Come on John, you've got this, you can't fail now!_ I encourage myself.

 _Nine! I need backup, run to the fog, but feel your way through. Meet me at the south end of the cliff!_ I say telekinetically to Nine, I feel his mind slowly connect with mine. _Aye-aye captain!_ Nine responds. I groan and open my eyes.

I sit in the hovering car and wait for Nine. It takes him about five minutes to get here, I know he'll ignore my instructions I hope he'll be careful. As if on cue, Nine comes barreling through the fog. He jumps and sails off the cliff, I hear him screaming. I sigh and shake my head, he _never_ listens. It takes a full four seconds for Nine to realize he's plummeting off a cliff at one hundred miles per hour, he brakes himself with telekinesis.

Nine shakily hovers himself over to us. When Nine gets here I'm ready to pass out.

"Nine! Fly to the top of the cliff, then take my hand when I say to!" I scream to Nine, brushing some of my wet hair from my eyes. Nine nods and floats up to the top of the cliff.

"Grab hands!" I shout to the humans. I take a petite Japanese girl's hand and begin to shout.

"Three! Two! One – LET GO OF THE CAR!" I scream. I let the car fall from my telekinetic grip, it continues to fall for ten seconds then hits the ground with a loud crash. Now it's just me, holding up the weight of at least nine people, by just my hand.

We've formed a human chain, just like I planned, now comes the hard part, but it was all pretty hard. I inch my way up with both flying and telekinesis, I cry out as my arm gets jerked violently, it feels like it might break off.

"Nine, hand!" I shout, Nine's hand comes into view, I fly up a few more inches and try to grab for it, I miss. I try again, please let me grab it. This time I have much more luck, I grab Nine's waiting hand, I feel instant relief. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My arms are numb, I'm freezing cold, and about to pass out, I'm pretty beat.

I guess the rain making me cold, and all the exertion made me sick. I bend over and begin to retch. I wipe my mouth and stand up, my head spins. Nine grabs me just as my knees buckle.

"Woah there!" Nine says as I struggle to stand up, and out of Nine's arms. Nine helps me out of the fog, the humans in tow. Nine stops when we reach the battle zone.

Nine hides behind a mog car and slowly walks towards our car, dragging me along with him, I groan and shut my eyes.

"Why me?" I mutter, shaking my head slowly. Nine glances at me. He reaches the car and gently sets me down on one of the seats, I stretch out and close my eyes, I hear the humans run to the fake cop cars and start the engines. The van door swings shut and we take off quickly, narrowly escaping the mogs.

I can hear Nine explaining what happened to the others. I open my eyes.

"You're awake." April says quietly when she sees me. I nod weakly, it's all I can do.

"Try and get some rest, you're really pale." Ella says to me, walking over and placing her hand on my forehead. I shake her off.

"I'm fine." I say, I try to sit up but I can't. April sighs.

April leans down and kisses me. I close my eyes and kiss her back. She pulls away.

"Will that make you sleep now?" April asks, I grin and nod.

"Good." She replies, I close my eyes, today was an adventure.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy this chapter, the garde are meeting up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies. Read on :)**

Sam

"Tell me again, why can't we fight?" A girl, I think her name is Ariana says.

"Because," I say, popping a candy into my mouth, "we have to wait for the others." I reply. Ariana pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

We're all hunched behind a cashier's desk in a convenience store we found. We're all currently on major sugar rushes, via all the candy sitting on the shelves. When we had walked in, with my lack of sleep, and empty stomach, the candy had just called out to me.

"Mmm, they'll be here soon." I reassure everyone, I hope that statement is true. I close my eyes, the past few days have been a nightmare. I want to sleep, but if I do, who will keep watch? My head lolls to the side and my eyes droop.

Ariana, seeing this, raises her eyebrows. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch." She says, I shake my head.

"But-"

"No 'buts' you need sleep." Ariana says. I sigh and nod. I lean my head against the cold concrete wall, and finally let my heavy eyelids fall.

XxxX

Marina

I step out of the car and stretch my legs. Our car came to a stop in front of the big Ben. Adam steps out from the drivers side and slams the door. The human's car pulls up, I wave at them.

"Ugh, finally. I hate road trips!" Adam exclaims, throwing his hands up. I laugh and start to walk around a bit, no sign of the others. The human's jump out of their car and come to join us. A British girl, Zara, walks up to me.

"So, what's the plan?" Zara asks me. I shift my feet nervously, I'm not usually the leader.

"Um," I say, trying to think of something "I guess we just wait 'till everyone else gets here?" I say, but it comes out more like a question. Zara tilts her head, as if to say _are you sure?_

"Sounds like a plan," Adam says, coming to my rescue. Zara wanders off. I look around, I expected there to be mogadorians and terrified citizens swarming the streets, but we seem to be the only people here.

Adam, noticing this too, scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. I look around once more. Nothing.

I'm pulled from my scared thoughts by a low rumbling sound, like a car engine. I spin around, it _is_ a car engine, and the car is speeding towards us.

My eyes widen and I slowly clench my hands into fists. The car stops in front of us, the door swings open and Ella's smiling face greets us.

"Ella?" I cry, attacking her with a hug. Ella giggles.

"Yep, and I'm never going on a road trip with nine again." Ella says, sounding exasperated. Nine, hearing his name, leaps out of the car.

"Bet you missed me." Nine says, smirking. Adam snorts, and I shoot him a look.

John jumps out of the car and runs up to me. He hugs me.

"So, how was Japan?" John asks, Adam sighs and I shake my head.

"Not bad," I say. Another car pulls up.

"That's some more of the humans." John explains, answering our quizzical looks. On closer inspection, John and Nine both have blood all over themselves.

"What happened?" I ask, gasping. John and Nine lock eyes for a moment.

"Uh, we ran into some trouble on the way here." Nine says, John nods.

I look back at the road, Six and 'Eight' haven't arrived yet. My breath catches in my throat, what if Eight did something to Six?

"Everyone listen up," I call, getting everyone's attention. "Eight is not Eight. Or uh Eight is dead, the Eight we know that was supposedly revived, is not the actual Eight. He's a mogadorian creation, and a danger to us all." I say, gasps ring out from the small crowd that has formed around me.

"And-and he might've hurt Six." I finish. John stares at me for a long time.

"Are you sure? Like, one-hundred-percent sure?" John asks, sounding concerned. I nod weakly.

The third and final car pulls up, everyone is silent as its door opens. The fake Eight jumps out, a goofy grin on his face. Before I know what's happening, Nine leaps on 'Eight' and tackles him to the floor. John walks over and stares down at the imposter.

"We know you're not Eight. Tell us what you know or die." John growls, clenching his fists angrily. Eight, on the floor, tries to struggle free of Nine's grasp, but Nine is much to strong for him.

"I-I," Eight starts, then shuts his mouth and clenches his jaw. A wide, sadistic grin splits across the fake Eight's face. Six leaps out of the van and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Eight on the floor.

"Don't think I'll be the one dying." 'Eight' replies. Suddenly, I'm aware of mogadorians all around me, they must've been hiding in the deserted buildings and alleyways. Setrakus Ra steps out and lets loose a menacing laugh, one that sounds right out of a horror movie.

"Ah, I see you've found my friend, Eight." Setrakus says, smiling. Setrakus flicks his wrist and Nine is thrown into the concrete wall of the big Ben, Nine groans and slides down the wall. 'Eight' is released, he jumps up and tackles Ella.

"Woah!" Ella yells as Eight jumps on her. More mogadorians invade the streets, there's got to be thousands and thousands of them. I gasp and move closer to the other garde. I accidentally back into Zara, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor.

Setrakus flicks his wrist and levitates Zara about eight feet.

"Help! Help me!" Zara screams, tears flow down her face. I feel awful, I caused her to fall, and now she's going to die because of it. Setrakus lifts his hand again.

"Wait!" I call out, holding my hands up. Setrakus looks at me.

"Surely you didn't come here to torture humans." I say.

"Yeah," Six agrees, "We came for Five! Tell us where he is!" Six yells, staring at Setrakus. A warship in the sky arrives above us and begins to lower itself. Stairs shoot out from the side of the massive ship, a figure pushes a gurney down the steps, which is probably next to impossible with the wind and the wheels of the gurney on the stairs.

When the figures get closer I can tell the man pushing the gurney must be some kind of doctor, judging by his white lab coat. And the person on the gurney, under thick layers of glass and restraints, is Five.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay, things are starting to heat up, the story will hopefully end at around 60 chapters, if I have to make it longer I'll start a new story, but as a continuation of this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on!**

John

I gasp when I see Five, beaten and weak. In my mind I try to form a plan, but I can't focus. I finally decide to just turn invisible and try to wheel Five away. I inch backwards and turn left, hiding myself behind Ella, Marina, and Six. Six turns around and stares at me, I put one finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. Her eyes widen but she nods. She watches me turn invisible, then turns around and tries to act nonchalant, but she still looks like she's calculating something in her mind.

Once I'm invisible I run towards the stairs, who are unfolding themselves to form one long moving escalator. Setrakus' head whips around, he probably senses me. I hold my breath and stand still, Setrakus furrows his eyebrows but turns around, seeming troubled. I fly up to where the mogadorian holding Five's gurney is standing, then I quietly land on the staircase directly behind him. I lean forwards and place my hands on the mogadorians jaw, making it clamped shut, he can't yell. I then press a pressure point on the mogadorians jaw, the mogadorian collapses, I catch him, then push him off the steps, where he falls to his doom.

"What was that?" I hear Setrakus call angrily. I smile. Then walk up the stairs to the ship. I find a mogadorian, then I get inside his head. I recently discovered a new legacy, I can control people, but only if their minds are blank (which works while they're sleeping,) or if they're willing to let me inside their head. I take my dagger out of my pocket and hold it up to the mogadorian's throat.

"Clear your mind," I growl, "or die." I stretch that last word out, for effect. I seem to do a very convincing job. The mogadorian gasps then looks confused.

"Just don't think about anything." I say, a bit anxious and frustrated with this mogadorian. I reach out to the mogadorian's mind, and see he's finally cleared his mind. I force the mogadorian to start down the staircase that leads to the ground, and wheel Five right to me.

"Hey! You, what are you doing?" Setrakus shouts at the mogadorian that I'm controlling.

I force the mogadorian to say; "I'm going to bring him back in. The straps have broken." The mogadorian forcefully says. Setrakus seems unconvinced, but nods.

"Very well, be quick," Setrakus barks. I make the mogadorian scurry up the steps, pulling Five along.

I stop controlling the mogadorian once he brings Five to me.

"Any last words?" I ask. The mogadorian's eyes widen.

"B-but," the mogadorian stutters, "you said you'd let me live!" The mogadorian whines. I shake my head.

"Well, your people invaded my home planet, things don't always work out." I say, I pull my dagger back, but I hesitate. When did I become this cruel? It's a war, I try to tell myself. The mogadorian in my hold tries to break free. I hold him in place. Five, still on the gurney, trapped, begins to struggle. He tries to say something, but it's muffled bye the gag.

I can hear screams and shouts from below. _Come on, John! KILL him!_ The word 'kill' seems ugly and unnatural in my head. I shake off these thoughts, pull my dagger back and plunge it through the mog's chest. The mog falls out of my hands, then collapses to ash.

I release Five from the gurney, he stands up and stretches.

"Thanks," Five says. I nod in reply.

"Why did you hesitate? I could've been killed in that moment, an army of mogs could've stormed in here!" Five says, dramatically shaking his head.

"I-I needed…" I trail off, I know what I need. I _need_ a long vacation away from this war. I _need_ sleep, and food. I wasn't able to have any food, the mogadorians attacked us just as we were about to eat. Before that I haven't eaten in two days, now three, and I've barely rested. I shake my head. When I look up I see Five staring at me expectantly.

"We need to get out of here." I say, changing the subject. Five pulls open the metal door that leads to the diverse hallways of the warship. We both step through.

Five looks at me, concerned. Five pulls me to the side of the hallway, he looks me in the eye.

"I think we all need a break, especially you. But we-" Five is cut off by alarms wailing, then en explosion rocks the ship. Five falls over, he bumps me, we both fall down. Small pieces of plaster, debris, and dust rain down from the low ceiling. Five and I are soon covered in it.

"Go! To the engine room!" I scream, pointing to a door next to Five. Five pulls the door open, we both dash in. But, when we get inside it's not an engine room, it's some sort of study.

"This is not the engine room." Five declares. I look around, beakers full of strange coloured liquids rest on a wooden desk, and orange envelopes are scattered everywhere.

"Yeah, no kidding." I reply to Five, picking up a thick envelope. The label reads; NUMBER SIX/ MAREN ELIZABETH. I gasp, I open the envelope. Inside, dozens of pictures and documents fall out. Side shots of Six when she was young, playing in the snow or reading a book. Ones of her at some airport. They're all pictures from security cameras, or photographers that accidentally got her in the picture, I realize.

So, this is how the mogadorians found us, but they were always a step to late. Whenever they got these picture, or videos, we would already be gone. I smirk, the mogadorians are so stupid, the answer is right there.

I run around the room and grab as many of the envelopes as I can. I find a backpack on the floor, pick it up, and start stuffing it with envelopes. I find a laptop, I grab that and put it in the bag too. I grab more and more things, and stuff the bag until it can't take anymore. I zip the backpack up, then swing it onto my back, I buckle it to my chest so it doesn't fall off when we fight.

"Where should we go?" Five asks. I smile.

"Lets crash this ship."

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't have anything to put here, so just enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on!**

Eliza

"Ticket!" The old man at the head of the bus barks. I reach into my pocket and nervously pull out twenty-five dollars. The old bus driver shakes his head, then lights a cigarette.

"That's not a ticket," The man says, pushing the money back towards me. I sigh and dig deeper in my pocket, I pull out another twenty dollar bill. The man's cigarette burns, and smoke flares up, hitting me with a blast of smoke, I cough and glare at the man.

"How about now?" I ask the old man, waving the money in his face. The old man stares at me for a long time, then nods.

"Another five and you've got a deal." The man replies. I fish out another five dollars, hand it to the man, then start towards the back of the bus. When I'd gotten to the ticket booth, they had been busy, and with the line I would've never caught this bus, so I had to run over and beg the man.

I only have fifty dollars left, I better reach these people of my dreams soon.

The bus's engine roars to life, then begins to move. I had been surprised when I saw the bus station was open, I thought that it would be closed, with the aliens invading the world and all. But, it seems everyone has forgotten that New York was broken and terrorized, and that other parts of the world are still being attacked. The world must go on, I guess.

I rest my head on the stained wall of the bus. Apart from me, there's a boy about my age, a man in an expensive suit with a brief case, and an old woman. This bus will take me to a station just on the outskirts of the small village/town, Westminster.

I wonder if these people exist, if they're just a fantasy I thought of, maybe my parents are right, maybe I have gone crazy.

 _No, you're not about to travel thousands of kilometres just to find out you were wrong!_ I tell myself. I'm starting to wonder if going to Westminster isn't the best plan. I shake my head, in an attempt to shake my thoughts off too.

I'll just sleep. I close my eyes. Everything in the bus, the roar of the engines, the old woman's loud coughing, the boy's loud music, seem to disappear. I open my eyes. I see that everything appears to be frozen. When I look out the window, the cars have all stopped, become frozen too. I furrow my eyebrows.

 _Huh?_ I wonder. I run up to the old man driving the bus. He has a cigarette between his lips and a coffee mug in his hand, the coffee is splashing above the rim of the cup, frozen too.

"Hello? What is going on!" I cry. I spin around and run to the old woman. I wave a hand in front of her face.

"Please! Say something!" I cry. When I try to grab the woman, my hand goes right through her, like I'm a ghost. Like _I'm_ the one frozen in time.

"What," I breathe, pulling my hand away from the woman. I stare at my hand. It's right there. 100% there.

"Okay. Just calm down." I instruct myself. My breathing turns laboured, I try to clear my mind. I think of something my mother used to tell me all the time, almost evrey single day, "just stop, and think. There's always a way out, but sometimes, you have to find it." Her mother would say.

"Think. Think. Think." I say to myself. I close my eyes, I think back to the dream I had, it all seems connected to this. The blonde haired boy I think I heard someone call him John, had asked if I had developed powers yet. Am I developing one right now? Superpowers are real?

Am I doing this? Am I stopping time? I'm stopping time, I'm doing this!

"Okay, Eliza, just picture everything moving again." I tell myself, I imagine the woman to cough again, the business man to hum to himself again, and the boy to play his rock music, I want it all back.

When I open my eyes again, everything is back, the noise, the smells, the cars have begun to move.

I spring to my feet, and yell, "yes!" And then I remember that I'm on a public bus. Whoops.

"Um," I start, answering the judging, strange looks I'm getting, "I found a coin, it's my lucky day, heh. heh." I say awkwardly, pretending to reach down and pick up a coin.

I sit back down, looking away, I can practically feel the other bus passenger's eyes on my back.

Well, this ought to be a wild ride.

 **XxxX**

Six

I saw John sneak onto the warship. I'm not sure what his plans are, maybe we'll stay and fight, or make a quick getaway, but I'm betting on the last one. I also know that mogadorian didn't fall, I don't know what's going on up there, but we need help.

The mogadorian army seems to be ongoing. Hundreds of mogs march out of buildings, ships, cars, you name it. Ella glances at me.

 _We need to go. NOW!_ Ella says telepathically. _I know, what is John doing up there?_ I reply, glancing around nervously. Ella shrugs.

I walk over to Nine, and elbow him, maybe he has a plan. "Oooowwwwww!" Nine screams, I guess I elbowed him harder than I thought. Setrakus turns to us, his cold eyes bore into mine, unblinking, I stare right back, as if to say; _come at me._ Nine rubs his side and glares at me.

"We need a plan," I whisper to Nine. Nine stares at me.

"Uh, that's John's thing." Nine repies. I shake my head.

"I don't care, think of something! Alright, make a distraction while I get the humans away from here. They're gonna help me." I say, Nine rubs his hands to together eagerly.

Just as Nine opens his mouth, he's interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls on the concrete, coming from behind us. When I turn around, I see the one person I need right now. Sam.

"Yes! Perfect!" I cry. Setrakus turns to me. Sam grins at me, I smile back.

Just then, John and Five come sprinting down the steps leading to the warship. John stumbles, and faceplants, causing Five to fall over him too. The two of them go rolling down the steps. I shake my head. John finally manages to stop himself, but Five continues to go, knocking him down. It's actually pretty funny, considering the circumstances. A very intense scene, mogadorians everywhere, then John and Five start barreling down the stairs.

Five stands up, and helps John up. The two of them red-faced and bruised, continue to run.

"Go! Go! The ship's gonna blow!"

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay we've reached 50+ reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :)**

Eliza

As soon as I step off the bus I feel it. An earthshattering shake, soon followed by a deafening BOOM. I fall to the floor and cover my ears, the ground continues to shake. I cry out, and pick myself off the floor. The shaking stops, but my ears are ringing.

Screams erupt from the center of Westminster. I know that's where I need to go. I break out into a sprint, heading to the noises. I'll never make it to the center of Westminster in time, I have a feeling whoever is there wont be for any longer.

I know what I have to do. I have to freeze time again. I'm hesitant to do it, what if I can't come back? What if I hurt myself? I shake my head.

 _Come on, Eliza! You can do it?_ That last statement comes out more like a question, can I do it? I guess I'll have to find out.

I close my eyes, let out a big breath, then imagine time stopping. When I open my eyes, everything around me slows to a stop. I run as fast as I can.

I finally start to see a big crowd of people, and a ridiculous amount of smoke pouring into the once blue sky. My black running shoes slap across the silent battle grpunds

I recognize the ugly creatures, the aliens. I run around them, I run _through_ them. I see a beaten looking blond haired boy. The boy I saw on TV, the one who was resisting, the boy from my dreams.

"Yes!" I yell triumphantly. The boy and his friends are all running towards a small black van. I see that the boy's foot is poised on the floor, when time returns he'll fall.

I stand in front of the boy, maybe I can catch him. I hold my arms out, and close my eyes. I imagine time returning. Suddenly, the deafening battle sounds return. Bullets whiz past me. Something falls onto me. Something HEAVY. The thing knocks me down.

"Aghhhhhh!" I scream as I fall to the floor. When I open my eyes the blond haired boy stares down at me quizzically. The boy holds out his hand, I gratefully take it and stand up.

"I'm –" The boy says, I interrupt him.

"John Smith, I've heard a little about you. I'm Eliza Williams. And I had a dream, you were there… And I just started to develop some kind of power. I was hoping you could help me. Or, I could help you." I say, I pray that the boy, er, John, lets me come with him. I won't have anywhere to go if i can't go with him.

John turns back towards the car, then glances at the advancing mogs. He looks me in the eye. I straighten up and stare back at him, I can't help but notice how handsome he is. The boy sighs.

"Alright," He says, motioning towards the car. I smile at him, then jump into the car. It's pretty clear that we can't all fit in the car. John, and another boy with a mane of long, tangled black hair, glance at each other, then at me.

"Hey, John? Who's are new, uh, friend?" The boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at John, as if I can't see him.

"This is Eliza, she's one of the human-garde, she'll be coming with us," John tells the boy, "oh yeah, this is Nine. You might want to stay away from him." John says, smirking at Nine.

"We have two options, Nine. Some of us can run beside the car, or sit on top of the car." John tells Nine. Nine rubs his hands together. Nine jumps onto the hood of the car.

"Hell yes!" Nine shouts, lounging on top of the car. Seeming oblivious to the army of angry mogs rushing towards us.

"Eliza? We don't have much room in the car. And there's about 45 of us, trying to fit in a 16-seater car. Would you mind…" John trails off, glancimg at the roof of the car, where Nine is lounging.

"Not at all," I say, climbing up the side of the huge white van. John disappears into the car, then comes out a moment later with a safety kit, and a large rope. John jumps ono the car next to Nine and I. He ties the rope around his waist. Then to the luggage carrier handles. He sits in the middle of Nine and I.

"It's less dangerous if we tie ourselves to the van." John says. I nod, grab the rope, and tie it to my waist, then I plop down next to John. Nine does the same.

"So, this is kinda safe, right?" I ask. Nine laughs.

"Honey, who said it was safe?"

 **Short chapter for you guys! But I'll be updating really really soon :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Told you I'd update soon :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Marina

"Ugh! I'm still freezing!" Nine calls, pulling the blanket wrapped around him over his head. His hair is sticking up in every direction, the same with John, and a new girl, Eliza.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrr," John says. He shakes even more, John doesn't have a blanket, being a gentlemen, he gave it to Eliza, even though she already had one.

"It's like a thousand degrees in here! You have to be warm!" Ella complains, sitting down at the white table next to me.

After the long, agonizingly quiet, ride away from Westminster, we came across an abandoned town, due to the mogadorians. Fortunately, it had been a rich neighbourhood. We found a mansion to stay in, which has its perks.

John, Nine, and Eliza rode on the roof of the car, since there was no room inside the car, now , the three of them are so cold. When we got out of the car, and saw the three of them, I swear I saw some ice on their backs.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that's better!" Nine says. Running over to sit next to the heating vent. John and Eliza join him. Eliza looks a lot warmer, so does Nine, but poor John looks as cold as ever.

"Are you _still_ cold?" I ask him. Everyone had become fed up with the three of them, and had gone to their rooms. It's just Ella and I left.

"M-my lumen. I can't feel much heat, but I can become hot from working out and stuff, if I get really tired." John says.

"No hot showers? How do you live?!" Ella cries cutely. John laughs. Eliza pulls a blanket off of her.

"Here. I'm warmer. I'm gonna go change, and freshen up a bit." Eliza says, smiling at us sweetly, she then pads up the spiral staircase, I can tell she's trying not to make much noise.

Once I know Eliza's gone into her room I speak up. "She seems nice," I say. John shakes his head.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you. I haven't seen her use any legacies yet, just be careful around her until she proves trustworthy." John says. I nod. Ella rubs her eyes and yawns.

"You should get some sleep. I think I heard John say we're gonna train tomorrow." I say.

"Yep, nice and early." John replies, smiling at Ella. She groans and starts up the long staircase.

"It's a workout just climbing these stairs!" Ella calls, her voice amplified through the empty corridor.

We all laugh. Nine, who has been unusually silent up until now, looks at me, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Do you think Daniella is in this house, or one of the others?" Nine asks. John and I exchange a look.

"She's upstairs, it's twelve people per mansion remember? She made that rule. Why do you care?" I ask. Nine blushes and looks away.

John starts to laugh. "Nine likes her!" He says, laughing even harder.

"Hey, Daniella, mmph!" John shouts, Nine tackles John and covers his mouth, they wrestle for a moment.

"Alright. You boys fight it out. I'll be upstairs." I say. I run up the stairs. Ella was right, it sure is a climb. I head into my room, I lay down. I'll just close my eyes for a second…

"Everybody up!" I hear John yell. Pots and pans are clanging. I guess I slept through the whole night. Oops.

XxxX

April

I was put in a house with John, Nine, Marina, Sam, Ella, Five, Eliza, Six, and some fellow humans. I'm a bit nervous, since there's so many garde in my house, we train in the groups of our houses, what if I embarrass myself?

"C'mon! Let's go!" John and Nine yell. I check the expensive clock on my nighstand. It reads; 4:47. I groan. I pull on a fitted undershirt, then a hoodie, and some workout leggings. I pull my hair back into a studious ponytail, then check myself in the mirror. _Since when have I cared what I look like?_ I wonder, back in high school I didn't have very many friends, we just didn't have much to talk about.

 _Since John._ I think back. I blush, I shouldn't change for a boy. I rush downstairs to the mudroom, then pull my converse on. Ahhh, much better.

I dash outside and look around. I spot John, Nine, Marina, and Ella by a fancy picnic bench.

"What are we doing today?" I ask John. John smiles at me.

"Good morning to you too. And some well-needed legacy training." I groan.

"Yeah, yeah good morning." I say to John, smiling too. The early-morning sky is a pretty shade of light pink and gray. I sit down on the picnic bench and yawn.

Arabella, Six, Marina, Sam, Five, and Eliza walk outside, all looking like they just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning," John says cheerily when the groggy group reaches us. "We're going to do some legacy training today, and a lot of exercise too. I noticed that during the fight, many of you used combat instead of legacies. Trust me, your legacies will take you much farther." John says, standing up and starting to walk towards a tall building.

Nine pulls open the large barn-styled door. Inside, a huge 400 metre track, complete with lanes, a home gym, a water stand, and a rock climbing wall.

"Woah, who's this rich?!" Six exclaims.

"It was for the whole community." John explains. We all look around in amazement.

"We're gonna start with some laps. We'll do ten laps, as slow as you want, Nine and I will be running with you the whole way. After that, we'll try and asses you, find out your limits. We'll go from there." John says, climbing onto the rubbery track.

"Ten laps!" Sam exclaims. John laughs.

"I know, man. I know. It's not like gym. Just go as slow as you want. You can even walk the last few laps, but at least try." John says. I nod, stepping onto the track too.

"Alright, on your marks! Get set! Go!" John yells. I take off, this should be fun.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry about the confusion of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :D**

Marina

I've never been the most athletic person. So when we ran those ten laps I immediately thought I wouldn't be able to do it. I guess being Loric really does make you strong. I continue to run my seventh lap, hardly out of breath. Only John, Nine, and Six are beating me, by two laps. John sticks out his foot, tripping Nine. Nine yells and falls to the floor. I run over to Nine and help him up, then heal a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Thanks Nurse Marina!" Nine calls, dashing off to beat John and Six. If I knew he was going to call me that I never would've helped him. I _hate_ it when Nine calls me Nurse Marina, it makes me feel weak, like I'm just the healer all the real fighters come to when they're hurt.

I round the corner of my last lap, then step off the track. I bend over and catch my breath.

"So," I say, "who won?" I ask.

"Six. Then Johnny. I would've won if he hadn't tripped me up!" Nine pouts.

" _I_ would've won if Six hadn't elbowed me!" John complains. Six shrugs. I laugh.

Daniella is the next one to finish. Then April. Sam finishes last, having walked the last seven laps.

"C'mon Sam! I've seen you run farther than that!" John encourages. Sam smiles sheepishly.

"Yea, when I'm running for my life." Sam says.

"Anyways. We're gonna do some legacy training now. Nine, Six, Sam, and Marina if she wants to, will be your test dummies. You can use whatever legacies you want to show me on them. Marina or I will heal them after. I'll observe you and give you some pointers. Is that okay with everyone?" John asks, a few people say "yes" or nod their heads.

I run over to John.

"I'll be a test dummy if you want." I say. John claps his hands together and smiles.

"Great!" John says. I walk over to April.

"What've you got?" I ask her. April looks embarrassed.

"Well, other than my telekinesis I've got duplication, and a bit of precognition." April says. Precognition, like Eight. My cheery mood falls.

"Marina? Are you okay?" April asks me. I look at her, a bit startled by her voice.

"Yep," I say, trying to sound light-hearted, "Lets get started." I say.

April nods and closes her eyes. Suddenly, another April pops up beside her, and another. But, the next duplicate has bleached blond hair.

"Whoops, I'm gonna have to work on that." April says, shrugging. I smile.

"That's okay. Try again, but, this time, make sure to focus on every last detail. Just tune everything else out." I instruct, hoping my advice will work. April closes her eyes again. Another April pops up. Then two more. More and more duplicates appear. I smile.

"You're doing great!" I exclaim. April, eyes still closed, smiles. April opens her eyes, her strangely dark eyes widen excitedly.

"Are they all exact?" April asks. I glance around.

"Perfect! You've got it!" I say, smiling encouragingly.

"Yes!" April calls happily.

"Ow! I have the worst headache." April says, rubbing her temples. Suddenly, John appears.

"Uh, we're going to end this training session early. We'll have another tomorrow." John says, seeming nervous.

"Oh. Why?" I ask curiously, tilting my head sideways.

"Um," John says, sounding distracted, "I have to go." John calls, dashing out of the track.

"Well," Nine says, "That was weird." He continues, plopping down on a nearby plastic bench.

"You're just going to blow that off? John seemed pretty worked up." Six says, glaring at Nine.

"Oh come on, that was nothing! I say we just leave it." Nine replies, placing his hands behind his neck and getting comfortable on the bench.

Daniella walks over to Nine and starts violently slapping his arm. "Lets go!" Daniella says, dragging Nine off the bench and to the door. Nine complains the whole that's definitely Nine's type.

I follow behind Daniella, heading towards our mansion. Nine stands up and pulls the door open. Everyone rushes into the big room, no sign of John.

"John!" Nine shouts, walking towards the kitchen. Nine enters the doorway of the kitchen.

"Found him." Nine says.

"Thanks for the announcement." Six snaps. I walk into the kitchen. John is sitting at one of the chairs to the kitchen table. He looks fine, except for the fact his head is in is hands, which are resting on the polished countertop.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nine asks. Walking over "John!" Nine shouts, walking towards the kitchen. Nine enters the doorway of the kitchen.

"Found him." Nine says.

"Thanks for the announcement." Six snaps. I walk into the kitchen. John is sitting at one of the chairs to the kitchen table. He looks fine, except for the fact his head is in his hands, which are resting on the polished countertop.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nine asks. Walking over to John. Nine shakes John's shoulder, he finally comes to.

"Huh?" John mumbles, pulling his head away from his hands. His hair is a mess, like he has been raking his hands through it.

"What's wrong?" Six asks, seeming concerned.

"Oh, I uh, just have a really, really bad headache." John says, grimacing and holding his head. April takes a step forward.

"Y-yeah me too." She says.

John stands up. "Woah!" He yells, John grabs the edge of the counter, steadying himself.

"I-I'm a bit dizzy." John says, grabbing the counter again. April stumbles, I guess she is too.

"Maybe I'll…" John trails off. His eyes roll back into his head, then he collapses to the floor, like a puppet with it's strings pulled.

"John!" April shouts. But she too seems very dizzy. Nine runs over to her. April falls into Nine's open arms. I know this scene, this is exactly what happened to John and Elle, back when we stayed in Nine's penthouse.

"This is too familiar. I don't like this." Six says, looking around as if someone is staring at her.

"Yeah, neither do I."

 **Ooh I love cliffhangers! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters.**

April

I cough and stand up. When I look around all I see is a barren piece of land. The ground is an ashy gray. I look around, the land seems to be one long stretch of gray, no buildings or signs of life anywhere.

"Hello?" I call, feeling silly, since there's obviously no one here. I sigh. All I have on me is a breakfast bar and a few dollars, not like I'm going to spend it on anything. Something creeps into the edge of my vision, at the top of my eye. I reach up and make contact with something warm and watery. I pull my hand back and see that it's covered in blood.

I gasp. More and more blood pours out of my head. I feel around my forehead to try to find the source of the blood. I feel a gash, hardly big. But very deep. I must've hit my head on something when I passed out.

"Okay. You know what to do, April." I encourage myself. When people in movies get bullet wounds pouring blood they try to smother the bleeding. I take my sweater off and tear a large piece of fabric off of it. I take the fabric and press it against my head.

I can feel the flow of blood go down a little, but not much. I need help. My legs go weak and my head spins. I feel lightheaded. I plop down on the ashy floor.

Well, I guess it can't get any worse than this. I feel my eyelids finally give way and shut them. The last thing I see is the ashy gray ground coming up to meet my face.

XxxX

Six

"Um, guys. We have a problem." Nine says. Still holding April in his arms. Nine carries April to the couch and gently sets her down. Then, with Sam's help, Nine drags John to the other couch, the one opposite April.

"Well, what is it?" I ask impatiently. Tapping my foot on the ground and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, when April fell she hit her head on my waist. Which is exactly where my dagger was. It may have sliced open her head." Nine says.

"Nine!" I shout, sprinting over to April. I can see what Nine is talking about very clearly. Red blood gushes from a deep gash in the middle of her forehead.

"Great job." I mutter, glaring at Nine. Nine looks at the floor, as if sad to have let us down. Strange, doesn't seem like a thing Nine would do.

"I can try to heal her. But I'm not sure if it will work." Marina says. Nervously toying with a bracelet on her wrist. I've never really thought about that bracelet, she wears it all the time. I always assumed she just liked the style. But she wears it obsessively, during training, I've seen her go in to take a shower with it on her. I'll have to remember to ask her about it later.

Marina walks over to April and kneels next to her. She smooths April's long hair out of the way, then gently places her hands on April's forehead. The deep gash begins to close up. Less blood flows, then none. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

The only evidence April ever had a cut is the blood on her shirt and the roots of her hair. Marina steps away from April and touches her bracelet. _The bracelet._

"So… What do we do next?" Nine asks. Everyone seems a bit lost, John usually has a plan by now.

"I guess we have breakfast." I say, walking to the kitchen. I know I must seem nonchalant but none of us have had breakfast, and it seems there's nothing else to do.

I pull open the door to the kitchen and sigh.

XxxX

Marina

Breakfast was a painful, awkward, silent experience that morning. There were two empty chairs at the table. No one had said a word other than, "Please pass the toast," or "This is really good," Breakfast is normally an entertaining, joyful experience. But, I guess when two of your friends are in a possibly life-threatening coma there isn't much to talk about.

I finish drying the last plate and set the towel I scrub the dishes with on the counter. I head down the long, empty, narrow hallways. I trace my fingers over the intricate designs that l9ne the walls. There are beautiful painting scattered all over the walls of the mansion, I love seeing them.

"Hey!" A voice calls, startling me. Six appears next to me.

"Hi, what's going on? Anything new with John and April?" I ask. Six shakes her head

"Okay, I know this is a weird question to ask, considering the current circumstances, but where is that bracelet from? Why is it so important?" Six asks me. I'm taken aback that Six even noticed my bracelet.

"Adelina gave it to me when we first arrived at the convent," I start, memories taking over, "I always cherished it. Then, one time I went out for a run. It fell off my hand and I accidentally stepped on it. The metal part with my name on it, cracked and snapped in half. Eight had seen me upset about it. He took the bracelet and somehow fixed it." I finish. Tears spring to my eyes and spill out.

Six hugs me. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Six says sympathetically.

"It's okay, lets go." I say. I'm glad that Six is always there for me. I feel better just talking about Eight with someone. The day may have gotten off with a very bad start, but things have to turn around, hopefully…

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**You all really need to go read marinarules7's stories, they are so good! She's really nice and updates frequently. Please check her out, she's a really great writer, maybe give her a review too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on!**

Sam

I was sitting on the couch, curled up next to the fire with a mug of coffee and a good book, (the classic fireplace setting,) and that's when I heard it. A vase simply shattered. Didn't fall of the table, wasn't hit by anything. It just broke, spraying glass everywhere. It was as if some ghostly figure crushed the vase. But then I realized, _ghost hands_ that's my strategy for telekinesis. My first guess was I accidentally broke the vase with my telekinesis, but it doesn't add up. I was sitting by the fire, engrossed in my book, there's no way it could've been me.

So, as I crouch down on the floor, sweeping up pieces of glass, I wonder what really happened, and why it did.

I feel kind of guilty, this vase belonged to someone, and it looked expensive.

It's just me, everyone else decided to do a few laps on the track. I figured why not take advantage of the empty, silent house. Well, I'm technically not alone. John and April remain unconscious on the two couches.

A loud booming sound suddenly sounds in the quiet living room.

"Agghhhhhhh!" I scream, dropping the bag I was sweeping the glass into. When I whirl around, hands extended. All I see is a broken window. The cool night air blows in through the shattered window. A low whistling sound rings out, the wind.

I grab a thick blanket from the chair and find some tape. I tape the blanket over the shattered window. That should keep it a little warmer. I look around at the shattered glass scattered everywhere. I decide this is just too much of a coincidence, I'm telling the others.

I sprint over to the big building, then pull the large barn-styled door open. It swings outwards with a loud creak. I step into the building. I feel the atmosphere change under my feet. It's a whole different feeling walking into the track. Loud music blares from a speaker hung on the ceiling. I walk over to the speaker. I switch it off. The music stops, making the big building feel eerily empty and silent.

"Um, we have another issue in the house." I say.

"What kind of issue?" Nine asks, grabbing a towel and mopping his head with it.

"A coincidental issue, nothing serious. But I really need you to just trust me. Lets go." I say. Nine sighs and glances longingly at the track, but he obediently follows behind me. The others fall into step behind Nine and i.

I head back towards the house and open the door. Once everyone is inside I explain what happened, motioning towards the broken glass.

"Oh, that's seriously the-" Nine is interrupted by four loud pops. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Ella screams. I look around, I see that the glass table shattered, and the rest of the windows, including the gigantic one, which pretty much holds up the room.

I pull my hands over my head, shielding myself. Glass rains down on us.

"GO! GET OUT!" I scream, rushing through the open doorway and into the freezing night air. The others follow me.

"Oh my God! What about John and April?" Six asks. Nine runs back into the house, then comes back out carrying April.

"What about John?" I scream. Nine smirks, obviously not taking this seriously. Windows and lightbulbs shatter, then the house shakes, but stays up.

"He's a big boy! He can take care of himself." Nine says, clearly oblivious to how dangerous this whole scene really is.

Suddenly the house catches on fire. It's not like one small flame rose up into the night, it's like the whole house just lit up, as if being pushed by a button. Nine, seeming to get the seriousness of the situation now, runs into the house, then comes out dragging John behind him.

Suddenly, John's eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes snap open.

XxxX

John

It took me a while to realize the ashy gray atmosphere is Lorien, that I'm standing on Lorien, my home.

The visions came in bits and pieces, first, the American flag had woven in my face, then a shocked looking Sam had been covered in soot, I know another vision is coming on, so I sit and wait.

I feel helpless. A knot rests in my stomach, I know that something is happening, and I'm sitting on Lorien collecting dust with my ancestors.

 _Our swords clink together, Setrakus' face looms over me, his tall frame making it impossible to fight under his iron grip._

" _You'll never win!" Setrakus shouts through gritted teeth. I smile._

" _Watch me!" I shout back. Using my lumen, I shoot a fire ball at Setrakus, he diverts it back to me, I duck and yell. I can feel my energy draining, I cant fight anymore…_

I'm pulled out of the vision. Was that the future? _My_ future? I don't have time to think. Voices call out to me, I look around. There's still no one there. I'm pulled into a world of darkness.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :D. Also, please check out Marinarules7's profile, I promise you'll love it!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :p**

Six

"E-ella?" I call out. Nobody answers. The flaming house continues to burn, sparks and embers wander over to me, burning my skin with each touch. Humans come outside from their houses and watch the house in silence.

I hear a few people scream in triumph. I glance over at them. They're all crowding around John. Did he wake up? No one seems to be making an effort to stifle the flames that are quickly escalating.

I run over to Marina. "Hey. Do you think you could, you know, ice down the house or something?" I ask Marina. Marina frowns and looks up at the house.

"I don't see how that would help anything," Marina says, she doesn't say this in a helpful way, but in a mean, bitter way.

"Is everything okay?" I ask Marina, grabbing her arm, Marina looks me in the eye. Only now do I see the lines of worry etched on her face, the dark bags under her eyes. Marina's arm is ice cold, I yank my hand away from her.

"I guess I could try with the ice," Marina says, changing the subject. Marina obviously doesn't want to talk about whatever is going on, so I decide to just drop it until later.

"Okay," I reply, sighing a bit. I wish Marina felt comfortable talking to me about what's making her so sad and worried, but I guess she's just too afraid.

Marina extends her arms towards the flaming house. Ice spurts from her hands. The ice doesn't help at all, just melts right away.

"We need water." I say, Marina nods. Suddenly, a series of cheers comes from the group that had been crowding around John. I run over to them. When I look down I see John lying on the ground, ash and dirt are smeared all over his cheek. John blinks, then groans. Nine extends a hand to John, who gratefully takes it.

"What happened? How did you wake up? Did you talk to Setrkaus again?" Before I know it the questions come flooding out of me like a waterfall. Everyone else speaks at the same time. John is clearly overwhelmed. He blinks twice and raises his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what any of the words that just came out of your mouths mean." John says. His voice sound scratchy and husky. I can tell something emotional just happened to him, and I know he likes to be alone after things like this happen.

"Guys, I think we should give him some space." I say, backing away. The group follows me too. John gives me a grateful look and a half smile. I smile back. April, who I hadn't even noticed had woken up, sits down next to John. John smiles at her, than his face turns grim.

"Six?" Nine asks me, pulling me aside.

"Uh-huh?" I reply.

"I don't know if John-boy can like, function, so do you have a plan?" Nine asks me, his voice is as sarcastic as ever, but his eyes are serious and concerned.

"Yeah," I reply. "My plan is to talk to John." I finish. Nine sighs and glares at me. I shrug and begin to move closer to John.

Once I reach John, Nine at my side, I raise my eyebrows. I don't need to ask the question, John knows we need a plan. It's a question John has been asked countless times. He sighs and rakes a hand through his tangled dirty-blond hair.

"I think we need to take extreme measures," John says. I fear what he'll say next. "We need to team up with the government again." John says. He stares at the ground, ashamed.

"No! No way! Never! They'll capture us and test us, and they'll blackmail us! I don't want to be treated like nothing!" Nine exclaims.

"Fine," John says, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys can stay in No! No way! Never! They'll capture us and test us, and they'll blackmail us! I don't want to be treated like nothing!" Nine exclaims.

"Fine," John says, crossing his arms over his chest. "You guys can stay in _that_ house." John says, a smug look on his face. He motions towards the burnt house. Smoke curls up above the flaming house and disappears into the evening clouds. Nine sighs. It's obvious who's going to win.

"But… We can't…" Nine searches for a reason, another alternative. But there doesn't seem to be one.

"Alright. We're teaming with the government."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**To: Rose Kim (specifically for you, since I can't PM you.) If you'd like to get notified when I write a new chapter you have to go onto my latest chapter, there should be a box that says FOLLOW/FAVE you can click that, then there will be some options, if you'd like to get notified you should follow my story. If you'd like to follow me as an author (You'd get updates whenever I write a new story,) Then click that. Hope this helped, just ask me if you're still having trouble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :D**

John

I'm exhausted and exasperated. With Nine constantly harassing me about meeting up with the government and the fact I haven't actually slept in three days, (Passing out to have visions does not count.), I'm on the verge of passing out.

Nine and I are alone, except for Sam who is currently driving, and very focused on it. Everyone else went in separate cars, we're traveling to London, we're supposed to meet with some FBI agent in an underground bunker.

"Oh come oooonnnn! I don't want to see Walker!" Nine whines. I take a deep breath and rub my temples. I'm ready to knock Nine unconscious.

"Shhhh." I reply, closing my eyes. When Nine is silent for a few moments I finally think I'll be getting some sleep. But then he opens his mouth.

"And-" Nine is interrupted by a truck going by, but I'm not going to listen to his next statement.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I haven't slept in almost three days! I'm going to shut your mouth for you!" I snap. I didn't mean to explode at Nine, but when you haven't slept for three days you tend to be a bit cranky.

"Okay. Sorry." Nine says. This catches me off guard. I open my eyes and stare at Nine, his back is turned away from me, and his shoulders heave with each heavy breath.

"Hey, dude," I say, tapping Nine's shoulder. "I didn't mean it, I'm just tired." I say to Nine softly. Nine turns around and nods at me, his face is flushed and his eyes are a little watery.

"I-it's not you," Nine says, swallowing. "It's just I saw _them_." Nine says, his eyes downcast. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"The mogadorians?" I question, Nine shakes his head, his long brown hair flies around him in a black halo. "You saw who?" I ask Nine. Nine looks at me with big, watery eyes, and I know he's confessing his masked feelings to me.

"M-my family," Nine starts, his lip quivers. "I had a nap, and then I was transported to this ashy gray dusty terrain. Then I just had a whole bunch of flashbacks. I saw myself running through a field, there were animals all around me. My grandfather came out, he smiled at me, it was a happy, real smile, not a forged one like the ones you get all the time. There was a baby too. I saw my parents, and then…" Nine trails off, his big eyes meet mine.

"It was gone. _They_ were gone. It was awful, the mogadorians…" Nine doesn't have to say anymore. I nod.

"Listen, I know how hard that must've been for you. And I think the others should know about this." I reply. I've never been the best at comforting people, I know Nine doesn't need to be comforted, just guided.

"Hey, Sam?" I shout. I know that Sam won't hear me unless I shout, he gets really nervous when he's driving, and he turns into a brainless, speechless, person, the wheel his only communication with the real world. Sam shakes his head, as if to clear it. He blinks twice, then glances into the rear view mirror, our eyes meet.

"Pull over," I say, motioning towards the side of the road. Sam nods and turns back to the road, his attention already 100% focused on the road.

 _Hey, I need you to pull over._ I say to Marina, Six, April, and Cassian. They're the drivers of each car. Their cars pull over.

"John? When do you think our next chance to train will be? I want to work on my illusions." Sam says eagerly.

 **A/N I don't know if any of you remember, but in chapter 9 or 10 Sam develops illusionist powers, just a quick reminder. You must've thought I forgot!**

I smile kindly at Sam. "We'll probably team with the government, then they'll make us train, and I guess we'll… fight for Lorien." I tell Sam. Sam raises his eyebrows quizzically, as if to question my plan.

"That's not very descriptive." Sam says, I nod and smile sheepishly.

"Well… lets just think of now," I say, Sam nods.

"So we're headed to some underground base, right?" Sam questions me. I nod. I turn away from Sam, I hear Sam sigh, he's been trying to start a long conversation with me all day, but I just don't want to talk, and keep turning away.

"And, we have bigger problems. I just want to ask the others something," I say, motioning to the cars that have just pulled over in front of us.

Marina and Adam both step out of separate cars. I notice their arms sway in the same motion, and their facial expressions are the same.

Everybody starts piling out of their cars.

"Um, I didn't mean everyone, just the garde." I say to the crowd of humans jumping out of a car.

"Have any of you guys had dreams, or visions," I ask the other's once they're all here. "Ones about Lorien, about your old families." I finish.

"Well, yes." Six says. Marina nods in agreement, Five looks away, I'll take that as a yes. Ella mumbles a small "yes," and Nine nods too.

"That's weird, too weird. When I had a vision I saw Lorien, but I never saw my family." I say, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, then stare at the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Ella asks. She shivers and stares at me, frowning.

"What if we're all dreaming about these things because we still have a small chance of restarting Lorien," I say, my voice sounds high pitched and excited.

"Then we should look into this, share our stories." Sam says. I nod.

"When we meet up with the government." I say. Everyone heads back to their own cars.

I sigh, more driving with Nine.

 **I know this chapter was bad, so sorry. But please read and review :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry I haven't updated as I normally do (Everyday, or every two days, depends how long the chapter is :D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Sam

We had jumped out of the car, excited to finally stretch our legs, and to meet with the government. At first, when we saw there were no agents in the small café we just thought they were late or got stuck in traffic. But, after 36 minutes I'm starting to wonder if this government goon is really going to show up.

"Weeellllll," Nine starts, he jiggles his legs up and down under the small table, causing it to shake.

"Is that your fourth coffee?" I ask Nine, glancing disapprovingly at all of the empty coffee cups stranded on the table.

"Maybe," Nine says, smiling sheepishly.

"I think you've had enough." I tell Nine, reaching out to take the coffee cup from his hands. But Nine dodges my hand, slurps up the rest of his drink, and glares at me childishly.

"Suit yourself," I say to Nine, raising my eyebrows as I stand up from the table. My knee accidentally bangs against the table's metal bottom, which, of course, makes the loudest scraping noise possible. Every head in the cramped café turns to me, I blush and grin sheepishly. A few older businessmen shake their heads at me.

I jog over to Marina. "Anything?" I ask her, glancing past her shoulder and through the glass door.

"Nope," Marina replies, her voice sounds tired, she is obviously bored and sick of waiting for this government man to show up.

"Feel like babysitting?" I ask Marina, I nod my head in Nine's direction. Marina cracks a small smile, her tired eyes light up for a split second, then become glazed over and reserved once again.

"Sure," Marina says, and with that, she spins on her heel and marches over to Nine.

"Nine! That's more than enough caffeine!" Marina exclaims, shaking her head at him. I smile and turn away. I watch a man and a woman step out of a car, a little boy, maybe 10 years old, follows closely behind them. The boy's pale face is twisted in sadness, and his mouth is downturned in a frown seeming almost permanently glued onto his face.

I watch the family of three enter the café. I turn away from them and back towards the nearly empty parking lot.

A group of three men step out of a black van, complete with tinted windows. The men are decked out in all black, from black fedoras resting on their heads, to the black mountain boots fitting their large feet.

"Hey, John?" I call out, not taking my eyes off of the three dangerous men advancing closer and closer to the small café. Though the men aren't doing anything intimidating, I feel threatened, cornered.

John rushes to my side, his blond hair is a mess, it looks like he hasn't brushed his hair in a while, which he hasn't.

"What?" John replies grouchily, staring at me with tired, angry, frustrated blue eyes.

"Woah, what's up?" I ask John, he looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing, really. Are _they_ here?" John questions, spitting venom and hatred into the word "they".

"I think. They look like the loyal government type." I reply, one of the men, the one with dark skin, glances disapprovingly at the small café, when he spots us his expression amplifies.

"Charming," I say. John nods.

A small bell clangs once the government agents open the door, their sunglasses conceal their faces well, it makes their strong eyes hard to read. The men walk right up to us, they smell faintly of strong cologne and stale cigarettes.

"Sam Goode. John smith," One of the men says, his jaw sets and he pulls of his black aviator sunglasses to reveal an emotionless pair of brown eyes.

I nod and so does John. Another one of the men takes a step closer to John, so they're nearly face to face. The man pulls open his long trench coat to one side, revealing a M1911 pistol. He then takes it out of his coat's pocket, and jabs it into John's strong, muscular chest. I can't do anything to stop it, because it happens so fast. A single shot rings out and John stumbles backwards.

 **Cliff hanger for you guys! Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I know it was kind of a cliff hanger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters.**

Marina

"You shot him!" Nine exclaims, motioning to John's body splayed across the floor. A petite man sporting an apron scurries over to us and stares at John in horror.

"I will call the police!" The man shouts. He must be the owner of this café. The man speaks in broken English, a heavy Spanish accent.

"No need," The dark skinned government agent says, reaching into his coat and revealing a white ID badge.

The shop owner narrows his eyes and backs away, then casts his scared etes on the floor.

Six and Sam, who are leaning over an injured John, both look up at us with horrified faces.

"We need to leave." One of the men says. On the ground john stirs and groans, I run over to him and place my hands on his chest. I feel a deep bruise, but no further damage, I summon my healing abilities and feel the icy cold sensation wash over me.

John sits up. "Listen, I, er, we, don't mean any trouble," He says, looking up at me. John then brushes himself off and stands up.

"I understand. It was a mistake shooting. Now lets go!" One of the men says. When no one moves I decide to make the judgement call and follow them. The others fall into step behind me, I can hear Nine groan and begin to drag his feet.

"We have transportation vehicles, we will be driving you all." The dark skinned man says. I nod. The men lead us to their cars, we each pile in to the two separate cars.

The rest of my afternoon is one big blur.

XxxX

Ella

We reached the government facility about an hour ago. Once we got here we were immediately rushed to separate rooms, one person in one room.

I'm not sure what the others' room look like, but mine is just white. A white table that I'm resting my hands on, a white chair that I'm comfortably seated in, and white walls, a bleached room.

Call me crazy, but in this room, I get the sense that something is happening. Not something between the government, the other garde, or even Setrakus and his mog army, but something even worse, crazier. I feel like Lorien is moving, like its trying to do something. Maybe it'll revive people!

I smile doubtfully at the unlikely thought.

Suddenly, the painted metal door swings open. I expect to see some nosy government agent barrel through the door. But nothing, or no one, steps through the doorway. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. I stand up, my foot collides with the chair's white leg, we both topple to the floor. The chair slides away from me with an unbelievably loud noise.

I wince and cover my ears with my hands. When I stand up its on incredibly shaky legs. I guess that whole chair scene scared me.

I stand up and step out of the white room. I wander down a narrow hallway, which is just as white as my room. I can hear faint voices, I speed-walk towards them.

When I reach the source of the voices I come to a small room. I press my ear up against the oak door and try to focus all my senses on those voices.

"Should we tell them?" A male voice questions.

"Their home planet is brewing up some kind of Loric storm, for god's sakes, Daryl! They deserve to know!" A woman, who's voice I recognize to be Walker's, argues back.

I gasp and pull away from the cold door. Are they talking about Lorien? What Loric storm? What's going on?

I hear frantic footsteps behind me. I begin to sprint.

"Ella!" Walker yells. I gulp and don't turn around, but I make sure to slow my pace so she can catch up to me.

"Ella, stop!" Walker shouts, I feel a strong grip latch onto my shoulders, I try to shake Walker's hand off but she's too strong for me.

I slow to a stop and look at my feet. "What were you talking about in that room?" I question, raising my eyes to meet Walker's. I make sure to keep my eyes glassy and wide, hoping I'll look cuter. Walker rubs her temples in an attempt to soothe a headache.

"We, we think that Lorien, or we don't think, we _know_ Lorien is shifting." Walker says, her face is hard and her jaw set, she looks me straight in the eye.

"What does that mean?" I question, hoping Walker will spill some more information.

"Lorien might be alive, and planning something."

 **Hope you enjoyed please read and review :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**I haven't been very active with updating chapters :( I'd like to apologize for that, I promise to try to update frequently!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :P**

Five

To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about sharing a little house with Nine. Sure John and Sam will be there too, but they won't be able to stop Nine from killing, or maiming me, but then, of course, Marina would just heal me.

"You're telling me we can't see them?" Nine shouts. I snap to attention, I hadn't even realized there were other people in the living room. Nine is shouting at a government agent, very official looking. John and Sam watch this scene with tired eyes, no one has been able to sleep for the past few days.

The girls, (Six, Marina, Ella, April, Arabella) are sharing another cabin, the human garde are divided into different cabins too, we're under strict orders not to leave our cabin. They're not really cabins, more like miniature apartments in a government unit.

"Unfortunately, yes. We don't want you to leave, you'll be able to see your friends soon. There's food in the fridge. Your training starts tomorrow. That's pretty much all you need to know." The government agent finishes, glancing apologetically at me.

"But-" Nine is interrupted by John, who glances disapprovingly at Nine.

"Thank you," John cuts in. The man nods, spins on his heel and hurries down the hall, probably intimidated by Nine.

The door slams closed. I hear a click.

"Wait. What was that?" I question, Sam shrugs.

"Was that a lock?" Nine says. I widen my eyes and stare at the door.

"Why would they lock it if they know we could easily break, burn, or explode the door?" Sam says, I can practically see the wheels in his brain turning.

Nine rushes to the door and turns the knob, it doesn't open.

"Lets not break down the door," John says. "Nine, I'm talking to you." John says, stabbing a finger in Nine's direction.

"Fine," Nine replies. His eyes linger on the door for a second, then he walks away.

"I'm going to try to sleep." Sam says.

"Wait! There's only three rooms, and there's four of us." I say.

"Two people have to share." John says. I'm definitely not sharing a room with anyone.

"Not it!" We all yell at the exact same time.

Sam looks at each of us, then dashes out of the room and down the hall. I follow closely behind. John catches on and trails behind.

"Hey! Unfair!" Sam reaches one of the single bedroom's first, he closes the door and locks it. I dash into the second single room, there's only a two-person room left for John and Nine, I guess they'll be sharing.

"What! No!" Nine whines. I smile, revenge is sweet.

XxxX

Six

Marina and Ella had to share a room. They were happy to do it, if Ella has any more nightmares Marina will be there for her. I imagine the boys would've had a much harder time choosing who should share a bedroom. I smile at the thought.

I stand up and walk over to the fridge. I haven't had the luxury of eating home-cooked meals since we stayed in Nine's penthouse, and it feels great.

The fridge is like a blurry mirror, if you stand in front of it, you can make out you're figure, but can't make out faces. I open the fridge and take out a bottle of water, then I close the door of the fridge. I gasp and jump back, my hands clench into fists. A figure stands behind me, I can see their reflection in the door.

I spin around and throw a rabbit punch, but I don't see anybody behind me. Suddenly, the person pops up in front of me.

"Oh!" I shout, feeling dumb when I see it was just April.

"Jesus, April. You scared the crap out of me," I say. April blushes.

"Sorry, I just wanted some water too." She replies, smiling at me. She reaches past me and pulls out a bottled water.

I walk away.

"Wait! Do you have a minute?" April asks me, her eyes are wide and she seems upset over something.

"Sure," I reply. April motions to the couch, I sit down, she sits next to me.

"It's about John," April says, biting her lip. "Be honest. Do you think that John… likes me?" She questions. I raise my eyebrows.

"Um, you've kissed twice, plus you're always together. So yeah I think he does." I reply, the answer seems obvious to me, but she still seems unsure.

"No. I mean are we, boyfriend and girlfriend, is he my boyfriend? Am I his-" I interrupt April politely, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I get it. You're too nervous to talk to him about it, but don't be nervous around me. And yes, you are together. But, he's still hurting from Sarah's death, it happened less than a month ago." I reply, hoping im actually giving helpful advice.

"Thanks, and I know. I can't wait to see them." April says, her face lighting up.

"Me too." I reply. April gives me a little wave then walks away, she seems much lighter.

 _How are you guys?_ A voice asks me. I gasp, then realize it must be John talking telepathically. Wow, I'm really jumpy today.

 _Fine. How about you?_

 _Good. I got stuck sharing a room with Nine, ugh!_ John replies, I picture the two of them fighting over clothes and belongings, the thought make me laugh.

 _I really miss you guys._

 _Yeah, I want to see you._

 _Want some advice?_ I've decided to play a little matchmaker with John and April.

 _Sure._

 _Make sure April knows you like her, and that you want to be a couple._

 _Huh?_

 _Just trust me._

 _Alright._

 _Make sure Nine behaves._

 _I will, stay safe._

 _You too._

I feel the connection between John and I break. I feel happier than I have in days. A frightening thought occurs to me, do I still have feeling for John?

XxxX

Setrakus Ra

"Beloved leader," A voice snaps Setrakus out of his near-stupor. He turns around and lays eyes on a lowly mogadorian, a faithful servant. "We have located the garde."

Setrakus smiles at his sudden victory.

"Where are they?" Setrakus asks, turning away from the servant and back to the window of his warship.

"With the government, beloved leader. Planning to attack." The mogadorian replies, his voice shakes slightly, he has never been in the presence of beloved leader, he is nervous.

"Ah, that's how they are going to be." Setrakus says. A wide sadistic grin spreads across his face. Setrakus strokes his chin thoughtfully, then turns to the mogadorian.

"What would you like to do, attack?" The mogadorian says. The nervous mogadorian then quietly adds, "beloved leader," to his last statement.

"No, let them linger. The time will come. But, for now, lead me to the prisoners." Setrakus says, taking a step forwards.

"Which prisoners, sir?" The lowly mogadorian replies. Setrakus sighs.

"The human and the loric. Mark James and Lexa."

 **Ooh! So now Mark and Lexa are captured!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm kind of upset because I wrote a whole chapter and it didn't save :( I'll try to re-create it. It went something like this; Hey guys, hope you had a great day! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, you're greatly appreciated :D A little warning for you, I'm a HUGE Jix shipper, and it will happen in my story. If you guys would like me to pair two of the garde together just tell me, also, review if you want a certain curly-haired garde to be revived, or something like that, just ask!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. On with the story :P**

Six

I've been avoiding Sam. It's not that I don't like him, it's just… I think I still have feelings for John, and I'm too guilty to tell Sam.

Everyone else has gone out, Nine and Daniella went out for pizza, Five is somewhere, John and April on a walk (much to my dismay,) Marina and Ella went shopping, they asked me to come but I turned them down.

Since the unit is practically empty, it's almost impossible to avoid Sam, he's sitting on the couch watching a program. I really want something to eat, but that means I'll have to cross the living room, where Sam is.

I decide to risk it and creep past Sam, who is mesmerised by the man talking on the screen.

Just as I take a step the door bursts open. I jump and Sam turns around.

April stands in the doorway, her brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her cheeks pink from the cold.

"Hey," I say. "Where's John?" I question, right as these words escape my mouth John walks through the door. I can't help but notice how handsome he looks.

"Six? I didn't know you were here." Sam says.

"Um, yeah. I was here." I reply.

"Well," John says, dropping down on the couch next to Sam. "We saw Walker. She was her same old pleasant self." Says John bitterly.

"What'd she say?" I ask him, turning my eyes towards the program, then back on John.

"She told me _they_ want to train _us_!" John says, shaking his head angrily.

"So? I see no problem." I reply, fixing John with a quizzical glance.

"You want them to train you? What do they know! What can they possibly teach us?" John says, shaking his head.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I ask, still not sure as to why he's so upset, normally he's calm and collected.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." John says, his eyes glaze over, deep in thought.

John stands up and walks out the door, to the unit he shares with Five, Nine, and Sam.

"I'm going to rest," April says, smiling politely and heading to the bedrooms. Now it's just Sam and I, I immediately rack my mind to find an excuse to leave.

"So…" Sam says, smiling and blushing awkwardly. Normally I would find it cute he's so nervous, but right now I just want to leave.

"I'm going outside." I announce, standing up and brushing myself off.

"I'll come with you." Sam replies eagerly, standing up too.

"I kind of want to be alone." I say, focusing my eyes on the carpeted floor.

"Oh. Okay." Sam says, his face falls, he plops down on the couch.

I walk over to the door and turn the knob, it gives way, I step out. I walk to the boys' unit, then head inside.

John is sitting on the couch, he doesn't look up when I enter.

I sit next to him.

"Do you ever wonder about Katarina?" John asks me. I'm taken aback that he asked me this.

"Yeah, all the time." I reply, not sure why he's asking me this.

"I think about Henri a lot too. I miss him," John says.

"Why did this just suddenly come up?" I ask, unsure if I sound rude or caring.

"I don't know. When I talked to Walker I just started thinking about him." John replies. His voice is distant, distracted.

"Maybe you're upset about walker training us because you miss Henri training you." I say, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe," John says. I know instantly John wants to be alone to ponder this.

"I'm going to go outside." I say. John waves at me, I exit his unit.

When I step outside I come face to face with Sam.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." He says.

"I-I was just going inside now. I'll see you at dinner." I hurry off to my unit. I can feel Sam's eyes on me, I don't turn around, but instead keep walking.

I don't like this guilt-ridden feeling at all, and it's going to come to an end.

 **Sorry about all the drama in this chapter. There'll be fighting soon, I promise!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's some more romance, but I promise there'll only be a bit of drama at the beginning!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of its characters. Read on :P**

April

It's very hard to think when you're sharing a unit with five other people. Which is why I'm about to go scream at whoever's flirting with who on the couch.

I open my door then start down the hall, ready to tell someone off. But, when I reach the living room I see Ella and a boy around 13 years, her age, laughing together on the couch, I can't help but smile – it's so cute.

"Awe!" I hastily slap a hand over my mouth, realizing I just revealed I'm watching Ella and her "friend".

Marina shows up behind me, she stares at Ella and the boy, they stare back at us.

"Sorry," I apologise, "we were just leaving." I say, Marina narrows her eyes at the boy, I practically have to drag her down the narrow hallway.

"I'm so protective over Ella. But that boy is bad news," Marina says to me, her caring eyes have hardened.

"You just don't like anyone with Ella. Lets give them some privacy." I say, gently steering Marina towards her room.

"Okay. But if he makes a single move…" Marina says, she doesn't have to finish her sentence. I smile and nod.

I walk back to my room. When I open the door John is sitting on my bed.

"When did you…?" I start, trailing off. John shakes his head, his blonde hair twisting like a halo.

"Doesn't matter." He replies, his face is serious, giving way to no signs of amusement.

"Is something up?" I ask. Normally, John would've replied with a cheesy joke about up, but he averts his eyes to the floor.

"Yea…"

"What is it?" I demand impatiently.

"Well, it hasn't even been a month… And she's gone. Dead. B-but I don't have, I mean want…" John struggles to form a sentence. His lip quivers.

"Who's dead? Sarah?" As soon as I say her name his eyes fill with tears, he fights them. I know what this is about, and I'm not happy. John is here to break up with me. Were we ever dating?

"I get it. It's okay," I soothe, patting his hand.

"But…" He starts.

"I know, I've heard it before. You need time to heal." I say, my own eyes fill with tears.

"When I'm ready…" He says.

"I'll be h-here." I choke out.

"Don't make this hard for me." I say to an emotional John. He nods, his bright eyes meet mine. We share one last kiss, I treasure this moment, store it away. He glances at me, then retreats out the door.

I collapse onto my bed and fall back. My body is overcome with sobs. Tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"It's not fair." I mutter.

"Not fair!" I shout, sounding like a little kid who didn't get her way. I don't care if the others hear me. Let them know. Let them know April Smith won't be bothered by any boys anymore.

It always ends with emotion, and that will never change.

XxxX

Marina

Maybe it's Ella and that boy, or maybe I just have a lot of energy, for whatever reason, I decide to go on a run.

I slip on my running shoes and escape into the cold, fall day. Orange leaves fall from the trees and land on the ground, making a beautiful scene. I pass many other joggers, but one stands out. I realise it's John.

I tap him on the shoulder, he whirls around. His eyes are deep and sad, not like the normal calm and happy John.

"Hey," I say, motioning to a bench nearby. We both walk over to it and sit down.

"Hi," He replies. He looks deep in thought, he opens his mouth then closes it.

"Do you ever miss him? Eight." My breath catches in my throat, my eyes fill with sudden tears.

"Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what could've been. And you, with Sarah?" I ask.

"All the time. I could be flipping a pancake and suddenly be sad." He replies, his square jaw tightens.

"But you and April…?" I question, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. John shakes his head.

"Just ended it." He says, looking down at me.

"Oh," I say softly. Before, John was just like a close friend to me. But now we have something in common, and I hope I can become closer with him.

"Sometimes I see her." John says.

"Like, in dreams or visions?" I ask. John shakes his head.

"No, kind of like a ghost. At first I thought I was crazy. But then I saw more and more ghostly figures in the street. Then, it just went away." John explains.

"I think that's a legacy!" I say excitedly. He shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't know how to use it if it is a legacy." Says John. This sounds nothing like John, he would normally work with this legacy until it finally gave in. But, not right now, John has been an emotional wreck, it's time for a change.

"We're going to train until your legacy works, or something happens. I know the normal John, he would train and train until something happens."

"Marina, I don't think I'm up for it."

"Come on. We're going to Walker to find a place to train." I say, I stand up and grab John's arm, pulling him behind me. John stops dragging his feet and walks beside me.

"Listen. I needed that talk. But I'll talk to Walker, you need to rest. It looks like you haven't slept in days." John says. I rub my eyes gingerly, realizing he's right.

"But-" I insist.

"You need to sleep." John tells me, his eyes are serious, I must look bad. I nod and head back towards our unit. I hear John yell something like "Goodbye!" I wave to him, then turn back to our unit.

XxxX

(Still Marina's POV)

I wake to voices speaking in the living room. I groggily sit up and grab for my phone.

It reads; 12:04 SEPTEMBER 28th

I gasp, I must've slept for at least twenty three hours. I didn't even think that was possible.

The voices continue to mutter. I stand up and pull on some pants, then change into a nicer shirt. I brush my hair then pull it back into a French braid. Then I step into the narrow hallway and into the living room.

I reach the living room and find the source of the voices.

John sits on the couch, conversing with someone. The other person turns around. I gasp and realize the person with John is Eight.

 **I just love these endings! Please read and review :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**So close to a hundred reviews! Go read Marinarules7 stories, they're awesome :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on!**

Have you ever walked into a room full of noise and chaos? Where so many people are talking at once, it feels like your head might just explode. That's exactly how I feel right now. Though John, Eight and I are the only ones in the silent dining room, it feels as if everyone's attacking me. I rack my mind for a reasonable explanation of how Eight is here, but I come up with nothing.

I try to think of something to say, but I end up just standing there gaping open-mouthed at Eight.

"Marina?" Eight says, as if he can't believe his own eyes either. I gape at him, then fix John with an awed stare.

Eight jumps into action, running to me. He stands in front of me and stares into my eyes, he sighs and a grin spreads across his face.

"I-I've missed you, Marina." Eight chokes out. My eyes fill with tears of joy.

"I've missed you too. But h-how are you here?" I manage to find my voice. John, in the background, awkwardly clears his throat. I turn to him, but my mind is still focused on Eight.

"It's all on John," Eight starts. John smiles at me. I reach for Eights hand. But I miss it, my hand falls limply by my waist. I try again. My hand passes straight through Eights. Wait, what? _My hand passes straight through Eight's?_ I try to think of why that would happen. I reach for Eights cheek, my hand passes through his face as if he's not even there.

"W-what?" I stammer. John steps in between Eight and I.

"Come sit. Both of you," John starts sitting down and leading us to the white couch. "Remember earlier. When you said I might have a new legacy?" John questions.

I nod weakly.

"Well, I went to Walker and we discussed training places. She showed me a little arena, around it is a track. You know, the perfect place to train. Nine came with me to the arena and tried to help me summon my legacy. We were pretty successful. Guess who I found roaming the streets?"

"Yours truly," Eight says cheekily.

"So that means…?" I say.

"Yes," John answers. "He's just a ghost. He exists, but you can't touch him. He really is here, he can communicate with you, but he's not alive, he doesn't have a body. Which means he can walk through walls and stuff, your hand can pass right through him." John concludes. I glance at the floor.

"Oh."

"We can still go out and have a good time. How about we catch a movie?" Eight asks, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Alright let me get my-" I'm interrupted by Eight dragging me to the door.

"Lets just go! Adventure awaits! Wherever the wind blows, we shall go!" Eight exclaims goofily, raising his hand to the ceiling theatrically in mock passion.

I giggle. John smiles and looks away.

"See you later! Nine and I are gonna train!" John exclaims, dashing out of the room. Eight leads me out the door. The second Eight looks away my face falls.

I'm light and happy. Eight is back! So why do I feels so down?

XxxX

John

I'm really happy for Marina, but Eight told me something when we were alone on the couch waiting for her. I replay the scene in my mind.

" _So, you just trained until your legacy appeared?" Eight asks me curiously._

" _Well, mainly, it kind of manifested on its own."_

" _So you're saying I cant touch anything?" Eight says, glancing down at his hands._

" _You can't. I think if you try really hard you can kind of feel things." I say._

" _Oh. It's almost like my body isn't here. Like its just my soul with you." Eight says, I glance at his body, which is very much there._

" _Listen, Eight." I say, my face turning serious. Eight leans forwards and anticipates my next words._

" _Over time, Marina and I have become kind of like brother and sister – somehow grown closer. She's going to be excited to see you, but just remember two things," I start, Eights eyes have turned serious and a bit hurt._

" _1, I have power over you and how long you stay here. 2, you're not alive, you can't hold hands or anything, I don't think you can even eat. I don't want her to be heart-broken because she can't interact with you. Sooner or later she'll realize the limits on your relationship, don't make this harder than it has to be, for the both of you." I say, I know I sound a bit harsh, but I really don't want her to end up broken again, it seems like she was finally beginning to pick up the pieces._

" _I won't. John, you can trust me," Eight says, his eyes meet mine, I smile a little. "Also, is it tiring, making me visible to other people?" Eight asks. I nod, my eyebrows raised._

" _Oh yeah. Hurts like hell, but its good training. Beware, you might suddenly disappear, Im not sure how long I can keep you here for." I say._

 _Suddenly, Marina walks in and gasps._

I'm not sure if what I said to Eight was harsh, and, as I walk the narrow hallway leading to the training room, I regret ever telling him that.

I push open the swinging doors to the training hall. When I walk in Nine, Daniella, Ella, Six, Sam, and Five are all talking together. I jog over to them.

"Getting some training in?" I question. Everyone turns to me. Six bites her lip and looks away, Sam, Nine, and Five just stare at me, and Ella and Daniella just look away.

"Tough crowd. What's up?" I ask, hoping someone will answer me so I don't look foolish.

"We heard you got a new legacy," Ella starts. "I don't know about everyone else, but you usually get pretty distant when you get legacies or whatever, I was giving you some space, they're just weird." Ella says, jabbing a finger in Nine and Five's direction, Ella grins, I crack a smile.

"Can you really see dead people walking around?" Nine asks.

"Only if I turn it on, but that usually doesn't turn out too well. Sometimes it just turns on by itself." I answer, everyone stares at me anxiously.

"We should keep training. John lets do some laps!" Nine cries, running to the track. I grin and follow him.

I wonder why everyone acted so strangely, guess I'll never know.

About two hours later everyone leaves the track for dinner. Nine tells me he's going to eat. I stand in the track, alone.

But if I'm alone, why do I have the strange feeling someone's watching me?

 **And the suspense builds! This is one of the final chapters of this story, there's action soon, don't worry :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Some action coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on :P**

Drakus furlus (New POV)

Drakus Furlus watches the blonde-haired garde exit the track. He thinks the track is a luxury only for the weak, he snorts.

Drakus jumps down from where he rests clinging to the metal bars on the roof. He pauses for a moment, senses someone's presence, then continues walking with a dismissive nod.

He glances down at his wristwatch. It's black empty screen comes to life with a beep. Setrakus Ra's face fills the dark screen.

"Beloved leader," Drakus says, bowing towards the small camera chip inserted into the wristwatch. "The garde have trained. We must make our move."

"Very well," Setrakus says, pausing for a moment and stroking his chin. "We will attack within the next 48 hours." Setrakus Ra said, his black eyes seemed evilly bright, calculating.

"Be ready." And with that, the screen was blank once again. Drakus smiled to himself. This should be fun.

XxxX

John

"Whhyyyyyyy?" Nine moans, looking at me with pouty eyes.

"Because," I say, looking around the dark room. "Group training is important." I say. Normally, Nine loves training, but today he woke with a terrible headache, and I couldn't seem to heal it, nor could Marina. It felt like something evil, something dark, had been pushing my legacy, blocking its connection.

Nine stands up, groans, mumbles something obscene, then shuffles out the door, to the track I assume.

"Five! Sam! We're leaving!" I call. Five dashes into the room. A wide grin spreads across his face.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Five asks, I sigh.

"It's Noon." I remind him. Five's face turns even more gleeful.

"Why so happy?" Sam mumbles, stepping into the living room with a sad look on his face.

"Because Nine is weak!" Five exclaims, practically shouting this sentence.

Five runs out of the room before we can respond.

"I think i'm going to break up with Six." Sam declares quietly. I stop walking and grab Sam's arm.

"What?" I say, my eyes wide, eyebrows raised.

"You know what I said," Sam says, his eyes fixed on the floor. He doesn't say this rudely, but just seems miserable.

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"She never wants to be around me anymore, it's like our spark is gone. And, s-she's been avoiding me, and I think she's going to end it before I do and, I just don't know." Sam says, speaking incredibly fast.

"Well, do you really want to?" I ask.

"There are lots of cute human garde girls, and it's not like she'll have trouble finding someone." Sam hisses, glaring at the wall.

"What do you mean?" I ask, referring to his last statement.

"Oh come on, John! You can't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you! And the worst part is, you're totally oblivious to it all! It's like the two of you want to make me miserable, like you want me to feel awful! Like, like you just want me to disappear!" Sam cries. Kicking the wall. I jump back, Sam's kick was so powerful it shook the whole unit. Pieces of plaster fall from the ceiling, raining dust on us. I'm surprised to see a **HUGE** hole in the wall where Sam kicked it.

"Woah, Sam!" I yell. But he's not done. He punches the wall once more. The same thing happens again, like a mini earthquake. But, this time, a huge crash sounds in the now silent corridor.

Sam's breathing is laboured. He stares at his hands as if they're monsters. He then looks at me. I must look pretty freaked out because a tear rolls down Sam's cheek.

"What have I done? You're my best friend and, I-I don't know! I'm ruining everything." Sam says to himself quietly. I slowly walk over to him.

"Sam, I know this isn't a good time but – I think you just developed super-strength!" I say. Sam perks up immediately.

"Huh?" Sam asks. He looks around at the wall open mouthed, then looks at me.

"I did? I did!" Sam says half-heartedly. I know he's still upset.

"And," I start. "I would never date Six if it made you upset." I say softly. Sam looks me in the eye.

"No. You guys were clearly meant to be. I'll end it. Even if you two don't end up together, I'm not staying with Six." Sam decides. I nod and clap him on the back, guiding him down the hallway.

"Good decision! Super-strength! Now you'll be able to totally take Nine!" I say, laughing. We laugh together, and, it seems, for a moment, I'm finally happy and free.

 **Short chapter, but who doesn't love a little drama? Please read and review :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Some drama before the FINAL fight! That's right, I said the** **FINAL FIGHT** **! Sadly, this will be one of the last chapters I write. I might do another LL fanfiction, or for another series, but if you want to know when I publish something new PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE favourite me as an author.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on :D**

Six

"So, what do you want to work on?" John asks nonchalantly.

"Well, you normally have this all sorted out. Shouldn't _you_ know?" Nine asks. John sighs.

"I just decided we should train, I didn't really plan anything." John says.

After five aggravating minutes of listening to John and Nine debate back and forth, I finally cut in.

"Oh my God! Lets just do legacy training," I say, exasperated. Both of the boys look at me with questioning looks on their faces. "You know, where you partner up, and then you fight someone." I say. John and Nine both nod.

"Idiots." I mumble, walking away. John, who heard me, grins at me.

"I'd like to fight Six." John declares with a smug look on his face.

"Okay. Lets do this." I say. Nine partners with Daniella, Sam with Marina, Adam with Ella, and the human garde paired up amongst themselves.

I'm curious to see why John wants to fight me, he seemed pretty mad at Nine, I thought those two would've battled it out.

John circles me a few times with that same smug look on his face.

"Come on, lets stop acting like kids and fight." I say.

"What do you mean?" John asks. I shoot him a funny look.

"You know, the opposite of kids, adults." I say.

"Adults are the big ones, right?" John asks. At first, I'm confused. But then I realise John is acting like an idiot because I called him one.

"Woah, who turned out the lights? Oops, it was just a blink." John says. I smile.

"Oh my God! There's an animal in my mouth! Oh, never mind, just my tongue."

"Funny, ha-ha. Now can we fight?" I ask.

"What does fight mean again?" John asks.

At this point, I'm fed up. I sprint forward and unleash a tidal wave with my weather manipulation.

John lets out a string of fireballs the sizes of fridges, which devour my wave whole.

John strikes me with a quick rabbit punch. I duck and kick him in the shin. He cries out but uses my extended foot as an advantage, John puts his leg under mine and pulls back, tripping me. I stumble, but maintain balance.

John's blond hair is a mess, I laugh. I realise I let him distract me. He kicks me down, then steps over me.

"I guess I… um, what's the word? Oh, yeah! Win. Sorry, totally blanked on the word." John says, keeping up with his 'idiot' act.

"Not yet." I say. I stick my leg out, it connects with his leg, bringing him down with me. We both stand up in a flash. Suddenly, a GINORMOUS SPIDER crawls in front of me. I scream, it chases me. I trip over a sweater. Suddenly, the spider disappears.

I hardly have a chance to process this information because dozens of people surround me, old and young, unfamiliar faces fill my vision.

"What? John! John!" I say. John walks over to me.

He creates a ring of fire around me, so I'm trapped.

"I win! I win!" He shouts. I sigh, realising he's right.

John still doesn't release me from his ring of fire.

"John! Let me out!" I cry. John sighs.

"Who's the smartest in the group?" He says. I know I'm defeated, so I decide to give in.

"You are."

XxxX

Marina

I beat Sam in less than a minute. He tried to distract me with an illusion of fire and water, but I just took him down with some hand-to-hand combat.

We're all relentlessly waiting for Nine and Daniella, they look like they're wrestling, but they're pretty much just stuck in one position and spitting insults at each other.

I walk over to John.

But, just as I open my mouth, Five approaches him. I decide to let them converse, I'll talk to John later.

"Aghhhh! I win!" Nine screams. I walk away, I can't stand Nine and Daniella, I'll just get some fresh air.

XxxX

John

"Hey. Uh can we uh talk in private?" Five asks me.

"Huh?" I mumble, distracted by Marina, who looked like she was going to talk to me, but is walking away.

"Can we talk in private – about something important." Says five.

"Okay."

About 5 minutes later Five and I are sitting in the lounge, staring at each other.

"You seem tense – what's up?" I ask.

"I-I killed Eight." Five says.

"Um, yeah. I sort of know that."

"I was sleeping last night. And I had a dream. It was of us, fighting the final battle. When it came to an end, I sacrificed myself, and Eight somehow took my spot. So, I guess I killed him, he gets to live, I don't."

I blink, wondering why he's telling me about his dreams.

"I was thinking," Five goes on. "I-I can't live like this. Every time Marina looks at me, I see vengeance and disgust in her eyes." Five flicks his good eyes around the room, then lands back on me.

"And…?"

"And, I want to make the dream come true. I want to let Eight have the life I stole from him. I don't have anybody, I don't even have a reason to live. I just wanted to tell you, so you'll have an explanation when I'm gone."

"Wait! Back up, you're crazy! No!" I yell, standing up.

"John…" He says.

"I'm going to make it happen. Eight will live on."

 **Maybe he will… Haha, hope you enjoyed, please read and review :P**


	42. Chapter 42

**I know this isn't normal, but it's going to be a Nine POV I know that some of you wanted this, and there might be some Nine and Daniella stuff too. Lots of drama this chapter, but there's only about ten chapters left, so enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on!**

Nine

I smile, today is a great day. I haven't seen Five yet, or John, or Sam. I'm actually getting a bit worried. But, I don't care, I've had the place all to myself.

I'm stretched out on the couch watching football and eating chocolate cake. Literally. I'm actually eating the whole chocolate cake. And there's no John to stop me.

"No! No! NO! NO!" I scream at the TV, fists in the air. The opposing team just scored a touchdown. I groan and plop back down on the couch.

I don't know why, but football suddenly appealed to me, I've been watching it in all of my spare time. Maybe it's just the idea of people maiming each other that appeals to me.

Suddenly, John bursts in. His eyes are downcast, he doesn't bother to look at me, he then storms out of the room. A moment later he dashes back in, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Whoa. What's your probl-" I start. But John interrupts me, seething.

"This is all your fault!" John says, shaking his head. I furrow my eyebrows. John's eyes are monsterous, filled with something weird and ugly, something un-John-like.

"What?"

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault." He replies. He seems pretty steamed, and I figure he just needs someone to take his anger out on someone, and I'm the target.

"Woah. Woah. Back up there. What's my fault?" I figure I should get my facts straight before I deny whatever it is.

"Five killed Eight meaning to kill you! Because you had to be Nine! You had to mess things up like you always do!" John cries. I stand up, staring at John with narrow eyes.

"Do you really want to go there?" I ask.

"Well if 'there' is heaven, Five will be there to greet me with welcoming arms!"

"Wait, Five?" I ask.

"Yes! Because now he's sacrificing himself so Eight can come back alive!" John says.

"Why is that bad?" I ask. John sinks into the couch, he lets his head rest in his hands.

"I don't know." He says in a tiny voice.

"Seems like I never know these days. Good old John always has a plan, we can count on him! Oh yeah, lets just pour all the stress we should be resolving on our own on him! Lets just eat chocolate cake and watch football!" John cries.

"Ah. You noticed that." I say, trying to hide the chocolate cake behind my back.

"Listen, do we really have to do this? I know you're under a lot of stress, mostly from us. So maybe the others and me can make plans and stuff to."

"And I." He replies.

"What?"

"It's not proper grammar. It's maybe the others and I. Not and me." I shake my head, on the verge of an emotional breakdown, John somehow manages to correct my grammar.

XxxX

John

What's the matter with me? I keep having breakdowns and fights. I don't know what this means, but I don't like it.

I pass Five as I walk down a hallway.

"I thought you'd already emotionally and physically sacrificed yourself for the good of the war to an ancient Loric spirit to revive Marina's fallen love and fellow garde to prove yourself to not only us, but to a Loric sanctuary for the greater good of the war." I say. Having to gasp for breath a little when I finish.

Five tilts his head. "Well, I guess you could put it that way. But I still haven't figured out what I need to do." Five replies.

"I don't think you should do this."

"It's the only way." Five tells me. I sigh and steal a glance down the narrow hallway, the walls are stained a horrible white, just like the rest of the government unit.

"The cepan would never approve of this! _Henri_ would never approve of this." I say. Five shrugs, then nods in goodbye. As Five is halfway down the hallway I hear him whisper a sentence to himself.

"Well, if Henri was so superior then why isn't he alive?" I hear Five mutter. I know he doesn't mean for me to hear these words, but with my enhanced hearing it's almost impossible not to. I turn around slowly.

At this moment I have no control over my body. I feel my body kick in and lunge forward. Something inside of me snaps, something ugly and evil. It surges through my veins, it makes me forget about my fellow garde. It makes me something… something wrong.

Five turns around when he sees me walking back towards him. I growl. I literally growl. Like an animal… like some kind of wolf. It sounds inhumane and I don't like it one bit.

I lunge at Five, push him to the wall with all my strength. I grab his throat and squeeze it, holding him up on the wall by his throat. His legs dangle in the air, they try to kick me.

A voice fills my brain. Not my voice, a raspy, husky, whispering voice, filled with disuse. _Kill him. Kiiiiillllll hiiiiimm._

"What did you just say?" I growl. Five opens his mouth, a moan escapes his lips. His hands fly up to his throat, instinctively trying to pry my hands off his throat. But with my super strength, he doesn't stand a chance.

 _Kiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll hiiim._ Suddenly, as if a wave crashes over me, I feel this inhuman force whoosh out of me. I gasp and let Five slide down the wall. He coughs and sputters, gasping for air.

His eyes widen, he stares at me as if im some sort of monster. Five sprints down the hall, away from me. I realise what I've just done.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask, sliding down against the wall so I'm now sitting. I punch the wall, leaving a hole.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask again, louder.

"What's wrong with me!" I shout. I'm about to let out all of my rage. But a pair of hands cease me from behind.

 **Don't worry, all of this will be explained soon. Hope you enjoyed PLEASE read and review! I'm SO close to 100 reviews (which is my goal!) :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Only a few more reviews until I reach 100! Please review :D Special thanks to samthevariablex for their amazing review, I really appreciate it :D Also, sometimes it's going to be present and in third person, that's what the first part of this chapter is, so don't mind that. Drakus Furlus (A mog character from earlier in the story) is making a reappearance, just in case you were confused. I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A LONG TIME! SO SORRY :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read away :P**

Present third person (Narrator's POV)

Drakus does not know what makes him grab the garde. He does not know what he is doing, or where he is going. He is only certain of one thing; this must be done.

The blond haired boy struggles, but he cannot escape the evil arms that are ceasing him from behind. The boy lets out a strangled cry, and his hands fly up to Drukus', trying desperately to make the man release him.

Strangling the garde brings Drakus a great deal of joy. But a great deal of pain. The grave reality of what Drakus has just done hangs upon him. Why doesn't the garde use his legacies against him? Why is he still alive? Drakus wishes he is dead. Beloved leader will not be happy.

Why did he do it? Why did he grab the garde? Why isn't the garde fighting? Thousands of questions swirl around in Drakus's mind. He decides he must let the garde go. With a great struggle, Drakus pulls his arms away from the garde's neck. But he is too late. The garde falls to the floor. Unconscious. There is blood. Lots of blood. But where is it coming from?

Drakus quietly slips away without another thought.

XxxX

Six

"No way!" I yell, laughing. Marina giggles too.

"I'm serious-" Marina is interrupted by a frantic Nine. His skin is unusually pale, and his eyes have taken a familiar look, the one he wore when we battled Setrakus, a desperate look.

"You better come see this!" Nine yells. Grabbing my arm and ragging me down the hallway, he does the same to Marina, who lets out a sharp intake of breath as his nails dig into her skin, but she doesn't pull away.

"What are you…" I trail off as Nine comes to an abrupt halt. There's a huge hole in the wall, something that could've been done by a big, dangerous animal. Two of the human garde walk up to us. They're both male and look about our age. I notice them dragging something behind them. The animal that made the hole in the wall?

"We-we found him." The dark-skinned boy says. They reveal the thing behind their backs. I gasp when I see it's Five. His throat looks badly bruised, but other than that he looks fine. I realize he must've been grabbed by his neck.

Marina lets out a little shriek and immediately runs forwards to heal Five. After two agonizing minutes he sits up, looking dazed and frightened, hardly aware of anything.

"Five! What happened?" I yell. Five's eyes meet mine.

"Y-you're not gonna like this." Five says. "Not at all." He repeats.

"Just tell us!" Nine shouts, growing impatient.

"John - need to find John." Five says, seeming to just have remembered why he's here. Five stands up, sways, then starts along, his big frame barreling down the stained white hallways.

"But – what about…" Nine starts. He then shrugs and continues after Five. Marina and I share a knowing look, then follow the boys along the hallway too.

We come to a stop at a large room a few doors down from our units, I've never noticed it. Five opens the door. I hear a gasp and prepare myself for whatever it is.

I don't think anything could've prepared me for what I see. My boyfriend (sort of) on the ground, covered in raging red blood.


	44. Chapter 44

**I can't believe all the positive reviews I've been getting! I have tried to write my own novel, but I've never really put much thought into it, for those of you who asked. I do dream of becoming a writer though :D Thanks to OneOfTheGuarde for their amazing review! You're all so supportive and I know I've been giving tons of shoutouts and stuff, but you all deserve it! And if you're a new fanfic writer I could give you a shoutout, just ask :) 97 REVIEWS! PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on!**

Sam

"This is your fault!" A voice shouts. I roll over and pull my pillow over my ears, in an attempt to suffocate the loud voices accusing each other of something.

"Why mine?" This voice is definitely Five, but his voice is raspy and scratchy, like he's just gotten over a bad cough.

"Please," Begs another. "stop accusing each other and help me!" Marina. That was definitely Marina.

"Yeah," grunts another. "We could use your help!" This one Is Six, the sound of her voice makes my heart hammer a little.

"If you hadn't decided to be the wise guy and went to commit yourself to the earth or whatever, none of this would've happened!" Shouts Nine. I detect a note of panic, making my ears perk up.

"Guys! Please!" Marina yells, her voice rising with panic.

"Why didn't you heal him already?" Five asks.

"Well you would know if-" Six is interrupted by a frantic Marina.

"Please!" Marina yells again. I'm not sure what's going on, but I have to find out. I pull on some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and make for the doorway.

"You're saying this is my fault?" Exclaims Five.

"Are you-" Nine starts, I can hear the fiery flames burning inside him, ready to explode with rage.

" _He_ attacked me! And then- and then… he was…" Five trails off, I can hear guilt.

"If you want to blame someone-"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Sobs Marina.

"He's dying! He's dying and I can't help him and i-I don't know why! W-we can't lose him! Please! Please!" Marina sobs. I run furiously down the unit hall, following the garde's voices.

"What are you all-" I start. But I stop midsentence when I see the lanky figure lying on the floor.

"J-john?" I cry. Everyone looks at me. Marina is crouched over John's body, sobbing.

"I cant do it!" She yells. Six looks at me, then bites her lip and bends over Marina.

"Please…" Marina coaxes. John looks horrible, his body is covered in blood, though there is no wound. His attacker's blood? And there's a bruise the size of a foot wrapped around his neck.

Ella runs into the room. Probably coming to tell us all of for yelling. She stops in the doorway, stares at John's body, then scans each of us, her dark eyes jumping from one person to the next. Ella's eyes finally land on me, her mouth a small o, she stares at me. I always knew she didn't really like me, I know that some of the other garde think that I'm a nerd, and John's accomplice.

"Well," Ella starts, seeming to finally take in what's happening. "Aren't you going to heal him?" She asks calmly.

"I-I can't." Marina says. Ella doesn't seem shocked at all, just looks as if she already knew this. I swear I can see the corners of her mouth twitch twice, but I can't tell. I exchange a look with Six, as if to say; _how odd._

"He's going to die!" Ella exclaims, seeming to finally come to her senses, she dashes over to John and pulls his sandy blond hair away from his face, as if expecting to see a fatal wound there. Frowning, she continues to search for some sort of bullet or stab wound, unsatisfied, she sits back.

"But… the blood. Where is it coming from?" Ella asks.

"I don't know. Marina! Try harder!" Six shouts, seeming to see that John's face has gone pale.

"I can't!" She yells back, letting a tear fall from her eye. But just as these words fall from her mouth John's eyes open. Gasps and victorious shouts fill the room. John looks around, then pulls back his shirt to reveal a stab wound. He quickly heals himself.

"But… there was no stab wound before!" Ella exclaims. Nine murmurs his agreement.

"I-I'm fine." John says, his voice almost quivering. John and Five's eyes meet. Five's eyes widen, but John looks away and bites his lip. _What? Isn't john the one who got us to_ forgive _Five?_

John stands up, and stares past us, towards our unit door. "I just want to sleep." John mutters, brushing past me. He accidentally bumps Nine in the shoulder, almost knocking him over. John doesn't stop, just continues off.

XxxX

John

They don't know. They don't know that I attacked Five. They don't know I was attacked by a mogadorian. They don't know my powers are becoming weird, almost mutated. They don't know I have feelings for Six. They don't know anything. Nothing.

I quickly jump onto my bed, diving for my life. I stare at the dark ceiling, having turned the lights off. I've become… distant. I've attacked my friends, and sometimes, I talk in a kind of different voice, alien almost. A sudden dark, frightening, horrendous thought occurs to me;

 _I'm becoming Setrakus._

 **I'm sure you all loved that ending! Don't worry, I have an explanation, it involves Ella. Hope you enjoyed! I'm at 97 reviews! PLEASEEE REVIEW :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! I just got a new computer, so i'm figuring all this out. I'm using a different font, so this might look different, in case you're wondering why this is weird. I'm at 100 reviews! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I REACHED MY GOAL :D**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read on :D**

 **XxxX**

Setrakus

"It isn't possible!" Cries Mortelub. "-er- beloved leader." He adds quickly after seeing the devilishly angry fire ablaze in Setrakus's black eyes.

"Then make it possible!" Setrakus hisses, his fingers trembling with rage.

"It would be most unfortunate," The mogadorian leader starts. "if something were to happen to… a family member… a friend… or, maybe even, yourself." He says, speaking each word with slow preciseness.

"Now, I hope you can make this work," Setrakus says, turning away and striding towards the door. "I would not want to be you if it doesn't."

"But-but, it is not-"

Setrakus spins around on his heel and grabs Mortelub by the collar of his shirt, lifting him high above the ground, so that is feet dangle over the freshly mopped floor.

"Everything is possible!" Setrakus growls, quoting a human saying with mock seriousness.

"I will check on your progress tomorrow. I mean, if you do live." And with that Setrakus releases Mortelub, causing him to crash into his desk.

Mortelub, hands shaking, returns to his work, sweat beading his forehead like bullets. He knows he will not find a way, it is impossible.

But, knowing all to well what awaits him, Mortelub continues to work in silence, only the steady tick of the clock breaking it. The clock counting down the moments until his death.

XxxX

Five

Albert told me, the day before his death; "your life is all that matters to me, don't do anything stupid like i know you will." Well, i'm not sure what Albert classifies as stupid, but i'm sure giving my body and soul up to a spirit so another grade i recently killed can come back alive would definitely be part of that list.

"Huh?" John says, looking up at me from where he's lying on his bed, trying to nap.

"I didn't say anything."

"Something about Albert…?" He goads.

"Um, that was my thoughts." I say, awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Oh. Sorry, that's new." John says dismissively, looking away from me. We haven't discussed our fight yet, and it's making things awkward.

"So…?" I say, trailing off.

"I'm sorry," john starts, his piercingly bright blue eyes, scanning me for signs of retaliation. "for -er- y'know, attacking you… I-I don't know what happened, really. I just sort of, changed. And i'm sorry. Uh, i have a theory.

"i think that… i think that..," John says, almost trying to convince himself to tell me. I raise my eyebrows. "well, it's like sometimes, i'm not myself. Like some strange… thing, takes over me. I dunno…" John says, trailing off. Intrigued, i widen my eyes and wait for him to continue, though doubting he will.

"I'm-i'm not me. I'm somebody else." John says. I rear back, racking my brain as to what that even means.

"You, um, you look like yourself." i say.

"I mean in my mind. Spiritually? Telepathically? In my soul?"

"But… do you know? Do you know who you're becoming? Er, who's becoming you?" I question, determined to force it out of him.

"Yes." John replies.

"Dont be coy."

"But if i tell you," John starts. "that would be like suicide."

"How?"

"You see, i'm not an ignorant man. And neither are you. And if I tell you, it won't stay a secret. And, if you'll look even closer, you'll notice, i am not dumb enough to be thrown away from my people."

"What is going on?!" I shout, unable to stop myself. I see the flames emerge once again, the red fiery anger burning brilliantly in his eyes. And, at this moment i know.

I know Setrakus has infiltrated the garde.

 **Sorry, this is such a short chapter! I just want to upload this so you guys have something, enjoy it! Please review :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**I promise to be way more active than i have been lately. Fanfiction had some kind of bug, so I couldn't upload a chapter, since it wouldn't load, i've had the last chapter (the one before this) ready for two weeks, I guess the problem just resolved itself. So, i'll be finishing this story soon, so please review or PM me about what you think I should write next (on fan fiction,) if you want to see more of my work, please follow me! (Just click FOLLOW/FAV and then click follow or favourite writer.) Also, I never included in the story that the grade found Malcolm Goode, but they did, and also Lexa will come back in the story now too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read on!**

Sam

Theres all these different kinds of pain and hurt. And everyone has their own view on it. Some say physical pain, like getting stunned, or stabbed, or tasered, is the worst but i've experienced all of those. Others say depression and sadness, thats something i've never gone through, and hopefully never will. But me, I have a whole different view on it, and its sitting across the room.

"Nooo!" Six shrieks, jumping. John laughs and dashes out of the room.

"Get back here!" She giggles, when she runs past me I see a trail of water following her, John must've poured ice down her back.

The worst type of pain has got to be longing, the feeling of seeing something you so badly want, and knowing, knowing you can never have it, knowing there will always be that something right in front of you, just beyond your reach, that you can never take for your own.

With a sigh I stand up, looking for something to distract me from my unhappy thoughts.

Five is across the room, typing on a small laptop, I frown, we were each given supplies we needed/wanted, and I always wondered why Five wanted a laptop.

"Hey. What're you writ-" Suddenly the door bursts open, an out of breath John stares at me, his eyes look bloodshot. Maybe its the look in his eyes, or maybe its the way he's so out of breath, but something about him tells me he's going to collapse.

I run forwards and catch him just in time, but his weight is too much. I fall backwards. Something appears behind me, catching me and pulling john onto the couch.

"Quick! Get a pen and paper or take a video! Now!" I yell to Nine, who is standing behind me. He pulls his phone out and presses record, the little beep that indicates the beginning of a video echoing over the empty tv room.

XxxX

John

" _B-beloved leader! I have found a way!" A small mogadorian, Mortelub cries proudly, evidently pleased to have filled his master's orders._

" _Very well then," Setrakus says, the purple scar running the length of his neck seems to glow when he speaks. After Mortelub remains gleefully silent, Setrakus grows irritated. "Show me!" He hisses._

" _W-well, you see on Lorien, the grade had many different legacies, and, a legacy I believe to be called Maledictionems, it is the legacy to bestow a curse or bad luck of any sort on any being the legacy carrier wishes. It was very rare, and was considered a dark legacy, and even those who had it used it very rarely," Mortelub explains. "and, you, beloved leader, have been gifted with that one hundred years ago, a man, he was a relative of yours, had this legacy too, as it has skipped down the line of males in your family for generations, skipping your father, but coming to you. He bestowed a curse on a man, and not just any curse, a very ancient curse called 'tenebrus' which means dark and evil in Loric, a bit like the word, tenebris, which is Latin for dark. This curse leaves the man it is left with weakened, and, when their death comes, leaves them to die a horrible and unfortunate death. It also makes them certain to have bad luck and to constantly suffer horrible and traumatic events, such as hallucinations and horrid accidents. The man your relative, who has to be something of a very great uncle or grandfather to you, bestowed the curse on was none other than Alardric Lore. Pittacus Lore's ancestor or relative._

 _The curse 'tenebrus' is known to be passed down a family line, it is not hereditary, but it makes the relatives of the person the curse is bestowed on very vulnerable to the curse, which means," Mortelub says, pausing dramatically, waiting for Setrakus to piece it together. "that number four, or John if you prefer, has the vulnerability to the 'tenebrus' and you have Maledictionems. If you catch what I mean, history is doomed to repeat itself." Mortelub finally finishes._

" _You have satisfied me, Mortelub. You will be rewarded." Setrakus tells Mortelub, the hint of a smile playing on his evil lips._

" _Oh, and one more thing, beloved leader," Mortelub declares, his eyes widening and his hands quivering. "that is not all. When you sent us and our scientists to make number four aggressive to help turn the garde against each other, something went wrong. The loric's powers are too strong, and, since you had to add some biological DNA to help with it, since your blood is rich of dark and evil, it backfired. The grade is slowly becoming… you."_

 _Setrakus makes hardly any noise as he strikes Mortelub, killing him in anger._

I wake up on the floor and realize I had a vision.

There is only one thought racing through my busy mind as I stare up at the expectant garde's faces. _I'm turning into Setrakus, and i'm a danger to us all._


	47. Chapter 47

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy, I got so many positive reviews lately. The last chapter of this story is coming very soon, and i'll be writing a whole long Author's Note about writing and all that, haha. Anyways, I might not continue writing on here afterwards or I might stay, i'm not sure.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read away!**

Marina

"What're you all yelling about?" Ella cries as the both of us walk into the crowded room.

"I'm…?" John mutters, seeming to question his own words. His blond hair is tousled with sweat, his eyes bloodshot, and his skin waxy and pale.

"You're what?" Questions Six, she takes a hold of his right hand, intertwining their fingers together, I notice Sam turn away and make a mental note to talk to Six.

"But, i'm…" John doesn't seem to want to finish the sentence, it's obvious somebody needs to take action.

"What happened?" I finally ask, Nine turns t look at me.

"Dunno… One minute he was just standing here, the next he was on the floor muttering something and now he wont talk," Nine says.

"Wait," I say trying to piece things together. "he fell to the floor?" I ask, at least three heads turn in my direction, and each nod curtly.

"Did you have a vision, John?" I ask gently, using a tone I normally reserve for small children or animals.

"Yes," He replies.

"He looks like he's in shock, or something."

"I dont think people talk when they're in shock."

"What d'you think he saw?"

"I dunno, unicorns? What d'you think?! Whenever he, or anyone, has visions it doesn't exactly turn out to be anything different! Must've been mogs!"

John suddenly looks up. "It was. Setrakus was rewarding some kind of mogadorian doctor for, um, doing something," John says, avoiding everybody's eyes. "and, then the same mog told him some, er, disturbing news, and he killed the mog in rage." He finishes, he seems very closed off as to what the news or what the dog had done for Setrakus.

"Did you see what the mog did? Or what made Setrakus so mad?" Sam prods, speaking for the first time and taking everyone by surprise at how bitter his voice sounds.

John, oblivious to Sam's bitterness towards him, looks up at us all with wide eyes.

"Yes." He finally says.

"Well, can you tell us?" Five asks, exasperated.

"No."

"Why not?" Five says, growing very annoyed.

"He doesn't want to tell us!" Snaps Six before things got ugly.

"Well maybe if he just-"

"I swear to-" Six interrupts Five, who clenches his fists and narrows his eyes. Funnily enough, Six is interrupted by Ella.

"C'mon guys! Stop arguing and leave!" Ella bellows, narrowing her hazel eyes to glare at the troublesome pair.

"But… we should stay!" Six argues.

"I don't think you're really helping anyone," Sam points out, his icy tone shocking everyone once again.

"Dude, if you have something to say, just say it! You're yelling at everybody!" Nine says, looking frustrated.

"Well, maybe if you knew-" Sam starts, but is cut off by a raging Nine clenching his fists, obviously it's time for Sam to stop talking, but he doesn't pick up on this.

"Why won't you just tell us?!" Five yells to John, who is watching this scene with wide eyes.

"Stop berating him!" Six comes to John's aid once again.

"He can think for himself, Six!" Sam yells, spitting her name with surprising venom.

"Woah! Do you seriously not hear yourself?" Nine screams at Sam.

"Nine, calm down!" Ella says, grabbing Nine's muscular arm and attempting, but failing to pull him away from the rest of the garde.

"Let go of me!"

"You're going to hurt Ella, Nine!" Six yells, trying to stop Ella.

"Well if she just let go she wont get hurt!"

"Don't even try, Six! Nine won't give in! He just trains all the time and does nothing, literally nothing, else!" Daniella, who just padded through the kitchen to find the source of the yelling, chimes in.

"What're you…? I don't… But that's not… But…" Nine struggles for a defence, but can't seem to find one. Six laughs.

"He's realizing it's true," She says, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You guys aren't helping anything!" Ella repeats her original argument, the one that started all this.

"Stop arguing! This is not the time, or the place!" I yell, eying John as I utter the last statement.

"Stop ordering us around!" Five retaliates. And before I know it, i'm thrown into the middle of the fight.

And suddenly, it's complete chaos, everyone yelling at someone for one thing or the other, all at the same time.

John seems to realize something, because he jumps onto his feet at once. He rocks backward son his heels, obviously still weak from passing out.

"Wait! Stop arguing! This is Setrakus' plan, this is what he wants, were helping him by fighting!"

"How can we be helping him?" Five asks, raising an eyebrow at John.

"We just… we are, alright?" John says, not giving a reason for his strange behaviour.

And with that, John turns to leave, leaving us all immersed in our own thoughts, most of which, I think, are probably about him.

XxxX

John

I can hear them, they don't know, but I can hear them. I can hear them talking about what's wrong with me, ("why is he acting like that?") Or one idea, that I found particularly far-fetched, "poor guy's gone crazy."

If only they knew. I know it's my job to tell them, they deserve to know. But how would I even voice that? _"Nine, you left your socks on the floor again! Oh, yeah, also i'm slowly turning into the enemy's leader, want to get some ice cream?"_ I smile as I think of the reactions that would get. _"Ice cream sounds good!" "Wait, what?"_

"What do we do?" Marina hisses, trying to calm the other garde down.

"What do you think he saw…?"

What _did_ I see? Setrakus was talking to the mog, Mortelub, and they were talking about… about what they'd done to me, and about, what was it? Something about a curse? They wanted to put a curse on me, the 'tenebrus'? What is that about, do curses even exist?

I rack my brain, but can't remember much about the dream, they were in a base, or a ship. And there was loads of research and computers with valuable files.

I jump up from my bed and crash through the door.

"We have to go!" I yell, finally having made my decision.

"What? Why?" Suddenly it all makes sense. The mogadorian that attacked me, it was angry because he knew he had to tell Setrakus about what was happening to me, and why even though they knew where were, they didn't come after us. And why I've been having strange visions, and also why tensions have been running so high.

Setrakus has been manipulating us without our knowing.

Suddenly Walker and two agents burst through the door.

"You have to leave! We just found a bug we placed on one of their lower end ships, they're coming for you, right now!"

 **Yes, this is probably the fourth last chapter! I'm so excited now :D Hope you guys like, make sure to follow me if you want to see some of my future work, or new stories.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I just set up a poll, you can vote on as to what I should write next on Fanfiction, please go vote, just go into my profile, i've provided a lot of options for you guys, so please vote!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters. Enjoy :D**

Six

"Well… you have to look at the bright side!" Ella says cheerfully as she steps back into the crammed van.

"Care to elaborate? Nothing about this is 'bright'." Nine grumbles, annoyed that we wouldn't stop for food.

"Well, we have the human garde… and they can help us fight," Ella says after a long pause, obviously trying to find an upside, but failing to.

We're in a small van, running away from the mogs ready to kill us.

Malcolm, who is driving, sighs and takes another swig of coffee, he looks pale and drained, and has definitely had one cup too many.

"Stop the car!" Sam yells, staring out the front window.

"There's a ship, up there!" Ella shrieks, pointing to where Sam's gaping.

Malcolm swerves off the road and maneuvers the car dangerously around an empty warehouse, shielding us from view.

"What should we do?" Marina gasps, having just pried herself off of the window she fell onto when Malcolm steered the car dangerously.

"Hide, if we go by foot, then we can reach a town soon and hail a taxi, then an air-" Malcolm starts, but is interrupted by John, who exclaims a single word.

"No!" He says, but his voice, unlike Malcolm and Marina's, isn't filled with fear or resentment, it's filled with a burning passion.

"This is it, I can feel it. This is where we were meant to be, we have to fight! We've run far enough. It's time." John says, his eyes alight with passion, each of the grade share the same look as him, a knowing, a secret shared between us, of what we have to do.

"Dont you think you need more time?" Sam questions. He doesn't understand, doesn't understand what it feels like to be ragingly angry at someone for taking away your childhood, for taking away your freedom, for taking away your _life_.

"Nope, just you, told you you weren't normal," Says Nine casually, but I can see through his bravado, terror is written in his eyes, the dark circles flicking all over the room nervously.

"Wait - stop!" Ella cries as John and Nine skulk slowly towards the edge of the abandoned warehouse, searching for ships.

"If this is it, if this is _really_ it, I want to say goodbye." Ella says, her dark eyes widening in fear and sadness.

"I mean, what if I don't see you again? This is war, and soldiers die at war." Says Ella, her fingers trembling.

I smile at how wise Ella is, beyond her years.

"You will," Nine says, though his words sound hollow, like he doesn't even believe himself.

"No, she's right. This _is_ war." I correct Nine, and go over to hug Ella, her eyes light up as she sees me, and she watches me carefully, hoping to remember this moment.

"Ya, I agree." Marina says, and she takes Ella's hand, and smiles.

With a long glance back out to the other end of the warehouse, John finally cracks a smile, even though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Oh come on," Marina tells him, pulling him over to where the three of us stand.

"If you're expecting me to join this, i'm not gonna." Nine declares, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm serious! I'm not going to." Nine repeats, though it's obvious he wants an excuse to join us.

"C'mon! Guys?" Nine whines, and when still, nobody comes to his aid, he heaves a loud, heavy, dreadful sigh, and at last joins us, leaving Five standing awkwardly, but he caves too, and soon, every remaining garde is here.

And so we stand here, not really knowing what else to do, and its this moment, this moment right here, that i'd like to keep, this memory, right now. Every single garde alive, ready to fight for whats theirs, embracing, for it may very well be the last time we see each other.

 **I know this is a really short chapter, but it's really emotional and cute, and I was afraid that if i add on to it, it might break the relaxation and emotion of this part, but i'll be updating soon, I promise. Don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I have a question for all of you guys today! Do you find my chapters too short? I try my hardest to update frequently, so I make my chapters short and post small ones at a time so I can update sooner, and I thought that would be better than waiting one to two weeks to post a very big one, so please tell me what you prefer! Don't forget to vote on the poll up in my profile!**

Ella

It took all of two hours to prepare for the final battle, prepping the human garde, conjuring weapons, readying positions, finding attack positions, assigning positions, calming nervous human garde, and making sure everyone had a decent defence weapon.

And through it all, I found myself thinking one thought, the same one that ran through my head for what seemed like hours; _Will today be the day I die?_ To the other grade death seems very nonchalant. I mean, of course i'm willing to die for the Loric, but death has always seemed a daunting thing, and right around the corner. Ready to close its black looming jaws over my innocent soul.

"Hey, did you hear all of that?" Six asks, poking me.

"Huh?"

"Alright, one more time, John." Six says, letting loose a short laugh.

After John heaves a long, sad, drawn out sigh, he finally explains the plan again.

"…and then, Six, me, you, Five, Nine, Marina, and Sam will go aboard the ship after the initial attack, maybe we can dig something up that we can use to our advantage, and, as we all agree, we could use extra help fighting, so maybe we could release any prisoners…" John trails off and glances hurriedly over at the ships hovering in the afternoon sky, which is a shade of dark grey with stormy clouds, to suit the battle.

Just then, Nine runs over to us, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Ready!" He calls. A flutter of nerves pass over my stomach, I try to focus on something else, so I stare at John, who is running his hand over his hair, which is already very messy, seeing as he's been messing it up all day. We each have a way of coping, Nine with his walking up walls or tree trunks, Sam with his pacing everywhere, Six with a knife, twirling it over and over dangerously, Five muttering something to himself, and John, with his hair now so messy, it looks as if he hasn't brushed it for days.

Six makes an attempt to smooth his hair down, and he looks much better. He smiles sheepishly, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, I have to tell you guys something," John starts, but has no chance to finish, as Nine is running up and down, waving his arms frantically.

"Its starting, lets go!" Six yells. We all run forwards, to our spots.

A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, then a chorus of frightening thunder. I jump back a little, as I always had a fear of storms.

Suddenly, a ferocious tornado takes out three mog ships, the sounds of screaming in pain and horror echo through the entire street, haunting me.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and compose myself.

 _It's okay. You're okay. Everything will be fine, the Loric will win!_ I chant these words in my head, but each time it just makes the already impossible situation seem even more impossible. How can a team of one hundred teenagers, human garde, the original loric, take on an army of who knows how many mogadorians? The fight seems so desperate.

John conjures up a large fireball, bigger than a refrigerator, and lobs it at a passing battleship. The ship falls from the sky and lands roughly on the ground, toppling over and then exploding. Nine shouts something gleeful and runs forwards to greet a group of ten or so mogs.

"Go!" Six yells. Five is in the process of stabbing a particularly ugly mogadorian, and John is shooting some sort of grey beam of light from his… eyes? It takes me a minute to finally remember Daniella's new legacy, John must've copied it.

I stagger forwards, heart pounding. Suddenly a loud explosion sounds through the afternoon air, ugly cries following it.

Everything I do is slow and stupid. It's like on a hot morning, when everything seems lazy and far away.

Something kicks me in the back. Hard. I turn around as fast as i can and come face to face with a mogadorian in gleaming red armour.

I try to pull my arm up, but I just can't. I stare up at the mogadorian with pleading eyes. Move, Ella, move! I scream to myself. But this is impossible. I Can't do this.

XxxX

 **Meanwhile, on the main warship…**

Setrakus moves with slow precision. His black empty eyes gleeful.

"So, what are you telling me? Number Four cannot kill me anymore?" Setrakus says, his ugly face twisting into something malicious that is supposed to be a small smirk.

"Er… well, that is true. But… if the grade can fight off the syringes we injected into him, and t\he very well can, then he could kill you. Er, beloved leader," the mogadorian follows up, his grey hands trembling. "are you going to fight?" The mogadorian adds, glancing through a glass window.

"Today is the day the Loric will die," Setrakus replies, baring his sharp teeth. "Mogadore will rule Earth!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Alright, please go vote on my poll if you'd like to see more of my writing! There was problem with you guys not being able to view it but that's solved. Just go to my profile (click secretly. ,) then you should see in the beginning of my bio text that reads; vote on poll now! It's pretty self-explanatory. Just click it and choose an option. Please, please vote! It's just a few seconds out of your time :D**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own LL or any of its characters. Read on! (and don't forget to vote on my poll!)**

Marina

"Lets go!" Six shouts over the loud echoes of battle.

John, who just lobbed a basketball sized fireball at a mogadoiran angrily, walks right up to the ship.

"Okay. I copied a legacy from one of the human grade to be able to give, for a short period of time, a certain legacy to whoever I want! I'm going to give you all the ability to fly!" John shouts, his hair whipping around his head like a golden halo. Six notices this, and looks back at John while he's dealing with Ella.

When John reaches me he gives me a small smile, takes both of my hands in his, which are calloused and strong, with a lot of force. I furrow my eyebrows, what is his deal? He drops my hands, and moves on, where he repeats this process with a large amount of force.

We all begin to fly. I'm amazed at how smooth and efficient it is, whereas telekinesis is slow and shaky. I grin as the wind hits my face, refreshing me with cold air and a newfound energy.

Once we reach the ship one thing becomes very clear. We have no way of getting on.

"Um…" John says. I notice a small grin tugging at the ends of his lips, pleased for this obstacle that's making our mission so difficult. John quickly wipes the smile clean off his face, then glances around nervously. _What?_

I say nothing, but wonder if anyone else is noticing John's strange behaviour.

"Theres the ( _brrrr)_ entrance! ( _Brrr)_ we can ( _brrrr)_ pry it open! ( _Brrr)!"_ Five says, shaking and trying to warm his arms. With the combined efforts of the wind, and the airship, its freezing - has to be below zero!

"O-okay!" John shouts back, his teeth chattering and lip turning a bit blue.

The two of them fly over and begin to pry the door open. Five's body turns to metal, making it much easier.

With a loud clang the door falls off and down below.

"Catch it, it'll hit someone!" I yell, Six flies over and very gently grabs a corner of it, but it's taking her down with it.

Nine swiftly grabs an end, then Ella grabs Six's hands, preventing her from falling.

About a few healed cuts later, Ella climbs into the door, her small head peering through the door at me, as I volunteered to go first.

"We should go that way." I declare once everybody's inside, pointing to my right.

We move forwards slowly, each step as silent as possible.

Suddenly two mogadorians walk down the hall, their metal boots banging against the floor and making a racket.

"Back! Get in there!" John hisses, turning the brass knob of a door labelled _DO NOT ENTER; CLASSIFIED INFORMATION._

We rush inside, then quietly close the door. Though we could've easily taken those mogs down, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves.

"What is this place?" Ella questions, picking up a file resting on a cabinet close to her. I finally look around. From what I can tell it must be some kind of office. There are cabinets everywhere, filled with files, a desk strewn with papers, and a couch in the left corner holding a lab coat and an overturned mug of coffee.

"An office." I reply, opening a cabinet drawer to my left and scanning a file's contents. _Subject 985647 is displaying signs of early restlessness. Subject is drowsy. Subject has become violent, accident reports attached,_ the file I'm reading says. Subject?

I pick up another file. _SUBJECT 985647 REPORT AND ANALYSATION_ it reads. The subject number is the same as before. Weird.

 _Subject 985647 is planned for project 5387156. We will inject syringe into subject and wait for results, please see list of past subjects prepped._

 _DAY ONE: Subject is showing increasing amounts of violence. Best results on track._

 _DAY TWO: Subject has attacked a significant enemy. Team has carried on with initial procedure._

 _DAY THREE: Subject has achieved almost full recognition of the Mogadorian ways. Subject has fought injections, Loric blood at battle._

 _ **PROJECT TERMINATED. CANCEL ALL PROCEDURES IMMEDIATELY. SEE FILE 09. PROJECT TERMINATED.**_

I quickly search for file 09. I risk a quick glance around and see the others are also inspecting files, their eyes focused and scanning pages.

I open a drawer and find something is going my way today. Files 08, 09, 10, and 11 rest on the dusty metal surface.

I hastily pick up file 09 and open it. _FILE 09: CONFIDENTIAL. GENERAL RANK ONLY,_ the cover reads.

 _FILE 09; PROJECT 5387156; TOP PRIORITY; INTRUDERS INSIDE FILE WILL BE TERMINATED,_ I smile at this, then eagerly flip the page.

PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING ON 03/20/2016

 _As i'm sure Beloved Leader, Lord Ra, has told you, our lab will be taking on a new "project". I have been asked to write out a report for the file, please read the following carefully._

 _As our resources are much more advanced than the human race's, we are fully equipped to undergo many projects they cannot. Doctor K. Anaruss has recently invented an injection, where the subject will slowly become deadlier and violent, we can control how much the subject is one or the other. For say, if we wanted the subject to become extremely violent, or extremely confused, we could do it. Beloved leader himself, has asked us to take this on._

 _For very long, too long even, we have tried to infiltrate the Loric garde. It has proven a hard job, but we think we have discovered a way of doing it._

 _As Number Four, (see file 23, labelled top priority) has been by far the most troublesome, and the garde with the most power and influence among his others, we have decided he will be subject 985647, the subject for this project._

 _We will inject the garde, then wait for reaction. We will soon gain power and influence over the Loric._

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING OFF. 03/20/2016_

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING ON 03/24/2016_

 _We have sent Mortelub, a low rank, to inject the garde. He is to attack the garde and to pretend he does not know what he is doing, or why, even in his thoughts, as the grade may have mind-reading legacies. Then he is to report back._

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING OFF 03/24/2016_

 _PROFFESSOR A MATIRIE, SIGNING ON 03/ 29/ 2016_

 _The Loric has done exactly what we want. We will move forwards with the plan. For increasing details, please see File 02._

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING OFF 03/29/2016_

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATURIE, SIGNING ON 04/02/2016_

 _The remaining loric have been under influence of the government, proceed with project. Can subject take down the government?_

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING OFF 04/02/2016_

 _PROFFESSOR A. MATIRIE, SIGNING ON 04/04/2016_

 _We have come across new information. Fatal to this project. As we have used Beloved Leader's blood as a key ingredient in the syringe we have injected into the garde, the reasoning was that since his blood and soul have ordered so many deaths, and more by hand, there is a certain… evil to his blood. It is just like this, when you kill someone, the tiniest fraction of your heart, of your soul, of_ you _is killed and replaced with an evil drive._

 _So we used Beloved Leader's blood, and we may have used the slightest bit too much. And any overdose, any at all, is key. In shorter terms, the boy will be slowly forced into Beloved Leader, their minds slipping together. And the boy's evil, which is killing only mogadorians, will be no match, none at all, for Ra. The boy will be turned into Setrakus. Not physically, but worse, emotionally._

 _Seeing as I am responsible for this project, i have made an executive decision._

 _ **PROJECT TERMINATED. PROJECT TERMINATED.**_

I suck in a breath as I turn the page, my eyes widen in horror.

Three pictures of a half disintegrated man (only certain body parts lingering) lay on the white folder. The man killed himself.

"H-hey, guys? I-I found… um… something." I say nervously. I brush a lock of dark hair out of my eyes.

John rushes to my side, eager to see what i've found. I yelp and quickly run away from him.

For a moment John looks hurt and confused. Then a knowing passes through his eyes, and an icy cold look hardens his face and tightens his jaw.

Before I know it john is lunging at me.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been neglecting my fanfic, and this chapter is a lot longer, I hope this is better! Also, I think i'm going to write a Percy Jackson fanfic after this. Marinarules7 (Go read her fanfics!) suggested I read the series, and I love it! Please read and review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Also, I changed my username to loricdemigod, due to my newfound obsession with Percy Jackson (Go read it!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of its characters.**

Six

That's not my boyfriend. That is not my boyfriend. I repeat these words to myself. Too stunned to move.

"Ah!" Marina calls as she's attacked by a raging John.

Nine is obviously less surprised by this then the rest of us. He rushes over and pries John off of Marina.

Marina is pale and sweaty, her hands shake as she attempts to stand up. Her eyes widen and her hair clings to her sticky cheeks.

Marina raises a shaky finger and points it at John.

"Y-your… Y-your…" She tries to choke out a sentence.

Nine punches John in the jaw. Normally, John would've easily been able to attack Nine from his point, but he just sits on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, nose bleeding all over the what was once a white floor.

I can't help but think that John is a little kid. Wide-eyed and scared, too shocked to move. His skin has taken on a yellower palor than Marina.

"I'm sorry." John says. It sounds like it took a great amount of effort to utter even to, irrelevant words.

"I haven't been honest… and I don't know if-if I'll be able to do… T-this war… The reason we're losing, it's my fault."

No thoughts. No comments. Nothing. I don't think i'll ever be able to describe what I feel right now. My heart is racing, my legs are jelly. i can't move at all.

"Oo-kayyy. Care to elaborate?" Nine says. For the first time, I notice Nine pointing a mog canon at John's feet.

"Marina can tell you. I-I don't have the strength to… To talk." He finally chokes.

"You can talk, you son of a-"

"Nine!"

"Hey! I was going to say gun!" Nine protests, though it's clear thats not what he intended

"I-I'll explain," Marina speaks up, wiping her sweaty palms on her grimy jeans. "John is under the influence of Setrakus' scientific minions, or whatever. T-they injected him with this… this thing. When the mogadorian attacked him," Marina pauses, I notice looks of recognition on my fellow gardes's faces, and I can see everything starting to come together, all of the pieces falling into the puzzle, and if we don't get a grip on ourselves, i'm afraid the pieces wont be the only thing falling - to death. "The mogadorian injected him with something, and it's turning him into Setrakus."

"And now," Marina continues. "I don't know what to do."

"But that still doesn't explain _his_ ," Nine jerks his thumb towards Five, "problem."

"I, um… actually I don't really know that story." Marina says, glancing pointedly over to Five.

"Well, you see," Five starts, fidgeting and squirming. "um. Ever since I… Ever since… Ever since, um, Eight died I've been feeling guilty, and, well, In my dreams, Pittacus, he-he came and told me I could r-redeem myself. So I-I was told I could sort of, switch places with Eight. I would die, he would be revived. And… I've found a way to do it.

"This syringe," Five motioned towards a syringe filled with ugly, black liquid. "it's the way. If I inject myself with it, I'll die, but i'll go straight to Pittacus, straight to the entity, and th-they can make the switch." Five finishes, looking at us, as if daring us to tell him not to do it, that it's a horrible idea.

No one says anything, and an unsettling silence fills the room.

"You don't have to do this." Marina says finally. "I know I put a lot of pressure on you about what-about what happened to Eight. But it's in the past, and I'm sure he forgives you. All i'm saying is-"

"No! I have to, I couldn't live with myself if I knew i had the chance to bring Eight back, and I did take it!" Five says. I see the burdened look in his eyes, the way his shoulders slump, how his jaw is shaking, how he's holding back tears.

And suddenly it all makes sense. Five hates to be alone, and that's all he's felt his whole life. Just the fat kid stuck with the old cepan, too sick to care for him. But then the mogadorians showed him they could be his friends. One thing led to another and… Well, this happened.

Tears are streaming openly down Five's broken face now. Like fibre glass, one of the toughest glasses in the world, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Marina embraces Five with a hug. And everything is right and quiet, well it was for about ten seconds.

John collapses onto the floor.

XxxX

Ella

I've seen a lot of unpleasant things, but nothing compares to this.

John flickers on the floor. Yes, that's right, he _flickers_. That's the only word to describe it. It's like something is trying to squirm out of his body. Another ghostly form, one that looks just like John but is very faded, is trying to pry itself from John's body. It writhes and twists, it's mouth open in a wide O.

John (the real one) claws at his neck, it looks like he's straining to push the monster out.

"John!" Six screams, running to him and pulling out a sharp dagger. She frantically tries to stab at the… other form of John, but the dagger sails through it.

"What's happening?" Five shouts.

"It-it's trying to force it's way deeper into John, but he's trying t-to push it out." I say. The others look at me with surprised, I Haven't said anything all day.

"Hmmm," Nine murmurs, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think…? No." Nine trails off, then answers his own question.

"What? It could be important." I say, hoping someone will know what to do. I glance nervously at John, who's skin is sickly yellow.

"Well… What if Setrakus wanted us to find this information." Nine says.

"Um, why would he want that?" Five demands.

"Did you notice the lack of iogadorians on the exact part of the ship we needed to get on?" Nine starts. His voice os far away and distant.

"That's because they were all fighting us down there," Marina replies, motioning towards the window. Then, "Actually… Now that you say it, there weren't that many mogs down there." Marina reconsiders, then widens her eyes, as if just realizing Nine's point.

"So?" Five asks.

"So, we came here, there's a sign on the door saying 'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, ONLY GENERAL RANK' and the door is literally unlocked. Isn't that a bit weird? And even the cabinet door with the most important stuff wasn't locked, none of it is. And if the mogs have known our location with the government for so long, why didn't they attack?

"Don't you see! John is meant to tear us apart! He's the perfect figure. And now, it's the perfect scene, John is fighting for good against something so evil there's almost no way he can win. Setrakus has been manipulating us! That fat…" Nine trails off after Marina hits his arm.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. This is John's battle. All we can do is hope." Nine says.

Five reaches towards the black syringe, the one that can revive Eight, and picks it up, he stares at it.

"What are you going to do?" Marina asks gently, standing behind him.

"I don't know." 

"Eight is a much stronger fighter, h-he will help you win this war, more than I can." Five says shakily.

Five sighs, then looks at everyone with big eyes.

XxxX

Five

I remember reading a saying, _Nothing in life is beyond redemption._ I never believed that. I can't redeem myself for helping the mogs, i thought. But now I can.

So what do I do?

I have two options. Face death, and have the chance to redeem myself, of everything, I could reconcile with Albert, and maybe, just maybe, Lorien would forgive me. But I don't think I'll be treated like a king when I pass.

Or, I could live on, and forever live like the coward, like the one who didn't take his punishment. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't take the syringe.

So what do I do?

Die as a hero, face the wrath of Lorien and whoever else I've angered (probably A LOT of people.)

Or live in cowardice, forever holding the burden of my mistaken actions.

And when, (if I do go) I get to the afterlife, wherever that is, I'll suffer eternally, I'll never feel happiness again.

 _So what do I do?_

I examine each of the remaining garde's faces, I see determination, happiness, confusion, cowardice, and even sadness. But the one thing I don't see is revenge. They don't care that I killed Eight anymore, they don't feel the need to avenge him. _Don't do this._ I tell myself.

And in that moment, I know, despite my fellow gardes's conflicted feelings, what I have to do.

A tear rolls down my cheek, i don't bother to wipe it away.

"Remember me, okay?" I stab the syringe into my arm, and watch as the black liquid dissapears. I know that when I get to the afterlife, i'll suffer eternally, i'll be punished, i'll never feel happiness again.

Oh well, not all of us can have a happy ending.

 **I made sure to capture all of Five's best assets in this scene, how he studies the others and thinks about everybody else. But I also added his bitterness towards pretty much everything. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope my death scene was good, (It's the first i've ever written!)**


	52. Chapter 52

**This is one of the final chapters! Please tell other Lorien legacy fans to read my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters! Read on :D**

Eight

If you ever feel bad about yourself, just remember that _you_ didn't question a Loric elder's powers, and believe me, nothing is more embarrassing than finding out the man you insulted was your grandfather the whole time. Typical.

His skin was tan like mine, but his was wrinkled like a paper bag. He had the same soft hazel-brown eyes as me and a beard. Laugh lines were etched into his face, but I recognized misery in his optimistic eyes. Something about this man was strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Number Eight. Naveen. Whatever you prefer," The man paused there, as if expecting me to jump up and cry _Oh yeah, call me by my private human name, we've known each other long enough! Half a minute!_ When I remained silent, he continued. "you have had a long journey. But alas, I meet you." The man's eyes shone with pride, and for a moment I was tempted to yell at him for being so coy, but I forced my anger down.

"We are so alike." He said.

"Alike?" I cried. "You're some old man, probably assigned to watch dead people wake up!" I yelled. Okay, can I just say, worst insult ever, right? But I think he just took it as some joke.

"You dare insult me? Do you know who I am, child? I am the master of teleportation, I am the elder of prophecies and oracles! You dare insult _me_?" He roared. I wished he would stop calling me child.

"I bet my powers could upstage yours any day!" I argued.

"Child, do you know me?" He questioned.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Trust me, If i'd known who I was talking to, I wouldn't have been so rude, but I'd just died, and no one was giving me straight answers.

The man laughed a deep, hearty laugh. His smile did not reach his eyes though, and I was briefly tempted to ask him what had him so depressed, but I decided it probably wasn't wise.

"Who am I? Child, I am Loreuss! I am your grandfather!" _Oh. Oh wow._ I just insulted an elder! I worried that he would turn me into a hedge-hog or something.

The words hit me like ice-cold water. It all made sense, the reason he was so familiar was because he looked just like _me_. I shook my head at my stupidity.

 **(Author's note: Sorry to interrupt the story, but the name is pronounced Lore-us Lore as in Pittacus Lore. I thought it would be cool, because two of the Loric elders have Lore in their names!)**

"Oh! Oh you mean…" I stuttered.

"You have made me proud, child. But you will face evil," my grandfather's wistful face turned pained and distant. "So much darkness in your future… so, so much…" I didn't like the sound of that.

At that point, my grandfather told me about how Five had betrayed us. And how he planned to give his life for mine.

"So you mean, that I'll go back?" I choked out. My grandfather gave a quick nod.

"You'll be here for a while. You have unfinished business. You cannot have a trial until you have achieved peace."

"A trial?"

"Yes, my child. After one dies, they shall receive a trial, to decide whether they will achieve eternal punishment, or eternal peace." I hated that. How could a trial be fair? What if their was a mistake and someone was accidentally sent to eternal punishment?

After that my life was a mess of boredom. It was on a cold day in my grandfather's measly house when Loreuss yelled up the stairs at me.

"It is time! Lets go!" I didn't ask questions. I knew it was the day i'd be switched back into the human world, and I was excited. Excited to see _her_. I'd spent days, maybe months, pondering over the intoxicating scent of her hair, over her beautiful icy eyes, over her joyful laugh, over the tiny freckles on her nose, over the way she would hit my arm overtime I made a stupid joke. God, I thought, I love her.

I hadn't even realized what i'd thought. But at that moment I realized it. I _loved_ her. I couldn't wait to tell her.

My grandfather led me to a deep chasm. An old man I recognized as Pittacus Lore stood there.

He counted to three, then stood up to face me.

"Number Eight," He took my hand, turned it over, and stared at my tan palm. "Ah, so much longing. You will see her soon, do not worry." I blushed, how did he know about my love life?

We stood there in awkward silence for about half an hour, Pittacus kneeled at the edge of the chasm. Finally Lore stood up, he locked eyes with Loreuss, they seemed to share an understanding.

"I will miss you, my child." Loreuss said. I'd come to know my grandfather closely, we had become… best friends. I didn't want to leave him. Tears filled Loreuss's eyes, and a lump formed in my throat.

"I-I…" I couldn't say anything, so I attacked him in a hug.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a cracked black rock out of his pocket. "When the time comes, hold your palm against hit for thirty seconds." This made no sense to me.

I turned to Pittacus. He said one word. "Jump." I jumped back In horror. Jump? _Jump?_ Was he crazy?

"Um…" I started.

"Do you trust us? Jump." Pittacus instructed.

"Do me proud, my child." Loreuss said. I smiled at him, and a tear ran down my face. I tensed my body and jumped into the chasm of darkness.

So here I stand, in the middle of some desolate road. I can see a battle going on a little down the road, but I'm very weak, and it's hard to walk when you've just come back to life.

 _For Marina._ I heave a sigh and begin my journey down the road.

 **I know this chapter was just Eight, but I though it was interesting! Please review what you thought of it! Dont forget to tell other LL fans about my story :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**I put a lot of hard work into this story for you guys. Please review suggestions if you don't like my story, i'd really like it if you didn't review anything hateful anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read away!**

Eight

I'm cold, I'm tired, my feet hurt, I think I just caught a head-cold, and I love it. I feel so human… so not dead. I smile as the fierce wind blows in my face, willing me to turn around. I don't close my eyes when the wind makes them water and sting. I cant believe I'm back. I can't believe I'm human.

I let out a loud _whoop_. It echoes across the empty street.

"Time to fight, not to celebrate." I scold myself.

Honestly, i'm seriously considering postponing the fight for a minute so I can get some pizza. Ah, yes — pizza. I imagine myself far, far away, sitting in a parlour and swallowing a scalding hot extra-cheesy slice, Marina laughing across the table. _Marina_. That's why. That's why I don't dash into the nearest cab, I have to find her. I have to find her and make her mine.

I walk down the street, I'm almost to the hovering warship. I see plenty of humans fighting mogs. Hold up — humans? _Humans?_ Why are humans fighting? 

I sprint towards the battle. But I don't see any of the other garde. Where are they? They can't be on the warship. It's impossible!

I run up to a mogadorian and kick it. I try to summon my shape-shifting, but in my weakened state all i'll be able to change into is a tabby cat. I slowly shrink away, unnoticed.

I hide behind a tree, feeling very cowardly and ashamed. There are humans — yes, that's right _humans_ fighting battle, and i'm skulking around in the treeline. I'm a great Loric.

Suddenly the wind picks up, causing my curly hair to whip into my face and obscuring my view.

The warship shudders, then begins to make a strange rattling sound. I jump, then scold myself for being so silly.

But none of that matters. Nothing matters anymore. My world becomes unimportant and slow, I can't help but gawk at _her_. She's so strikingly beautiful. She's so mine. I love her.

Nothing matters. I could've stood there for hours, staring at her. Her voice so kind, her touch so gentle, her eyes so beautiful, her personality… Oh, Lorien, I love her. I truly, and fully love her. I can't wait to tell her, I can't wait to hold her hand, and stare into her beautiful eyes, and laugh with her, and hold her, and have her be mine.

But then I see it. Behind her, a grim-faced Nine carries a body. Oh.

Five is dead.

I mean, I knew it'd happen, that was the deal. But I just assumed that… well, I assumed that the other garde wouldn't care about his death. But as I see their grief-filled faces I feel tremendous guilt.

 _They wont blame you. Go to them._ I gently prod myself, but i'm so anxious about it I don't even want to greet the girl I love.

I stay crouched behind the trees, being the coward I am, too afraid of my fellow garde, and not of the impending war I'm about to face.

XxxX

Marina

I loved Five. Well, as a friend, you know what I mean. Had you fooled for a second, didn't I? Dont worry, Eight is my true love. I love _him_. It's been so long since i've seen him…

"Hey! Did you see that?" Ella says, staring at the tree line. I see nothing, but she continues to glare at the trees suspiciously.

"Um… There's nothing there." Nine says, his eyes widening.

Ella stays silent, but she never lets her gaze leave the rustling trees.

Something stirs in the trees, catching my gaze. I peer into the haze of foggy trees thoughtfully, but nothing moves. After a few minutes, my eyes begin to droop and my legs become restless.

When i'm about to turn away a figure shifts, I catch a glimpse of a tall boy with frizzy brown hair.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No. It cant be._

Oh Lorien. It can't be. I can't put myself through this. Oh Lorien. What if I get to see him again? What if I get to hold him close and bury my face in his shoulder and feel the relief of laughter again?

With a sob, I sprint towards the trees, barely able to contain myself. But when I get there I see nothing.

Behind me, the others's distant calling rings in my ears. The world becomes blurry and out of focus. And there's a loud ringing in my ears.

Suddenly, a figure lunges at me, tackling me to the ground. I'm pinned, defenceless. But instead of stabbing me, the attacker leans in for a kiss. I'm about to kick this maniacal figure away from me, when I hear his voice.

"Miss me?" Soft and gentle, kind and warm, freshly-baked cookies, ocean waves crashing silently against the sand, clear blue skies. Everything. Everything happy I can think of pours into his voice. Every heart-felt emotion, every gut-wrenching scene and ounce of pain felt is pure into his words.

Eight.

 **Here's the next chapter! Please R &R :D**


	54. Chapter 54

**I know i've been saying this a lot, but this actually is the second or third last chapter :(**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own LL or any of it's characters. Read on!**

John

After Eight came back (cue the emotional gasps and sighs), the garde remembered the war and began plotting our final battle plan.

"I know that… that I may be the key to winning or losing this war, but I need you to—" I pause for a second as a painful spasm rocks through me, and a figure tries to emerge itself from my body.

I grunt, then, ignoring my fellow gardes's horrified faces I continue. Six grabs my hand and gives me a small grin. Just this one gesture is enough to send my heart racing, and my stale mood to turn good.

"I have a plan, so listen well."

After explaining my plan, I finally feel the weight of what's really happening.

 _Lorien vs. Mogadore. Who will win?_ I think bitterly.

Really, there is no winner. Win or lose, one side will be horribly deceased, and the other will rule over Earth and possibly drive humans into non-existence. Either way, both sides will be forced to hide, or tell the truth. And both of those options have their own faults.

We're all just pawns to the big chessboard. We're all meant to die.

Six grabs my hand.

"I need to go talk to Ella," I tell six. "alone." I add. Six looks puzzled, her hair blows in the wind.

Finally, she nods. "Okay. But come see me after, alright?"

"Perfect." I say with a sly grin.

Ella looks up when I approach her. First, I pull her into a firm hug, I can feel her tears against neck.

"You don't have to be strong anymore." I say. She pulls back and sniffles.

"I do. We need to have level heads for… for what's coming."

"I-I need a favour." I start. I can't believe I'm asking her to do this. My heart races and my palms are sweaty. I wipe them on my jeans.

"Anything," Ella says, her brown eyes wide.

"I-I can't hold off this… this thing for much longer. And when it takes over… the best i'll be able to do is restrain it. It'll kill all of you, and we'll lose something we've been working so hard at. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" I hand Ella my dagger. I'd found it in my Loric chest so many years ago. The diamond bladed dagger gleamed in the faint sun. Ella, looking unsure, took the dagger from my hands. She held it gingerly, as if it might explode at any moment.

"When it's time… When it takes over, I-I need you to kill me." The words feel like acid in my throat. You could call me less of a man for being torn over my own death, but I'm not thinking about myself. How will the other garde be when I die? How could I leave Six?

Ella shakes her head, a sob escapes her throat.

"Why me? Why on all of Lorien and Earth, would you choose me to do this… this horrible, horrible thing?" Ella says. Her rage takes over her sadness.

I pull her into another hug.

"Because you're the only one strong enough to do this. You're the only person I can trust to do this. I need you to be strong." I tell Ella, she cries against my shoulder. I'm suddenly struck by how young she is. No kid her age should have to deal with this. And I'm asking her to complete this impossible task?

Ella clutches my dagger, then pulls away from me.

"I-I'll do it."

"I love you." I tell Six, holding her hands in mine, we face each other.

"I love you, too. And i'll never stop loving you. No matter w-what happens out there." Six responds.

We share a deep, emotional kiss, and I wish to stay in this moment forever.

"Fight hard, okay?" Six asks me, a tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Until every last mogadorian is dead."

"Stay close, alright?" Six questions again. I can tell she's trying to draw out our conversation, but I don't mind.

"Until you're sick and tired of seeing me."

"I love you." She sobs.

I study her sad face. Her beautiful raven hair, her tearful eyes, her happy, yet broken expression. I take a mental image of her, I never want to lose her, but I'll be leaving her. It's what I have to do, but it doesn't mean I want to.

"S-Six…" I stammer. I don't trust myself to go on. "I love you so, so much. Never forget that."

XxxX

Marina

We march into battle with our heads held high, our weapons yielded, and our hearts bigger than our chances of winning.

I find it hard to breathe, like someone is slowly suffocating me. This is it. This is my battle.

There are about seven hundred mogadorians lined up, more advancing, and emerging from the war ship.

The human garde rush into battle first, like we planned, and Eight, in the form of a lion with eight arms, and the legs of a leopard, (easy to run away with leopard-legs.)

Next, John lobs a fireball the size of a car at the mogadorians. Six calls a storm, Ella yields John's dagger (John had given it to her. Why? I'm not really sure.)

After ten excruciating minutes of pure battle, Setrakus Ra, our greatest and possibly last, enemy shows himself. His purple scar seems to glow, and his ashy skin is paler than normal. I wonder if Setrakus is nervous, too.

John and Nine both go for Setrakus. I want to scream at Nine to leave, to tell him this will all be over sooner if he just lets John fight this battle.

But John, yelling, backs away, and I suddenly realize why.

John gave his dagger to Ella, and he's weaponless. How will he fight the mogadorian ruler himself, weaponless?

Finally, the mogs seem to notice how distracted I am, and close in for the kill. I shoot icicles at the, impaling one and taking out another's eye. It reminds me of Five. _Five killed himself for this war, and he will not die in vain. I wont let that happen._

I think of every single thing that's happened to me because of these mogs. They took away my childhood, they took away my freedom, they stole and killed anything and everything that made me happy. They killed my family, I don't even know my real _name_ , I don't even know who my parents were. I could've had a family, I could've had a life, I could've had _siblings_. I don't even know who my elder grandparent is!

I will finish this war.

With a scream of utter and pure rage, I release a big green torrent of light, and the mogs around me fall to the floor.

 **Ooh, hope you enjoyed! Did Marina just get a new legacy? Her** _ **master**_ **legacy? (In case you don't remember, all garde get a master legacy which is more powerful than all of their others when they stop developing legacies.) So anyways, please R &R!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I changed the summary of my story again, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read away :D**

John

I stare into the cold eyes of my opponent. Two empty, black pools of darkness. An ugly scar stretches across his throat, glowing a strange purple. His ashen skin is paler than usual.

I face Setrakus Ra, ruler of the mogadorians.

I am number four, and I will make them pay.

This is the beginning of the end.

XxxX

There are three things going through my head at this moment. And they sound a little like this; weaponless, stupid, and death.

 _Hey, Pittacus? I know you're watching, because, well, it's your battle too. I could, um, use some help._

I pray to the elders. But it's no good.

I notice Setrakus hasn't used his Dreynen on me yet, and I can't help but wonder why.

Finally, after a long, hard debate with myself, I decide that the elders, (or anybody else, if your listening), will only help me if I'm in a life-and-death situation.

I charge at Setrakus, who is currently in the middle of maiming Nine.

Nine has a large, open wound. Blood pours everywhere. But somehow, he manages to spit insults at Setrakus and keep one hand on his dagger.

I bend down to heal Nine, who has now been downsized to his knees.

But before I can touch him, he disappears. Yes, that's right, he _disappears_.

Now, I've seen a lot of things in my life. Hell, I've seen Eight teleport. But this is different. One moment he was there. One moment he was gone. Poof.

I furrow my eyebrows and stare at the spot my friend once lay.

"What did you do to him?" I say to Setrakus. He laughs in a maniacal way, then grins with joy.

I grit my teeth. I'm starting to lose my temper. And when I lose my temper…

It's only happened once before. And it was only because some poor human made a move on Six. Lets just say, I was _not_ a happy camper.

When an overload of power happens, I'm so overwhelmed, I can't help it. I faint, blackout, whatever you like to call it. I'm not saying I would not like to slowly inflict the most painful torment ever on this man, but if I do, I'll be leaving for the rest of this battle. And I can't leave my friends alone.

"What did you do to him?" I spit, standing up. Setrakus smiles. But through his mask of bravado, I see terror. The ruler of mogadorians, the slayer of humans, the author of the "Great Book", the Beloved Leader himself, is terrified of me.

I open my palm, and a tiny fireball emerges. Inside the fire, I see a tiny coin. It's black, and just the size of a dime.

I reach through the fire, and carefully pick it up.

As soon as the tiniest sliver of my hand touches it, it expands into a full-sized flaming, black sword. The handle is black, and so is the fiery blade. I smile.

 _Thanks Pittacus._

Setrakus rears back, and his eyes widen.

"Scared?" I ask.

"I-I am not! Never have I been so disgraced! To fear a garde? I am not scared." Setrakus radiates rage.

"Why not? A dead man once told me that fear is a weapon." I sneer, referring to the time he declared that very sentence to intimidate me. The blood drains from Setrakus' face.

I raise my sword, and Setrakus unsheathes a gleaming, bronze sword, it has engravings written in mogadorian, and I'm sure they don't mean anything good. The sword has a large crack through the middle of it. I've never seen it before.

It takes me another precious second of staring, to realize the sword has a strange eye on the handle. _The staff._ The sword is the staff. It can change form? 

Our swords clash, green light emanates from my fiery sword, and red from Setrakus's. Loric against mogadorian.

Setrakus rears back, and uses my slight stumble as a weapon. As I trip forward, he slashes at my neck, and I have just enough speed to parry his attack. But I'm twisted on my back, and his sword and mine are a little too close to my neck.

My legs are on fire. I don't mean that they hurt so much, they could be on fire. They _are_ on fire.

My body roars with flames. Heat waves radiate into Setrakus' eyes. Giving me the perfect chance.

I kick out, and slash my sword across Setrakus' exposed back.

He roars, and yells something like "Lorien will fall!" but it sounds weak and half-hearted.

We stay like that for about half an hour. Roaring in outrage every time one gets hurt.

Finally, Setrakus shifts his weight from his right foot to his left. Giving me the perfect amount of time to twirl into a round-house kick, and shove him to the ground.

Setrakus's neck whips around to stare at me. But before he can get up, I aim my sword at his neck, at just the perfect angle to… decapitate him.

"Who do you think you are?" Setrakus growls.

"I am number four."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel it. _Pain_ ,pain like no other.

A searing pain, through my heart, through my chest, through my arms, through my legs. _Everywhere._

I know what it is when I feel it. My good side, and my bad side, at war. And judging from the pain, my bad side is the winner.

I struggle to keep my hold on Setrakus.

Blinding pain.

I see spots. It feels like someone is pressing a hot metal iron against my forehead.

My body is literally splitting in two. My sword grows sweaty in my hand, and the only thing in control of my body is… whatever is invading me.

Suddenly, all the buzzing in my head, the ringing in my ears, the chaos in my mind, the trembling of my body, it all stops. And for a split second, i'm left in utter and absolute peace.

And then it takes over.

Imagine watching yourself doing something horrible, and not being able to do anything about it. That's how I feel.

With the very last of my strength, the very last of my control, I yell one thing; "Ella!" 

And she appears.

She yields my dagger, and holds it in front of me.

"Y-you did us proud!" She sobs. Her eyes are utterly broken. And I know how much pain she's in, and how much courage it took to do this.

I feel a pain in my back, and realize it's my dagger.

I think about everyone. Henri, Six, Ella, Sarah.

The last thing I see is Six.

My vision turns black.

XxxX

Ella

I stare at John's lifeless body.

I hear cries from my fellow garde, and know that a new scar has seared itself into their ankles. Two new scars in one day.

I feel numb all over. How could I have let this happen. How could I have _done_ this? I am a horrible, horrible person.

Tears stream down my cheeks. Sobs wrack my broken and tired body.

"You have seen reason, my granddaughter." Setrakus says. His voice makes everything a thousand times worse.

I grit my teeth and stand up. I know what I have to do.

"Y-yes." I struggle to force the words out of my mouth.

"Join me, my child. Join the winning side. We will rule Earth together." Setrakus tells me.

I dont say anything, but take his outstretched hand. I stumble on my untied shoelace and fall.

I have a perfect view of Setrakus's bare left ankle.

"Yes, grandfather. I've joined the winning side." I declare.

I pull John's dagger back, and stab my grandfather in the ankle.

I have never, in my entire life, heard anything more satisfying, than the horrifying cries of pain of my sworn enemy, my grandfather.

He falls forwards. and I take this opportunity to sprint away. We'll have to come up with a plan, and fast.

I run to Six, and take her hand. She scans the battle-field, looking for John.

 _John._ I begin to cry again. Ugly, loud wails. Tears are flowing down my face.

I grip John's dagger even tighter.

I know one thing; John smith did not die in vain.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I promise next chapter I will feature Marina and her new legacy! Please R &R if you enjoyed :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read on!**

Six

I immediately recognize the searing pain in my ankle. Like someone pressing a hot metal stick against it, burning my skin.

I stab a mog, then summon a lightning bolt to take a group of them down.

I turn invisible, tears streaming down my face, knowing that another one of the garde is dead. Another one of the last remaining Loric is gone.

Oh, Lorien.

I'm too scared. I don't want to know. I don't want to know. _But who has died?_ My curiosity eats away at my sadness, and I close my eyes, count to three, and count my scars.

I run my finger over the old scar of Number one, careful not to see the very last scar.

Number two. Number three. Number Eight, (the scar is beginning to fade, since Eight is back. But it's still there), and… Oh, Lorien, I can't look. I can't look.

I decide not to look, and run my fingers over the freshly sore bumpy area. I feel a curved line, and another, and another. I can't tell whether they're encircled or not, so the symbol is unclear.

I need to look. I _need_ to look.

With a final deep, resigning breath, I roll my jean leg up.

Number four.

Intense Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Thoughts.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence is a weapon.

I don't really feel anything, like my brain has shut down, and cannot process anything.

It's weird. I just heard this life changing thing, and I feel nothing at all. Tears stream down my face, yet still, I am nat sad.

I watch as the other garde fight. As the other garde fight in the war that is supposed to be mine.

As Nine tears down a mogadorian, and I have to repress giggles. Yep, I'm definitely going crazy.

And then I see his body.

Oh, Lorien. Oh, Lorien. John Is gone. John is dead.

His body lies on the floor. Ella attempts to move it, but has no such luck.

Intense pain, more than anything else. Like someone is stabbing a black, poisoned knife into my brain, and plaguing my thoughts with intense, awful thoughts.

I think about my time with John, how I'd pictured us getting married, having three kids. Two boys and a girl. The boys were older, and they looked just like… _just like John._

It finally hits me. John is dead. I sprint to his body, still invisible and pick him up. His pale face is grey, and his rosy cheeks have taken on a green pallor.

I clutch his body to my chest, screaming in rage, yelling until my thought is raw. Crying until my eyes feel dry. Sobbing until my chest is shaking too hard for me to sit up.

I collapse to the floor and lie next to John, crying.

I look up, and see that the Loric garde are finally at an advantage. Finally winning.

 _No,_ I think, _Nobody can win this horrible, horrible war._ I slip out of my invisibility and cradle John in my lap.

"John!" I yell to the sky.

"Y-you promised!" I shout, my voice gravelly and husky, and my tears spilling everywhere. "You were supposed to stay with me! You were supposed to be mine! You were supposed to…" I suddenly notice a group of mogadorians skulking around the tree line behind me. But I don't feel any need to do anything about it.

Kill me. Kill me now. I can take it.

"Give me all you've got!" I shout at them, my voice hoarse and unrecognizable. I remember something Katrina used to tell me, _You've got a frog in your throat!_ No matter how silly it was, even as I grew older and into the pre-teen age of thirteen, I still always laughed. It was one of those little things that made you smile when you were sad, or laugh when you were crying.

 _But Katrina is dead._

I grit my teeth. Yes, she's dead. But because _they_ killed her. Just like they killed Eight, and just like they ate away at Five's guilt.

Just like they killed John.

I choke out a sob and finally feel my body go into unconsciousness, as my body has suffered so much trauma, so much shock, it's time to sleep.

No!

I fight the grogginess, force myself to stand up, and feel a wave of dizziness wash over me.

"I-I will kill you!" Even I have to admit, it sounds weak. But I really mean it. I must get revenge, I must strangle these poor mogadorians until I can feel the air leaving their lungs, the life draining from them.

I lunge at one of them and grab his neck, twist it, and smile in satisfaction as I hear a triumphant _crack_!

I collapse into sobs again.

The war may be almost over, but to me I've already lost.

XxxX

Marina

Now I don't use this word a lot, because of how overrated it is, but my new legacy is _awesome._

Green waves of sound erupt from my hands, and I can manipulate the volume, the light, the carbon dioxide in it. Meaning I can make iogadorians blind, deaf, and stop breathing.

I wonder what it's called.

I shoot a wave of light towards a large group of mogadorians.

Just then, I feel a wave of nausea wash over me. A searing pain in my ankle. A fiery tingle up and down my leg.

I know this feeling too well. I don't dare look, but as I battle a mogadorian, tears stream down my cheeks.

War is an awful, awful thing. I don't recommend it. I smile at how much I sound like a child services commercial; _Stay in school! Don't fight evil aliens who have destroyed everything you know!_

I stab a mogadorian.

And then I see it. A blond haired tall boy's body, lying frailly on the asphalt.

John is dead.

XxxX

Nine

I watched it happen before the scar even appeared. I watched Ella stab him. I understand what she did, I did the same to my cepan so many years ago, and I remember the damage it did to me, emotionally.

I take Ella's hand, and help her stand steady. Her fingers tremble so much, and her skin is paler than a sheet of paper.

"I did the same thing, so many years ago." I tell Ella in a desperate attempt to console her. But deep loud sobs still wrack her frail body.

"Hey," I say. Forcing her to stop crying and look at me.

"It's okay." I pull her into a hug. But just then, I feel something hard hit my back, like a rock.

When I touch it, my finger turns black. Turns into black rock. Setrakus has re-created the moment, so many years ago, when he attempted to whip me into a rock.

"You son of a b*tch," I growl, and at that moment, I unleash all of my rage, everything from the moment I saw my planet destroyed from my very eyes.

Setrakus and I tumble to the floor.

XxxX

Sam

I can't tell what's going on, but I know that a garde has died. As soon as the body hit the floor, it was like I felt it.

Focus, I instruct myself.

But, at that very moment, John walks up to me.

 **Ooh! More legacy action at work? Sorry for the lat update and short POVs, but i hoped you enjoyed anyways! Please R &R :D**


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry this took so long! Here, have some cookies! *Hands cookies to readers***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LL or any of it's characters. Read away, my friends!**

Sam

I'd like to say that I dealt with the death of my best friend well, but seeing him back alive a minute later, and standing in front of me, that's a little too much for you to ask.

So I did it the Goode way, with an attempt to become calm, and a fair bit of screaming.

John silenced me immediately, his hand wasn't pale or ghost-like at all, just one slick, human movement.

"You have a legacy! Shut up!" John hisses angrily, his teeth clenched in rage. He says this in such an irritated and unfriendly way that I can't help but cower. I remember, back in Paradise, when I was bullied, how annoyed the bullies would become. Each with the same ugly sneer, the same slightly rolled eyes, and the snappy tone. It reminds me too much of my old life, and I have no idea what death has done to John.

I remain quiet.

"I only have a minute! But this is a legacy, to talk to the dead. I have it… _I had it_." He spits the words out as if they taste bad in his mouth, as if they are the taste of death, once again, in his mouth.

My mouth is dry, my throat feels as if i've swallowed a dozen saltine crackers.

"You can't kill Setrakus without me, but…. I have a plan, okay? You just need to stall Ra for as long as possible. A-And, if I don't make it back—" John is interrupted by me.

"You will." I say forcefully, my voice shaking.

"No, Sam. T-This isn't a movie, this isn't practice, and not everybody is Eight. Not everybody can come back from the dead, you know. Nobody can. But… Just tell Six I love her, okay? A-And, hold your head up high, even if you're marching to your death. They can see fear." John's eyes fill with tears.

I open my mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to Henri for me, okay?"

A smiles spreads across John's ghostly face, and more tears come.

And with that, he disappears.

XxxX

Nine

The rock is easily chipped away by my super strength.

But, it still doesn't make sense why Setrakus isn't using his dreynen on us.

I spit insults at the mogadorian ruler, but I know that it's only a matter of time before I run out of strength, and he becomes stronger.

I notice Sam skulking around the battle lines, his head low and his movements slow and ducked. Sam taps Marina on the shoulder, then the two continue working their way across the battlefield until they have collected every last remaining original Loric garde.

The human garde fight the mogadorians. It looks like there's about two thousand of them, and before there was roughly ten thousand. We've come so far. Yet not far enough.

About five hundred more mogadorians emerge from the ship. But before there were thousands of mogadorians waiting to come fight, and now only fifty more are waiting.

Soon, the Loric will be at an advantage.

XxxX

Marina

"H-he said he had a plan?" I repeat dryly.

Sam nods gravely. He tries to hide his tears, but they continue to flow down his face. And the only one seemingly not in tears is Eight, who has put on a brave front.

Six sits on the floor, staring at the ground as if she'd like to murder it or give it a nice hug. Her expression is cold and hard; emotionless.

"We can't just sit around! We can't wait for him!" Nine says, his arms crossed.

"No, but, we can't kill Setrakus without him!"

"Do you have a better plan?" Nine spits.

"Yes," I reply. "Sam will use his legacy to contact John again." I say, glancing pointedly at Sam, who is nervously fidgeting and chewing his nails.

"Well then, lets fight!" Ella says, jumping to her feet, and raising John's dagger to the sky. Six scrambles to her feet, and I see intense rage emerging in her eyes, floating around and around as her sadness fades away, and her anger takes over.

"For John!" We all yell in unison, and with that, the remaining Loric charge into a battle where the victor, and the loser, remains unclear.

XxxX

John

Death sucks. _Death sucks_.

First, I trudged up this huge hill, for no apparent reason. Just to see, the place i need to go is about five miles away, and is _not_ on a hill.

And so I walked the five miles, my legs aching, my chest on fire. And when I reached the house, there was nobody there!

"Hey, um, Pittacus? I-I know that I died, and after everything that's happened… I-I don't deserve a second chance." And it's true. I know it is. I made friends among my brethren, I became the leader, I forced a 13 year old girl to commit a horrible crime, and I almost lost the war for Lorien. And now, Setrakus can't be killed.

"But… I mean, I'm your heir, and maybe, just this once, you can overlook this?" I pleaded. The house was small and squat, mostly log and wood. The walls were bumpy, and, no doubt, if I touched them, my fingers would be riddled with splinters.

No reply.

"Oh yes, lets put the angry boy who can create fire in the wooden cabin!" I said sarcastically, sitting down on a _wooden_ chair.

"Well, I thought you'd like it," A voice said from behind me. Startled, I turn around, and automatically reach for my dagger, only to find it's not there, and to be reminded of what I did.

When I turn around, I see a middle-aged, brown-but-greying haired, man. His eyes are a light shade of brown, hazel almost. His skin is pale, and stubble riddled his chin.

I know that face.

"Henri?" I said. All of my training tells me not to believe what I see, that this is merely the enemy trying to fool me.

"John, you're dead. How can I be the enemy?" Henri questioned, as if reading my mind. His accent is the same, like French, but with something more. To here his voice, it reminded me of home. And not one home, many homes. Every one Henri and I had shared, when things were easier.

"Did you know I was Pittacus's heir?"

"To be honest, I had my suspicions, but… You didn't really seem like it. Your first legacy, animal communication? I thought you were a shoo-in for Loridas." Henri responds.

"Can I be blunt?" I ask. Henri gives a subtle nod, confused. I tackle him in a hug, I hear him laugh, and feel like just a little kid again.

We both take a chair, (wooden, of course.)

"I have a plan for you, John." Henri says, fiddling with a bracelet on his hand.

"Fire away."

And with that, Henri reveals his plans to me.

The Loric may be able to win this war.


End file.
